


Crazy, Blind Love

by Snorlax891



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax891/pseuds/Snorlax891
Summary: Korra, a normal girl from the South Pole, has only ever wanted one thing: a friend. The only difficulty? She is blind. Trust in people shattered by her past experiences, she and her family have moved to Republic City, where a chance encounter with Asami Sato could be a turning point in Korra's life. Could Asami be exactly what Korra's been looking for this whole time?





	1. First Touch

This was a terrible idea. It’s very clear to her now as she sits on a bench in God knows what corner of Republic City, completely lost, and utterly terrified as she anxiously wrings her hands together in her lap.

Nervously, she fiddles with her sunglasses, and moves her head back and forth as if searching for somewhere to go, some path to take that would lead her home. _I really should’ve at least brought Naga with me,_ she thinks to herself. Her guide dog would have been very helpful in this situation. _Also storming out of the house after fighting with Mom and Dad was probably not helpful,_ she mused, annoyed at herself.

She sighed and felt warmth on her face as the sun came out from behind the clouds. She raised her face to the sun, wishing, not for the first time, that she could actually see the great big ball of light in the sky. Indeed, if she could see, she probably wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place. _Mom and Dad must be worried sick,_ she thought guiltily. _When I get home I’m gonna apologize…IF I get home that is._ She dropped her head in to her hands and let out an exasperated sigh. _I could really use some help right now._

“Miss, are you ok?” The sudden voice startled Korra and her head came up.

“W-who…m-me?” she asked shyly. She wasn’t used to people willingly talking to her. There was a light-hearted chuckle, and the woman, (it was definitely a woman) spoke again.

“Yes you silly. You looked like something was bothering you. Are you lost maybe? Cause I could help you get where you’re trying to go if you don’t mind.”

Korra couldn’t think for a moment, too lost in listening to this woman’s beautiful voice. Light and airy, it was positively enchanting.

“Umm…miss?” the woman spoke again. Korra shook herself, breaking out of her musings.

“Uhhh, yeah actually,” Korra began, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. “I…am pretty lost.” She could feel a blush creeping over her. _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself. _I don’t even know this person, and I know how people react to me. I should just end this now before I get hurt again._

The woman laughed again. “Well where are you trying to go? I’ll take you there. I know this city pretty well after all.”

Korra couldn’t help but feel that she’d heard this woman’s voice somewhere before. It seemed so familiar, and she was very good at distinguishing voices. She had to be. To her, a voice was like a face. It shaped who a person was in her world along with the pattern of their footsteps, their scent, and if she was close enough to them, the way their face and hands felt. She wasn’t close enough to many people to be on “touching terms” as she thought of it. “I umm…I’m uhhh…trying to get home.” She told the woman hesitantly, her voice timid and small. “But I don’t really know where that is.” She finished hopelessly, her shoulders sinking.

* * *

 

 Asami looked down on the dark skinned girl in front of her. She had been taking a walk, just enjoying the nice weather, when she noticed this woman, clearly in some form of distress and she was glad that she hadn’t taken one of her cars or bikes today. Not least because the woman in front of her was absolutely gorgeous, but also because it was clear, when she spoke to her, so shyly and scared that she was obviously in need of help.

The large dark sunglasses she wore made it impossible for Asami to see her eyes, and she found herself imagining what color they could be. Mentally she shook herself from her thoughts and tried to focus on helping this person. She had just said she was trying to get home, and from the way her voice was shaking, she seemed on the verge of tears.

Asami took a chance, sitting next to the woman and putting her arm around the darker girl’s shoulders. _Bold Asami, very bold,_ she thought to herself as she felt the woman stiffen at her touch. She breathed out to calm herself, and shifted her hand to the woman’s back, rubbing soothing circles in to it as she grasped her shoulder with her other hand. _What am I doing? I don’t even know this person, and here I am with my hands on her like I’ve known her my whole life._ Yet even as Asami questioned her sanity, to her amazement she could feel the woman beneath her begin to relax in to her touch. “Hey now,” she spoke soothingly. “Just tell me where you live and I’ll get you there. Everything’s gonna be fine, I promise.”

* * *

 

 Korra felt the woman sit next to her, and stiffened when she felt an arm curl around her. Her skin felt amazing where it connected with Korra’s own and for a moment Korra was left breathless. Then she began rubbing circles in to Korra’s back and the blind girl couldn’t help but relax in to the touch. _Who is this woman and how is she doing this to me?_ She wondered. She wasn’t sure what prompted her to give this total stranger her address but she felt different around her than when she was around most other people. There was something there. Something that Korra had yet to understand, but she felt as if this woman was different than the vast majority of people she had encountered. _For one she’s actually talking to me, and not just insulting me,_ Korra thought to herself. _And two, she’s touching me…a little strange but at least she doesn’t seem disgusted with me, and she’s not beating me up or throwing things._ She froze, as a realization hit her. _Oh my God. She doesn’t know. She must not, otherwise she wouldn’t be being so nice to me…she doesn’t know I’m blind. How can I keep it this way?_

The woman next to her stood up then. “Alright,” she said. “How bout we get going?” The two set off, Korra attempting to keep, as close to the woman as possible without letting on that she couldn’t actually see her. Her ears strained to follow the sound of the woman’s footsteps in front of her, hands itching to reach out and confirm her presence, place a hand on her shoulder, hold her hand, do something to calm her nerves. “By the way,” the woman says, and Korra has the distinct feeling she’s turned to look at her by the way her steps have changed their rhythm. “My name’s Asami.”

_Asami…it makes sense now. That’s why her voice sounded so familiar. Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato of Future Industries. The girl I spend so much time listening to on the radio…my hero._ “I…I’m Korra.” Korra says, if possible her voice is even quieter than before. “It’s…it’s nice to meet you Asami. You have a beautiful voice.” She mentally smacked herself for that one. _Nice going Korra,_ she thought to herself. _Way to sound like an idiot._

She wanted to say more. Wanted to wax poetic about how much of an inspiration Asami was to her, and how much of an honor it was to meet her in person but instead, like always, she said nothing, too frightened of the possible consequences to open her mouth. Besides, she had a feeling that this would not go over well.

From what she knew of the young woman, Asami seemed like the type of person that would appreciate being treated like a normal, average person, despite her fame and fortune. Normal. That was something Korra understood: the desire to be treated like everyone else, just a normal person. Yes she was blind, but she was also a person with dreams and hopes and ambitions same as everyone else. She wondered sometimes, why people couldn’t see that.

* * *

 

 “Oh,” Asami says, sounding a bit surprised. “Thank you. I don’t think anyone’s ever complimented me on my voice before. It’s always my looks or my smarts or…you know it really doesn’t matter. It’s nice to meet you too.” _I told her my name,_ Asami mused. _I wonder if she knows who I am. If she does, she’s hiding it well, and isn’t fawning all over me. Maybe she could be a good friend, someone who likes me for me, and not my lineage or money, like Mako and Bolin._ The Heiress smiled at the thought.

* * *

 

 “So I’m guessing you’re new to the city?” Asami asks her, voice friendly and chipper.

Korra’s stomach is doing flip-flops at the fact that she’s actually talking to Asami Sato and her mind is blank in the face of Asami’s question. She can feel her face heating up and has no doubt that a blush is forming on her cheeks.

She must have been silent for quite a while because Asami spoke again, slight concern in her voice. “Korra, you ok? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

She mentally slaps herself for her mistake and forces her tongue to move. “Uh, umm…yes,” she begins, still quiet and shy as ever. “My…my parents and I just moved here a week ago.”

Asami chuckled, and Korra feared for a moment that she was laughing at her. “Well no wonder you’re lost.” Asami told her. “Even locals have trouble finding their way around here sometimes. It can get a bit confusing.”

Korra felt the heat in her cheeks then and had no doubt that her face was covered in a huge blush. “Th…thank you for helping me,” she stuttered. “Y…you’re being pretty nice to someone you just met.” Korra wasn’t sure but she could swear that she could feel Asami shrug.

“You looked like you needed help, so I’m helping.”

Korra smiled at that. To think, there were people out there like Asami who would help someone like her just because she seemed like she needed it. _If only there were more people like you, and less like Tahno and his gang_ , she thought bitterly. She shook her head, trying to dispel thoughts of Tahno, and her life in the South. She tried to focus on the here and now. And in the here and now, she was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on Asami’s footsteps. Instinctively, she reached out and brushed her hand against the other woman’s upper arm, feeling the leather of a nice jacket against her fingertips. She jumped a bit when Asami spoke.

“What’s up?”

Korra was confused. “Uhhh…” was all she managed to say.

“You touched my shoulder,” Asami said, laughing lightly. “I assumed you wanted to get my attention. Did you need something?”

Korra shook her head in embarrassment. “Uhh, no. Sorry,” she said quietly.

Asami shrugged. “Alright.” she said nonchalantly.

As they walked, Korra couldn’t help but reach out occasionally and brush Asami’s shoulder as she had the first time, needing to keep her bearings in relation to the other woman. Each time Asami would ask her if she needed something, and each time Korra would reply in the negative. Asami, for her part, was understandably becoming a bit annoyed. She wasn’t sure whether the darker girl was doing this as some sort of joke, or for some sort of comfort and was too proud to admit to it, but as Korra reached out to brush her hand against her shoulder again, the heiress snapped.

“Stop that,” Asami barked irritably, smacking the other woman’s hand away. “I don’t know what game you’re playing here but it’s starting to get on my nerves. Either tell me why you’re doing that, or keep your hands to yourself.”

The two had stopped walking now, and Korra could feel Asami’s gaze on her, hear her impatient, irritated breathing. Asami began tapping her foot, as Korra failed to answer, standing there, awkwardly holding her elbows in her hands, and looking miserable.

“Well?” Asami prompted. When Korra still said nothing, Asami snorted in irritation, turned and started to walk away.

Korra sighed in defeat. _Well,_ she mused. _It was bound to happen eventually. Time to spill the beans. It was nice having someone to talk to that didn’t hate me besides Mom, Dad and Naga for a while._

“I can’t see,” she said quietly. “

Asami stopped in her tracks, turned and looked the darker woman over in confusion. “What did you say?” she asked, wanting to make sure she had heard right.

“I can’t see,” Korra repeated, voice timid and trembling, wishing she didn’t have to do this. “I…I’m blind. It’s sorta the reason I’m lost, and it’s why I kept brushing your shoulder. I needed to make sure of where you were.” She was hanging her head now, ashamed. “I’m sorry.” She practically whispered.

* * *

 

 Asami was stunned, standing there staring at the darker woman, mouth open in shock. _Way to go Asami,_ she reprimanded her self. _Way to be an ass._ “I…” she ventured. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

* * *

 

 Korra smiled sadly, saying, “I know you didn’t. It was nice…for a bit.” She laughed, only a little bitterly. “You know, you’re pretty easy to talk to. I don’t think I’ve ever talked to anyone this much besides my parents…or Naga. Most people want nothing to do with me, usually cause of this.” She pointed at her eyes, covered by her sunglasses.

* * *

 

 When Asami took her hand, she could feel Korra jump in surprise at the contact. Asami had to pause for a moment. She liked the feel of Korra’s hand in hers. She blushed, shaking herself out of her momentary stupor. Now was not the time. Squeezing her hand reassuringly, the heiress spoke. “You’re easy to talk to as well Korra. I’m sure people just don’t give you enough of a chance. They don’t get to know the real you.” Asami smiled, knowing now it would be lost on the other woman, but still contemplating. She wondered at this chance meeting, Korra, so easy to talk to, yet so timid, so shy. It would make sense though, the heiress reasoned, if people avoided her, and perhaps even gave her grief over her blindness, a condition, which she could do nothing about. The heiress could see the blush on the other woman’s face quite clearly, and smiled at it.

* * *

 

 “I…uhhh,” Korra stammered. “I don’t…really know what to say to that. Thank you.”

Asami squeezed her hand again in reassurance, and turned, pulling Korra with her. “Come on then.” She said cheerily. Let’s get you home.” Korra followed along in a daze, thoughts whirring. _She’s still helping me,_ she thought in wonder. _She knows I’m blind, and she’s still here. She hasn’t yelled at me, or thrown things at me, or hit me, or anything, most people would’ve done. Wow._

* * *

 

 The walk through the city was a pleasant one. Asami led Korra along the busy streets, heading for the less crowded edge of the city, where the skyscrapers began giving way to suburbs. Asami could tell Korra was still nervous, and so tried keeping the conversation topics light, telling her about the city, its attractions, its people, etc. Korra proved an avid listener, not interrupting even once. It made sense if you asked the heiress.

“So,” Asami said cheerily, as they drew up in front of a single-family home that was rather picturesque. It could even be considered cliché. A single level home, with a white picket fence, garden, painted blue. “Here we are.” Asami turned Korra till she was facing the gate. The heiress swung the gate open and led Korra forward, and before the pair had taken ten steps, the front door burst open, admitting a short, dark skinned woman with her short hair in a bun. She looked so much like Korra, Asami naturally assumed this must be Korra’s mother.

“Korra!” the woman called out, rushing up to the blind girl, and taking her up in her arms in a crushing hug. Asami stepped out of the way just in time. “We were so worried! Your father was about to call the police and head up a search party! Are you ok?! You aren’t hurt are you?”

* * *

 

 Korra wrapped her arms around her mother in return, the guilt of how she had left them surfacing again. Her parents had clearly been out of their minds with worry for her. “I’m fine mom. I’m sorry for running off.” She told her mother. “Where’s…” she began only for the sound of the door bursting open again to admit a large, dark skinned man, his long hair bound up in the back in a partial ponytail.

“Korra!” The gruff voice of her father calling out answered the question that had been on the tip of her tongue. In an instant, she felt herself wrapped up in the familiar strong arms of her father, the large powerfully built man holding her close, showing the typical gentle nature he displayed with his family. “Are you alright sweetheart?”

Korra smiled. Her parents really did love her. “I’m ok dad. I’m sorry for leaving like that.” She felt her father step back, and she knew he and her mother would still be scanning her for injuries, despite her reassurances. “You guys were right.” Korra conceded, “I can’t just go off and do things on my own, as much as I’d like to, especially in a city like this, and especially without Naga. I tried…and well…you saw how well that went.” She hung her head, and soon felt herself sandwiched in between her mother and father.

“It’s alright sweetie,” her mother assured her. “We’re just glad you’re safe.”

* * *

 

 Asami smiled as she watched Korra and her parents interact, glad that the dark-skinned girl had people that cared so deeply for her. She felt a momentary pang of loss as she remembered her own mother, and a flare of annoyance, at her distant father. She shook her head, pushing her own familial issues aside, just trying to be happy for Korra. With a last smile, she turned and started walking towards the gate, intending to leave the family to their happiness.

“Wait,” the gruff voice from behind her making the raven-haired beauty pause. Turning, Asami was met with the kindly face of the large man she knew to be Korra’s father. “Are you the young lady that brought my daughter home safely?” he asked her.

“Yes sir,” Asami responded politely. “I found her in the city, and she looked like she needed help, so I helped. It was really no trouble.” Asami could feel a slight blush coming on, which surprised her. Something about Korra and her family just seemed so genuine. She supposed it was affecting her. She extended her hand out to the intimidating man, remembering her manners. “I’m Asami Sato. It’s a pleasure to meet you and your family Mr…”

“Tonraq,” the man said, ignoring Asami’s hand and instead wrapping her in a bone-breaking hug, catching the engineer off-guard as he squeezed hard enough to make her back pop. “This is my wife Senna,” releasing Asami and gesturing towards the woman, who was still fawning over Korra. The woman came over, bringing Korra with her, and Asami found her self wrapped in another hug. “And of course you’ve already met Korra.”

Luckily, Asami had much practice recovering from flustering experiences due to her time in the business world and was able to bounce back almost immediately. “It’s lovely to meet you all,” She told them genuinely. There was something very appealing about Korra and her whole family. It made her wish she could stay and spend more time with them. She chuckled inwardly at this. _You hardly know them,_ she reminded herself. _You helped Korra get home, but now it’s time to leave them to their family time._ “Well,” she said with a certain finality. “I’d hate to impose myself on your time any further, so I’ll just…”

“Nonsense!” Tonraq interrupted her, making her jump. “You brought our baby girl home safe. The least we can do is treat you to a nice lunch in thanks. Right Senna?” He turned to his wife.

“Absolutely,” the woman agreed with a sharp nod, and a determined expression on her face. “We insist!” She took Asami’s hand and began pulling her towards the house, and Asami had no choice but to follow along, not that she minded all that much.

“Alright, if you insist,” Asami managed to get out quickly as she was dragged along. “I hope I’m not intruding.”

Both parents scoffed simultaneously. “Of course not,” Tonraq insisted. “You’re our guest! Now make yourself comfortable, Senna’s making arctic hen and five flavor soup today, so you’re in for a real treat.” He rubbed his stomach and licked his lips in anticipation, laughing warmly. “If you’ve never had Southern Tribe food before, you’d better prepare your taste-buds. There’s no meal quite like a Southern Tribe meal!” With that pronouncement, and another of his full body laughs, he patted Asami on the back, nearly knocking the woman over, and made his way in to the kitchen, where the sounds of cooking could already be heard.

Standing in the middle of Korra’s living room, Asami took a moment to gather her self, shaking off her stupor and smiling widely. She chuckled a bit as she walked around the room, examining the furniture and interesting knickknacks scattered around. There was a definite theme to the house, focused on furs, and the color blue. It made sense, considering Tonraq’s comments about Southern Tribe food, and the easy hospitality they showed her. _They’re from the South Pole,_ Asami thought to herself. That explained the blue clothing theme that Korra and her parents seemed to share, all of them dressed in blue shirts, jeans, even their shoes were blue.

* * *

 

Following behind her father and Asami, Korra smiled as she listened to her parents bombard Asami with their usual hospitable attitudes. Asami seemed fairly flustered, which Korra found endearing, and also somewhat comforting. Her parents had that effect on people, their genuine friendliness and willingness to treat complete strangers to lunch, both prime examples of the typical attitude of South Pole natives.

She could hear Asami moving around in the living room, and smiled to herself, slipping quietly past and up the stairs to her room, where she was met with the wet nose and wagging tail of her guide dog Naga. “Hi girl.” Korra greeted her warmly, sitting down on the bed, proceeding to scratch behind the dog’s ears just the way she liked. “Sorry I left you behind today but that won’t happen again. I had some stuff to figure out but it’s all good now.” She felt the breeze and heard the hum as her dog wagged her tail.

“Guess what Naga?” Korra asked the canine excitedly, we have our first guest in our new house. She’s downstairs right now.” Naga whined excitedly, pressing her nose in to Korra’s hands more firmly. “Well,” Korra amended, still happily. “Technically she’s mom and dad’s guest, but she did bring me home safe. And you know what else? She knows I’m blind and she didn’t freak out, or treat me different for it! Isn’t that great girl?” Naga let out a quiet bark in agreement and Korra laughed. “Now I don’t have any illusions,” the girl continued, only slightly more subdued. “She brought me home. She’s gonna have lunch with us today, and then we’ll probably never hear from her again, but still…just to know that people like Asami are out there. Well it makes me think maybe one day I could even make a friend, maybe even two! Ha, wouldn’t that be something girl?” Naga’s tail thumped on the floor excitedly. “Oh!” Korra chuckled. “I didn’t even mention the best part. She’s Asami Sato! THE Asami Sato! And I met her, like in real life and everything!”

The dark skinned girl became more somber as she flopped backwards on to her bed. “If only I wasn’t so bad at talking to people.” Korra let loose a long sigh. “I have so many questions I want to ask her.” Naga licked her large tongue up Korra’s arm in support, making the Southern woman giggle. “Typical,” she scoffed. “I meet my lifelong hero, and I’m too scared to even ask her even the simplest question.” She sat up, going back to petting her dog’s head, reflectively. “Hmmph,” she snorted. “Korra the coward, that’s what they should call me.” She stood up, pacing back and forth in an irritated manner. “I mean, it’s not like I could just go up to her and ask ‘Oh hey Asami, are you a fan of the Fire Ferrets? Do you like music? Have you ever tried to burp the alphabet in it’s entirety, do you think I’m an absolute idiot for asking all these questions, and, final question, how many trees, are on Airtemple Island?’” She let out an annoyed huff. “Yeah,” she muttered. “Like that’d ever happen.”

“Yes, yes, no, no, ten thousand five hundred fifty two.” Came Asami’s voice from the door. She sounded amused.

“Waah!” Korra exclaimed, as she was sure she jumped at least ten feet in the air in shock, falling unceremoniously on to her back, in a heap. She could hear Asami stifle a giggle and felt her face heat up, sure she was blushing like a tomato…whatever a tomato looked like, she never was sure on that expression. A soft hand encircled hers, helping her back to her feet, and Asami spoke again.

“Are you ok?” she asked, still chuckling lightly.

“Uhhhhhh,” was all Korra managed to get out. Asami giggled again. Oh she was so totally screwed.


	2. Lunch With A Side of Surprise

“Korra?” Asami asked, still trying to conceal her giggling behind her hand. She couldn’t help it. The poor girl just looked so cute all flustered like that, hair disheveled, face as red as a ripe strawberry. She tried to bring her laughter under control though, remembering what Korra had told her earlier about her difficulty talking to people. She didn’t want the girl to think she was laughing at her, and from what she had seen of Korra, it was rather hard for her, interacting with strangers.

“Your parents said you’d be up here,” she offered diplomatically, hoping to give the darker girl a chance to gather her thoughts. “I hope I’m not intruding.”

* * *

 

Korra’s mind was in overdrive. Asami was here, in her room, talking to her, and there was a possibility that she had overheard far more than Korra would be comfortable with her hearing. She had obviously heard the questions she had posed to Naga, even answered them, which at the same time as being strange, the blind girl couldn’t help but file that information away for later use.

“Korra?” she heard Asami prompt her again. 

_Oh right, Asami had said something. Well…say something you idiot! Wait, what was it Asami had said?_ For the life of her she couldn’t remember. She found herself far too distracted by the fact that Asami’s soft, smooth hands were still wrapped around her own. _Well not entirely soft,_ she amended. Asami had some calluses actually. It made sense Korra supposed, since she did build cars, and practice martial arts as well. And they felt nice against her hands, Korra decided.

“Uhhhh,” Korra said again. _Brilliant Korra. Nailed it._ She mentally kicked herself, cursing her poor communication skills. She shook herself, rather like Naga after a bath, only wondering afterwards what Asami would think of the strange gesture. Though she supposed it was too late to worry about it now. “In…intruding,” she finally managed to form a coherent word. “No,” she continued, just as quiet and shy as ever. “Not intruding. Just…uhhh…never had a girl…in my room before.” She heard Asami snort, as she barely repressed a laugh. This time she really did smack herself, pulling a hand free from Asami’s grip and plastering it over her face, even while trying not to knock her sunglasses off. “N…no! That’s…not what I meant! Not like that, I just…I mean…oh man.” The entire time, she could hear Asami’s barely controlled giggling. And what a pretty sound it was. If she had to hear only one sound for the rest of her life, she felt pretty sure she wouldn’t mind if it was that one.

“So…” Korra began again somewhat awkwardly. “This…ummm…is my room,” she said gesturing around her. “It’s not much but it’s home. Bed,” she said pointing, “desk,” pointing behind Asami, “Bookcase and closet.” _Oh good Korra keep naming items of furniture, that’s bound to keep her interested._ Korra could feel her hands shaking now in nervousness, the sweat building up on her palms. Her body’s reactions were most certainly not helping her confidence, a confidence that was becoming more and more strained at the moment, as she waited for Asami’s reaction. For some reason, Asami’s opinion of her room suddenly became very important for the southern girl, her approval of Korra’s living space would be like water to a desert.

* * *

 

 Asami took a moment to look around at everything. It was painted blue, much like the rest of the house was. There were none of the usual posters, pictures and other flashy, and sometimes even gaudy things one would normally find adorning a teenager’s room. She supposed that would be expected. Being blind, one wouldn’t need a lot of flashy visual decorations would they? “It’s lovely Korra.” She said truthfully.

It was then she noticed she was still holding the other girl’s hands in her own. It felt so natural to the heiress that she hadn’t even realized she was still doing it. She could feel Korra shaking, and hoped it wasn’t the handholding that was causing such a reaction. The raven-haired beauty could feel a blush heating her cheeks, stunned at her own body’s reactions to this girl… this incredibly hot girl…this incredibly hot girl with surprisingly muscled arms, and a toned stomach from what she could tell. Not to mention those legs, stretching the fabric of the girl’s skinny jeans. And her lips just looked so kissable and… _woah,_ she cautioned herself. _Easy there Sato. You only just met this girl today. You’ve only known her a few hours!_

Asami snapped her eyes open. When exactly had she closed them? She couldn’t recall. Not only that, but she was right in Korra’s face, their lips inches away from meeting. She could feel the tension coming from the other woman and chastised herself for what she had been about to do, pulling her face back sharply, and releasing a calming breath. _You almost kissed her! You idiot! She clearly has trust issues and what do you do? Stupid!_

* * *

 

 Korra was confused to say the least. Asami had gone silent for a good long while there, and she had felt the other woman leaning closer and closer in to her. She had been on the point of saying something when she could feel the other woman’s breath on her lips, when Asami had pulled back suddenly.

Korra heard Asami release a breath, and let out one of her own that she hadn’t realized she had been holding. _What exactly is going on here?_ She began to open her mouth to ask just that when she was interrupted by an erstwhile silent Naga. The dog let out a bark, as she pushed herself in between the two women, whining and nudging at Korra’s hands for attention. This meant she was also nudging at Asami’s hands as the pairs were still entwined together. The southerner was disappointed as she felt Asami remove her hands from her own but it was only temporary.

“Awww,” Korra heard Asami croon, and felt the woman kneel down. “Aren’t you cute? What’s your name sweetheart?”

Korra couldn’t help but smile, as she listened to Asami fawning over Naga. The engineer began to scratch the dog’s head, and the whirring of Naga’s large tail soon filled the room. “That’s Naga.” Korra said, still smiling. “M…my guide dog.” A loud slurp told her that Naga had decided she liked Asami, and had chosen to let the engineer know by dragging her huge tongue across the woman’s face. For a moment, the southerner was worried. Not everyone reacted well to doggy kisses, even though personally, she found them comforting, and a sign of the dog’s unconditional love for her. Asami’s strident laughter made Korra relax instantly however.

“I think she likes me.” Asami said, still giggling.

“She does.” Korra confirmed, sitting down on her bed. _I like you too,_ she wanted to say, but couldn’t find the courage to actually speak the words. _What is wrong with me?_ She sighed to herself, hoping she was quiet enough that Asami wouldn’t notice. _I’m not even brave enough to tell this woman I want to be her friend…that I want her to be my friend?_ She snorted to herself. _Are you kidding yourself? You know you can’t make friends. Besides this is ASAMI FUCKING SATO,_ her mind decided to bring up that fact yet again. _YOU. HAVE. NO. CHANCE._

“What breed is she?” Asami asked, interrupting Korra’s thoughts. “She’s so big!” Asami couldn’t seem to stop giggling, something that the other woman couldn’t seem to find a reason to be upset about.

“She’s…she’s actually part w…wolf, and ummm, part Husky.” Korra told her with a shy smile.

“That’s incredible,” the engineer said wondrously. “How long have you had her?”

“S…since I was little. I…umm I actually t…trained her.” Korra let out a nervous breath. Talking to people always made her anxious. Even Asami, though easy to talk to, made her a little tense.

“That’s amazing.” The industrialist complimented her again.

She could feel Asami rise to her feet, and hear the rustle of her clothes as she moved. The southerner stiffened in surprise, when she felt Asami’s hand on her shoulder, and one in her own hands, and she was suddenly pulled up on to her feet and in to a hug. She froze, hands splayed awkwardly at her sides as Asami’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her in close to the other woman’s body. It was strange, being hugged by another person other than her parents, and Korra wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it. Her mind had seemed to shut down, all rational thought disabled, and all awareness beyond the warm, soft curves of the young inventor pressed against her purged from her mind. The hug seemed to go on forever, a blush beginning to spread across the blind girl’s face, as she could feel where her hips, chest and midriff were pressed against the other woman’s in excruciating detail.

“You’re pretty awesome Korra,” the engineer mumbled in to said woman’s ear.

“Uhhh…th…thanks,” Korra practically squeaked out, her heart beating a million times per minute.

Korra was finally released from Asami’s hug and stood awkwardly for a moment, hoping the other would not notice how hard she was breathing, or the sheen of sweat that was forming on her forehead. “So…ummm,” she began awkwardly, but was interrupted, jumping slightly in surprise as her mother’s voice came from downstairs.

“Girls! Lunch is ready!” Korra’s mother shouted up to them.

Asami chuckled again. She really needed to stop doing that if you asked Korra, at least if Korra wanted to keep her sanity. “Well,” the woman, who Korra was just realizing smelled like roses and motor oil, began. “Guess we should head down there huh?” She sniffed the air. “Mmmm, smells good. I can’t wait to try it!” With that said, she whisked from the room, her skirt swishing audibly around her legs as she walked, leaving Korra standing in her room, frozen in place. Shaking herself out of her stupor, Korra followed when she heard Asami’s footsteps heading down the stairs.

* * *

 

Asami’s mouth fell open at the sight laid out before her. The table was so covered in food that she could almost swear she could see the center bowing slightly under the weight. All manner of food dishes were present, wafting their alluring scents in to the air. A massive bowl of what the engineer could only assume to be the five-flavor soup sat steaming, next to a golden brown fowl, which must be the arctic hen. These two dishes dominated the center of the table, and arranged around them were every manner of side dish from salad to breadsticks, and even what looked to be oysters.

An embarrassing drawn out growl ending in a high pitched squeak echoed throughout the room, coming from the prodigy’s stomach, causing her to turn red and glance about to make sure no one had heard. Unfortunately for the young heiress, Tonraq’s booming laughter echoed from behind her as he entered the room, followed by Senna.

“Well, sounds like somebody’s hungry!” Tonraq exclaimed gleefully. “Senna, are you sure you made enough? Between Asami and Korra I’m not sure there’ll be enough left for us old folk!”

“I could eat, yes.” The engineer tried to keep her voice as calm and non-flustered as possible, even as the embarrassed blush remained on her face.

“Stop teasing her,” Senna scolded her husband, swatting him on the arm, earning a sheepish smile from the big man. “You know between you and Korra I’m lucky I haven’t lost a hand during meal time yet.”

The two parents took their seats at opposite ends of the table, and Asami’s head turned and watched as Korra strode through the dining room in to the kitchen, trailed by her large wolf dog. The sounds that soon came from the kitchen told Asami that Korra was in the process of feeding Naga. Curiously, the engineer watched the dark skinned girl as she reentered the dining room, weaving her way in and out between the furniture without the use of any aids and taking her seat across from Asami. _Interesting,_ the engineer pondered to herself. _She seems to get around just fine without a cane or anything. She must know where everything is well enough by now. I wonder how long it took her to learn?_

There was no real preamble as the family began tucking in to their food with gusto. Asami watched in odd fascination as Tonraq shoveled food in to his mouth in astonishing quantities. Senna on the other hand, ate at a much more sedate pace, rolling her eyes at her husband’s antics and smiling to herself while calmly using her utensils, unlike her husband, who seemed to prefer his hands. Korra, on the other hand was a bit of an enigma. From the way she held herself and her utensils, she was currently eating more like her mother, but she seemed tense, as if her natural inclination was to stuff her face more like her father. The heiress could see Korra’s spoon shaking as she ate her soup. _It’s like she’s holding back,_ the raven-haired beauty realized. _It’s my fault. It must be. She’s nervous because I’m here. There must be something I can do to set her at ease._

* * *

 

Korra’s thoughts swirled madly in her head, her stomach doing flips as she ate. _Don’t spill, don’t spill, don’t spill,_ ran through her head like a mantra. _Don’t make a fool of yourself in front of Asami. No more than you already have at least._ Like her father, she enjoyed her food, and could pack away a fair bit in a short time. However, Asami’s presence changed everything. She wasn’t the neatest of eaters to begin with, but not being able to see her food meant that inevitably there were unintended spills and messes from time to time. She didn’t want this to happen in front of Asami however. If whatever slim hope of the woman growing to like her still existed, Korra wanted to do everything in her power to avoid shattering it.

“So, Asami,” Korra’s father broke the silence. “Tell us a bit about yourself. You’re Hiroshi Sato’s daughter yes? I have to say, our Korra is quite the fan of you and your work.” Korra choked on her soup, coughing, and dabbing at her mouth with her napkin. _Dad what are you doing?_ The clink of metal on flatware told her Asami had put her utensils down. Asami cleared her throat and began speaking, the slight irritation in her voice undetectable to anyone else, but to Korra it was clear.

“Why yes, actually I am,” the engineer began. “Why do you ask?” Korra could practically hear Asami’s cocked eyebrow.

“I’m actually quite interested in your achievements. You and your father have brought quite the advancement to the world in the arena of engineering alone. Not to mention I’m eager to hear your views on politics, and any number of things. We should really get together sometime and have a nice chat. The South Pole isn’t exactly a technological hub. Besides,” he continued, and Korra could tell he was smirking. “Like I said before, Korra here really enjoys your work. It’d be a good opportunity for you two to bond.” He nudged his daughter with his elbow, Korra barely suppressing her irritation.

“Daaaad,” she practically growled from between clenched teeth, keeping her voice low. “I don’t think Asami wants to talk about work right now. Maybe some other time.”

“Really?” Tonraq questioned, and Korra could hear the confusion in his voice. “I thought you would jump at the chance to talk to Asami. Remember how ever since you were little you’d always…”

“Ok!” Senna interrupted, “Who wants dessert? I made pie!” Tonraq was sufficiently distracted and Korra let out a breath, silently thanking her mother, who no doubt noticed her increasing discomfort and decided to intervene.

Dessert was served, the clink of a plate in front of her and the delicious smell of her mother’s pumpkin pie making Korra’s mouth water like mad. Korra had just started tucking in to her slice when an almost sensual moan from across the table made her pause, her face heating up like mad. She never thought to hear those types of noises from Asami.

“Ohmergod,” Asami mumbled through an obviously full mouth. “Dis pie ish amashing.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and Asami could clearly be heard swallowing said pie. Korra, despite herself, couldn’t help but chuckle quietly behind her hand.

* * *

 

Asami glanced around the table, noticing Korra’s barely concealed laughter, and the curious looks she was getting from Korra’s parents. Her face was crimson as she hid behind a veil of her own hair. _What is wrong with me?_ She wonders. _What’s next? Am I going to get in to a belching contest with Tonraq?_ “I,” She says embarrassed, “I am so sorry. That was rude. I don’t usually do things like that. I’m not sure what came over me.”

Senna’s lighthearted laughter drew her attention away from her lap. “Thank you dear. And Asami, please don’t be so worried. I can promise you that talking with your mouth full wouldn’t be the worst thing this table’s ever seen.” She leaned in conspiratorially. “I mean have you seen the way my husband eats? And you wouldn’t have guessed it but Korra gets her table manners from her father.” The dark-skinned mother pretended to swoon, placing her hand on her forehead dramatically. “Oh the savagery I’ve witnessed! It’s aged me terribly.”

Asami giggled, and Korra and Tonraq simultaneously stuck their tongues out at Senna and blew raspberries. Both accused members of the family then shared quiet laughter and a father-daughter fist bump. The dark-haired beauty could only smile widely, wishing, not for the first time, that her own family interactions could be this honest and pleasant. Honestly, having to make an appointment to see her father was pushing it way too far in the heiress’ opinion. _Mom would love them,_ she concluded, the thought bringing tears to her eyes, which she hurriedly wiped away before anyone could notice.

Senna stood from her chair, and began to collect plates. Asami sprang to her feet as well, picking up her plate and utensils. “Oh! Let me help.” She said eagerly. “The food was amazing Senna, it’s the least I can do.”

“Ah ah ah!” Senna wagged her finger at the heiress, snatching Asami’s plate. The young inventor could only blink in surprise. “You, young lady, are a guest. You go relax and take some time to digest! I’ll have lemonade ready shortly!” With that she pushed her firmly yet gently towards the door to the living room, and proceeded to clean up.

Finding herself outside the dining room, Asami could only smile once more at the antics of Korra’s family. If she smiled much more she was beginning to think her mouth would fall off. Standing for a moment, she glanced around, realizing that she had no idea where Korra had run off to in the meantime. Her confusion was short lived however, as Tonraq cleared his throat to draw her attention as he passed by. He pointed towards the sliding glass doors that led out to the back yard, and winked at the young woman, heading upstairs with a grin on his face. Asami, a smile on her face as well, headed towards the back door.

Stepping outside, she took in the back yard. In the far left corner was a small pond, which Asami assumed held coy-fish or something similar. The tiny waterfall added a tranquil aspect to the scene. Arrayed around the edge of the yard was perhaps the most lush and beautiful garden Asami had ever seen besides her late Mother’s. The sight of it actually made the young industrialist let out a small gasp, and the smell was positively intoxicating. The overwhelming sense of nostalgia was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She wiped them away quickly before they could ruin her makeup. The rest of the yard contained a few tall oak trees to the right of the pond, which provided ample shade. However, it was what was beneath the trees that gained her attention. Sitting beneath the oaks was the object of her search. Korra, with Naga sprawled, belly up, tongue lolling out of her mouth, at her feet reclined on a swing. Surprisingly, a guitar rested on her lap, and as she watched, the dark-skinned girl’s fingers strummed the instrument, producing a beautiful melody.

* * *

 

Korra sighed contentedly, her fingers moving across the strings of her acoustic of their own accord, bringing out the beautiful sounds of “Free Fallin’” with practiced ease. Above the sounds of the guitar, she could hear footsteps approaching. Footsteps she was quickly beginning to recognize as Asami’s. She listened, the swish and crunch of the heiress’ footfalls through the mixture of gravel and dry leaves oddly soothing, and strangely appropriate accompaniment to the music.

She finished more quickly than usual, nervous knowing that Asami was listening the whole time. Blushing hard as soon as the young woman started clapping enthusiastically.  

“Woo!” Asami yelled, making Korra blush harder. The blind girl set down her guitar, self consciously wringing her hands as she sat up. “I didn’t know you could play guitar.” The inventor continued more quietly. If Korra didn’t know better, it sounded almost reverent. “That was really good.” A hand on her knee made the southerner jump slightly as Asami gave a slight squeeze.

“Uhhh,” Korra stammered awkwardly. “Th…thanks. I’m okay…I guess. I’ve never uhhh…never p…played for anybody before. “’Sides Naga…and my…my parents.”

“Okay? Okay?!” Asami proclaimed loudly, “That was amazing! Korra! You’re incredible!” Korra could feel the wind as Asami waved her arms around like mad, and could only blush harder. She was definitely not used to such praise from anyone outside the family.

There was a silence between the two women for a while, the sounds of birds and Naga’s panting the only sounds to be heard. “Soo…” Korra awkwardly broke the silence. “Ummm, If you were l…looking for my…my d…dad…he’s probably inside. H…his office is…upstairs.” Nervously, the blind girl rubbed her knees.

“Actually I was looking for you.” The engineer spoke softly. “Do you mind if I sit out here with you?” Asami asked her gently.

“Ohh…umm. I…I guess. It’ll…be k…kinda boring. I just sorta…play a little…and listen to the birds.”

“Sounds perfect.” Asami sighs with contentment.

The swing rocks as the heiress settles herself, her warm thigh pressing against Korra’s, making the blind girl stiffen for a moment. The girls sat in silence for some time, peacefully listening to the birds. Korra was enjoying the other woman’s company, relishing every moment spent with someone her own age, who, for once, was actually spending time with her willingly. Or at least it seemed that way. She breathed deeply, taking in the scents of flowers and oak. Most prominently however, was once again, the scent of roses and motor oil, coming from the older woman. It was quickly becoming Korra’s favorite smell in the whole world.

A soft breeze passed through the yard, rustling the oak leaves, bringing the scents of late summer to Korra’s nose. She breathed deeply, inhaling the rich menagerie, till she felt something tickle her nose. Scrunching her nose, the tickling stopped, only to come back again a moment later, making her scrunch her nose again. Again the tickling stopped only to return once more. Confused, she waited until she felt the tickle again and snapped her hand up in front of her face, grabbing at whatever it was. As she clasped the offending object in her hand, she paused for a moment, feeling it, a frown of concentration on her face. Whatever it was it was soft, very soft, flexible, and it smelled like…oh. She blushed in embarrassment, dropping the chunk of Asami’s hair from her hand like it was on fire.

“Korra,” Asami asked playfully. “Any reason you were fondling my hair?” 

Korra could practically hear the smirk in the other woman’s voice.

“It was uhh…ti…tickling my nose. And uhh…. I uhh…wanted to find out…w…what it was. Yeah. S…sorry.” If ever there was a time for some intergalactic portal to appear and whisk her off to another universe in order to avoid this extreme embarrassment it was now. She was sure of it. For the millionth time that day she felt her face heat to ridiculous levels.

Asami chuckled, and Korra’s face heated further. That melodious laugh of hers’ again, it would be Korra’s undoing. A comfortable silence settled over the two women then, Korra, not one for words with strangers, or…mostly strangers she supposed as Asami now was, anyway, was happy simply to sit and listen to the sounds of nature around her. The birds made pleasant music above, and the small waterfall in the pond gurgled and bubbled with its own song. Two squirrels chattered and barked as they chased each other through the trees, creating a miniature ruckus. She hoped Asami wasn’t getting too bored. She got her answer when Asami decided to break the silence between them.

“Can you play something else for me?” Asami asked hesitantly. “I’d love to hear more.”

At least she didn’t sound bored. The Southerner could feel the sweat break out on her forehead. It was one thing to have Asami show up in the middle of her playing, but to consciously perform for the world’s most brilliant young inventor/women’s rights advocate/youth advocate/motivational speaker…she could go on. The point was it was a terrifying prospect for the naturally introverted woman to consider.

At the same time, the last thing she wanted to do was to disappoint Asami. It didn’t make sense. She didn’t even know the woman, not really. Asami was a genius, the heiress to a multibillion dollar international company, learned to drive when she was twelve, built her first engine the next year, and was now involved in the Research and Development department of Future Industries. She was a force to be reckoned with and was out changing the world every day.

And what could Korra claim to have done? She was a shy, lonely girl from the South Pole, whose only claim to friendship was the large wolf dog at her feet. She had never even touched an engine, let alone built one, her grades throughout her life had been average at best; she enjoyed listening to music, and baseball on the radio, had practically worshipped Asami since she was old enough to understand the older woman’s accomplishments, and she suffered from occasional anxiety attacks which required medicine to resolve.

Despite all this, Korra took a deep breath and felt for her guitar, clasping her hand round the neck and putting it in position in her lap. “Wh…what,” she began, perhaps even more nervously than before. “Should…I p…play?” Suddenly, feeling a hand grasp her knee, she jumped, panicking for a moment until she realized it was only Asami’s hand, and the gesture was meant to be comforting.

“Sorry,” Asami apologized. “I didn’t mean to startle you. You can play whatever you want honestly. I’d just like to hear it. But if it makes you uncomfortable then don’t feel like you have to.” The hand on Korra’s knee rubbed back and forth as Asami talked, attempting to soothe her fears away. And it was surprisingly effective. Oddly enough, the blind girl did in fact find her breathing steadying, wondering at the effect Asami was having on her. It was the same as before, when she had put her arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back so soothingly.

“It’s…ok.” Korra said quietly. “Hmm,” she considered for a moment. “Ok. H…how about this?” And she began to play again.

* * *

 

Senna picked up the next dish and began to wipe it down. Standing at the sink, she glanced out the window once more, smiling as she observed her daughter and the Sato girl sitting together in the back yard. Her smile grew as she watched Korra pick up her guitar again and begin to strum the strings.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she let out a sigh, leaning back in to her husband’s chest contentedly.

“Hey babe,” a breathy voice whispered in her ear. “You wanna join the mile long club?”

Senna giggled, patting her husband’s hand. “Sweetheart, that didn’t make sense when we were dating and it doesn’t make sense now.”

“I’d be happy to show you what I meaaannnnnn.” Tonraq whispered even more quietly, drawing out the last syllable for effect.

Senna giggled as her husband turned her round, picked her up and placed her on the counter, trailing kisses down her neck. She placed both hands on his chest and gently pushed him away, her flushed face and heavy breathing evidence of the man’s effect on her. “Tonraq dear,” she admonished. “Much as I’d like to continue, we have a guest in the house. Besides, we both know you have work to do, and I have to get these dishes done.” She hopped off the counter and chuckled at him. “Later.” she whispered breathily in to his ear, running a hand down the side of his face before turning back to the sink.

Tonraq hmmphed, before wrapping his arms around his wife again and sighing. He rested his head on her shoulder and looked out the window as well.

“Don’t they look good together?” Senna asked him.

“Hmm?” he wondered.

“Korra and Asami.” She elaborated. “I think Asami would be good for her. Help her to open up a bit.”

Tonraq chuckled. “I’m not so sure it’s entirely one sided. Korra would be just as good for Ms. Sato. She seems to have her own issues to work out.”

Senna hummed agreement, and the two parents returned to watching the young women in the yard interact. Soon enough it was time for Tonraq to get back to work, but he wasn’t about to let his wife get off easy.

“Oof!” Senna jumped, nearly dropping the dish she was drying when she felt a pinch on her backside. She glanced back to see Tonraq, a cheeky grin on his face saunter off towards the door. She smiled, shaking her head at her husband’s antics. “You’ll pay for that later old man.” She informed him.

"I look forward to it sweet cheeks.” Tonraq replied as he left the room.

* * *

 

 It must have been approaching evening and Asami was still here. Korra was baffled. The slowly cooling air signified the transition in to evening from afternoon, and yet the heiress lingered. The southerner, for the life of her, couldn’t guess why. They hadn’t been doing anything that she thought Asami would be remotely interested in, yet she had been there the whole time, listening to Korra play guitar, to the birds, chatting with each other, and drinking the lemonade her mother had promised. Well, Asami had been doing the chatting really, and Korra had been doing the listening, but she didn’t mind. The last thing she was going to do was send away the only person around her age that was willingly spending time with her.

Korra felt Asami stand, and heard her grunt slightly as she stretched. “Oh wow.” The engineer said in surprise. “I didn’t realize it was so late already. I should probably get going before it gets dark.” She laughed lightly. “Besides, you’re probably sick of me by now.” Asami’s hand found its way in to Korra’s and the two women began walking back towards the house. Naga padded along sedately behind them.

That shocked her. To think anyone could possibly be sick of Asami Sato was ludicrous to the southern girl. To think that SHE could possibly be sick of the first person who had tolerated her presence this long was mind blowing. “N…no.” she said quietly, shaking her head in disbelief. “This was…nice.”

“It was wasn’t it?” Asami agreed. “I’d love to do it again sometime actually.”

Korra scoffed internally. _Right, sure. I’ve heard this song and dance before._ Asami claimed she wanted to get together again, but so had so many others. “Oh of course it was lovely spending time with you. We simply must do it again.” That’s what they claimed, but they never made good on their promises. They would make their pleasantries and then get the hell out of dodge as quickly as possible. In fact it had happened so often that after that, and all of the insults and objects thrown at her over the years, she had simply stopped trying.

The pair stood for a moment, silently, just outside the front door. Korra inhaled deeply. Roses and motor oil. She smiled briefly. She was cataloguing everything she could about Asami Sato. How her hands felt in hers, the sound of her laughter, the smell and touch of her hair, the way it felt to be pressed up against the heiress in a hug. She wanted to remember it all before Asami left and never came back, as she inevitably would, despite her reassurances. And yet…there was that small part of her that hoped. Hoped that Asami Sato was different, as she suspected from the beginning. Hoped that the woman who hadn’t shied away from her blindness, in fact didn’t even seem bothered by it, wouldn’t be like the others.

“Well,” Asami began, startling her out of her thoughts. “Guess I’d better get going.”

Tonraq and Senna, who had joined them at the door moved up. There was the crinkling of a paper bag and an oomph from Asami as Senna pressed a large bag of food in to her arms. Korra couldn’t help but chuckle at this, her parents once again showing off their gregarious natures.

“It was so wonderful having you here Asami.” Senna told the girl warmly. There was more crinkling and another oomph so Korra presumed her mother had pulled the girl in to a hug. “Don’t be a stranger dear. You’re always welcome here anytime.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Said a rather flustered Asami.

“Oh dear please don’t ma’am me. It makes me feel like an old lady. Call me Senna.” Senna sounded lighthearted.

“But you are an old lady.” Tonraq whispered in to her ear. He got an elbow to the solar plexus for his troubles.

“Alright then, Senna.” Asami conceded easily.

“Y’all come back now y’hear?” Tonraq put in playfully. Another oomph from the poor girl meant Korra’s father had hugged her too. She hoped Asami wasn’t getting too sore. Her parents could be very enthusiastic huggers.

Her smile faded however, as her parents footsteps did, meaning the two young girls were now alone.

“Well,” Asami said rather breathlessly. “Guess I really should get going now. I’m free on Friday though, how about we get together again?”

“Yeah.” Korra said rather monotone, her shoulders slumping. So it was really happening wasn’t it.

Asami must’ve noticed her mood shift because there was a thump as she set the bag of food on the ground and took Korra’s shoulders in hand. “Hey,” she said firmly but gently. “I mean it. I will come back on Friday and we will hang out and have a great time. You hear me?”

“Sure.” Korra said glumly, far from totally convinced.

“You don’t sound convinced.” Asami said astutely. “So I’ll just have to convince you then. I will be here on Friday, and then you’ll just have to believe me. Anyway it was great spending time with you. I can’t wait till Friday.” Korra stiffened slightly as she was pulled in to an unexpected hug yet again, but softened quickly, and for the first time, she hugged Asami back with all she had, wanting to remember this for it would surely be the last time.

Asami let go of her slowly, picking up her bag of food and squeezing Korra’s shoulders one last time. “Bye Korra, she said softly. Friday.” And with that she turned, and began walking out towards the gate. Korra leaned on the doorframe, listening to Asamis’ fading footsteps for a long time, long after they had truly faded.

Korra was in a somber mood for the rest of the day. Her parents, believing at first, that it was due to their fight earlier, tried to assure her that she wasn’t going to be punished. She had made a mistake and learned from it. They were simply glad to have her home and safe. However, they determined after she spent most of the evening moping about, and ate her dinner with far less gusto than normal that it wasn’t the case. She didn’t want to talk about it however, when asked, and Korra was grateful that they decided to give her, her space.

Now, lying on her back, in bed and listening to the crickets chirping outside her window, she couldn’t help but sigh, feeling an overwhelming loneliness wash over her. She already missed Asami. It was somewhat comforting that the faintest smell of her remained in Korra’s room even now, but it was already fading. It didn’t really make sense to her. She hardly knew the woman and it wasn’t as if they were friends. So then what was this terrible ache of sadness in her chest, which accompanied the loneliness? Korra huffed in irritation. She would just have to get over it. It was hard though. A soft sound of anguish escaped her mouth, and twin tears trailed down the sides of her face. She sniffled, and Naga whined, pressing her nose against Korra’s hand. She petted the dog’s head affectionately. “Yeah,” she said quietly, her voice wavering. “I liked her too.”


	3. Unexpected Guests

Asami yawned loudly, stretching and scratching her side as she padded barefoot downstairs, still in her pajamas. She had come to expect, and accept many things in her life. The sun would come up every morning, there were few problems tinkering with machines couldn’t fix, and her father was distant and rarely, if ever, home. Thus, Hiroshi Sato was the last person the young heiress expected to run in to walking in to the kitchen this morning.

“Dad.” Asami said surprised, pausing in the doorway. She smiled, watching her father distractedly put a strip of bacon in to his mouth.

Hiroshi paused momentarily, looking up from his intense focus on his phone and laptop, and gave her a smile in return. “Hello sweetheart,” he said pleasantly.

Asami opened her mouth to respond but frowned in annoyance when she saw that his attention had already shifted back to the screens in front of him. Still irritated, she sat down across from him, and one of the servants placed a plate of food in front of her. She started eating, watching her father. It had been so long since they’d had a decent, normal interaction together. Everything was always work with him. She wanted to tell him about the other day, about Korra and her family, and the nearly half a day she’d spent with them, but wasn’t sure how to start. _Well,_ she reasoned. _When in Rome._

“Dad,” she ventured. Her father gave no response, not even any indication that he had heard her. “Dad,” she tried again, louder this time. Still no response as Hiroshi tapped away at his keyboards. “Dad.” Louder still. Nothing. Annoyed now, Asami clenched her teeth. “I fucked Mako,” she tried. Once again Hiroshi didn’t even look up from his work. Clenching her fists, she ground her teeth in annoyance. “I’m pregnant,” she stated rather loudly.

“Hmm?” Hiroshi spoke, barely glancing at her. “Oh, that’s nice sweetie.”

_He didn’t hear a word I said._ Asami thought in irritation. _What does it take to get some fucking attention from my own father?_ She had, had enough. Sucking in a big breath of air, she yelled, “DAD!”

Hiroshi jumped, nearly dropping his coffee mug. “Asami please!” he snapped, annoyed, frowning at his daughter. “Lower your voice.”

“Well maybe I would if you would actually spare some time for me once in a while! You haven’t heard a single word I’ve said to you all morning!”

“Asami…”

“Plus you’re never around! I know you have a company to run! I know it keeps you busy, but are you so busy you don’t even have time for your own daughter?!”

“Asami..”

“When was the last time we actually sat down and talked that wasn’t at some business meeting?! When was the last time you asked about my day, about how I was feeling?! Do you even care anymore?! Do you even **love** me anymore?!”

“ASAMI!” Hiroshi interrupted.

Her tirade paused, and she sniffed loudly, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides, and at some point during her rant, she had jumped to her feet.

“I know you’re angry,” he began, rubbing his temples with thumb and forefinger. “But you have to understand. I’m preparing for the future. **Your** future. And that means I have to put in the hard work now. I have to make sure my only daughter’s future is secure, and you have everything you need to make it in this world. After all, I won’t be around forever. I want you well taken care of when I’m gone.” He stood, moving around the table to stand in front of her, but when he went to take her shoulders in his hands, she stepped back out of his range. He sighed. “Asami please. Everything I do, I do for you. I know you may not understand now, but someday you’ll see that...wait where are you going?” For Asami had turned and began walking away back towards the stairs.

She turned her head but kept walking. “Anywhere but here!” She snapped.

“Asami!” he called after her. “Asami come back here! Don’t you walk away from me young lady!”

She stopped in the doorway, and whipped around to face him. “Why not?! It’s what you’ve been doing ever since mom died! You may not realize it but you have!” With that, she turned and stormed off upstairs.

* * *

 

 He dragged a hand over his face in frustration and started after her, only to be interrupted by his watch. He was going to be late for work if he didn’t leave soon. Irritated, he glanced towards the stairs, then back towards the doors. With a huff, he turned, snatching up his laptop and briefcase, and heading out the doors, giving one last glance towards the stairs on his way out.

* * *

 

Fueled by anger, Asami practically kicked open the door to her room. She stomped in to her closet, donning her leather riding gear, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and heading for the garage. She snorted, not surprised to see her father’s car was now absent once again.

Throwing on her helmet, she hopped on her favorite red satocycle and thumbed the garage door button. She peeled out, leaning forward and speeding off out of the gate and heading for the city. She wasn’t sure where she was going but she figured anywhere was better than her cold, empty excuse for a home.

Speeding through the streets of Republic city, the people, cars and buildings passing by in a blur, she sought therapy on the road as she often did. The hours she spent simply winding through the streets of Republic City seemed to pass by in a blur. She had no destination in mind and yet she felt herself drawn towards a specific point. After some time she found herself on a familiar street, pulling up in front of a familiar house. She had only been there once before but inexorably, and inexplicably, she had found her way to Korra’s home.

Asami shut the bike off, kicking out the kickstand and pulling off her helmet. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was doing here, but could feel nervous butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing Korra again. She could see, guiltily almost, through the dining room window, where Tonraq and Senna were sitting at the table. Tonraq had the newspaper unfolded before him, using one hand to alternate between his cup of coffee and the no doubt veritable smorgasbord of food prepared by his wife. Senna had her plate in front of her, and was calmly flipping through a magazine.

She got off the bike, leaning against it with a small smile on her face. She tucked her helmet under her arm, flipping her hair back in to shape, her earlier anger beginning to dissipate. Senna left the room for a few moments and Asami watched curiously. When she returned, Asami didn’t have long to wait to see why she’d left. Her heart gave a lurch, and her breath unexpectedly hitched as a sleepy looking Korra shuffled in to the room, yawning and stretching. Asami leaned forward excitedly when she noticed something different about Korra. The blind girl wasn’t wearing her sunglasses. She leaned back again quickly however, letting out an annoyed breath when she realized she couldn’t see the girl’s eyes from here. _Damn,_ she thought. _Would’ve loved to see what color they are._ Oh well, she figured, shrugging, a small smile on her face.

Her smile faded however, slowly turning in to a frown when she noticed the welcome the southerner received. Both parents in turn put down their reading materials, and stood to greet her. Tonraq stood, wrapping his daughter in a hug, which she returned, and as she sat, her mother placed a heaping plate of food before her, Senna placed a kiss on her forehead and wrapped her shoulders in a brief one-armed embrace. Even from here she could see the dark skinned girl laugh, and hug her parents back before tucking in to her food.

Hot bitter tears formed in the corners of the engineer’s eyes as she couldn’t help but compare Korra’s jovial, loving family breakfast to her own father’s cold, distant, and downright hostile behavior to her this morning. All thoughts of visiting Korra fled her mind as she threw her leg over the bike and rammed her helmet over her head. _No. No, I will not ruin Korra’s happiness just because I don’t have any of my own._ The tears sting her eyes as she speeds off, once again unsure of where she is going. _Oh Korra,_ she thinks morosely to herself. _I’d trade places with you in an instant if I could._

* * *

 

 It’s the soft morning sunlight on her face that wakes her. The warmth of the suns rays drawing her from a peaceful sleep. She stretched languidly, soft panting entering her ears. “Mmmm.” She moaned quietly. “Morning Naga.” Her voice laced with sleep, she reached out and scratched her dog on the head, a smile on her face. She sat up slowly, stretching her arms above her head and yawning hugely.

“Korra sweetheart,” her mother spoke softly from the doorway. “Breakfast is ready downstairs whenever you are.”

“Mmkay mom. Thanks.” Korra replied sleepily while rubbing her eyes. She was never quite sure why she still did that. Even though she couldn’t see, her eyes still felt heavy with sleep in the mornings. She chuckled to herself and shrugged, pushing up off the bed and heading for the door. _Weird morning thoughts._ Her sunglasses stayed on the nightstand untouched. She didn’t need them.

She shuffled out of the room and turned left. Keeping one hand on the wall, she felt her way to the bathroom. During the day she normally walked about perfectly capable of finding her way by memory, gained through trial and error involving many stubbed toes, bruised shins, and embarrassing falls. She didn’t trust her sleepy morning brain however, hence the hand on the wall. Naga accompanied her of course, trotting along on the other side. Another point of reference to help orient her.

One hand on the wall and the other on her dog, she found her way to the bathroom, running her hand briefly over the sign on the door just to make sure. The wood was cool underneath her fingertips, the familiar lettering of the brail bringing a smile to her face. The individual bumps stood out like mountaintops, each one a part of a whole; each one forming a letter, which in turn formed a word. She scratched her head as she pushed open the door, wondering where such philosophical thoughts were coming from so early in the day.

The floor was cold on her bare feet, and she hopped slightly as she undressed, the soft thumps of her clothes hitting the floor echoing slightly in the room. Goosebumps popped up on her exposed skin, as she fiddled with the knobs, adjusting the water temperature before stepping under the spray of the shower. She washed slowly, her thoughts turning, as they had for the last few days, to Asami.

It still didn’t make much sense to her. Why would a woman who was so successful in so many ways, spend nearly the entire day with her, the blind, no name daughter of a minor city official with a dog as her only claim to friendship? And why would she promise to come back? What was in it for her? What did Asami gain from spending time with her? She sighed, and leaned her head against the shower wall. “It doesn’t make any sense,” she whispered to her self.

Her hands tingled, and she clenched them repeatedly, remembering the feel of Asami’s skin on hers. That feeling of electricity passing back and forth between them had been invigorating, and she wondered if Asami felt it too. Asami’s hands were so soft; so soft yet also callused, and so warm. Korra smiled, recalling that brief moment she had held her hair in her hand. It was almost as soft as her skin, so silky smooth, and it shared Asami’s scent of roses and motor oil.

She shook her head, laughing slightly to her self. _Look at me, going cuckoo over a girl I’ll never run in to again. This is Asami Sato we’re talking about after all._ It didn’t help however, as her laugh only made her remember Asami’s. Light and free, like the tinkling of thousands of tiny bells. Such an addictive sound. She laughed again, shaking her entire body, and standing up straight again. “Ok, enough daydreaming.” She began washing her hair, trying to shut her mind off, something she found difficult. That was one side effect of her blindness. There was plenty of time to think, something she found herself passing many hours doing.

She shut off the shower, shaking her head as she stepped out. “Stupid morning brain,” she muttered to herself. Naga whined in response. She laughed, reaching out as Naga moved her head under her hand, and scratched her dog behind the ears. “You think so too huh girl?” Naga barked. “Yeah I thought so.” She smiled at her dog’s antics. Standing straight, she felt along the wall briefly and wrapped a towel around herself. She then knelt, finding the pile of her clothes and held them out to Naga. “Naga,” she said. “Laundry.”

Gently, her canine companion took the wad in to her mouth and padded off to the corner, a pair of wooden clicks sounding as she dropped them in to the wooden hamper, designed to open with a foot pedal. Korra felt a nudge against her hands and gave Naga some scratches, smiling to herself. “Good girl. Now come on, let me get dressed and we’ll get something to eat.” Naga barked happily and the two headed off back down the hall to Korra’s room.

After feeding Naga, Korra headed in to the dining room where she was warmly greeted by both of her parents. The delicious aroma of pancakes entered her nose as her mother set a plate in front of her, and she eagerly tucked in.

“So Kor…,” her father began, but the obnoxious roar of a motorcycle directly outside the house interrupted him.

Korra scowled, annoyed. Whoever was racing around on a motorcycle this early in the morning obviously didn’t value their quiet time the way she did.

“So Korra,” her father tried again once the noise had faded. “Who do you think is going to win the World Series next year?”

She laughed. “Dad,” she admonished. “The season hasn’t even started yet. It’s way too early to tell.”

Tonraq laughed. “Maybe so, but it’s never too early to start placing your bets.”

She smiled. “Oh, we’re betting now are we?” The taunting in her tone was obvious. “Remember what happened last time?”

“I have NO idea what you’re talking about. THAT was a fluke and nothing more.” Tonraq’s tone was one of false haughtiness.

“Oh of course, of course.” Korra matched her father.

The two shared a laugh, before being interrupted again when the doorbell rang.

“Now who could that be,” Senna wondered. “I’ll get it.”

The previously outgoing and engaged Korra turned fearful, the prospect of possibly being forced to interact with whoever was at the door terrifying her, and she bolted for the stairs, (as much as a blind girl can bolt anywhere). Only once she was within the safety of her room, Naga at her side, and sunglasses firmly pressed on to her face just in case, did she let out a breath.

Drawing her legs up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and listened, straining her ears to try and hear whatever might be going on downstairs.

* * *

 

The aging, dirty-orange station wagon trundled to a stop outside the blue painted house. The driver of the vehicle, a tall bald man with an arrow tattoo on his head shut off the car, and turned to the three children in the back. They were practically bouncing up and down with anticipation.

“Now then,” he began, calmly yet firmly. “I want the three of you to remember your manners, especially around Korra. You know how easy it is to spook her and we don’t want that, do we?”

The three shook their heads adamantly, their eyes wide and eager.

Tenzin smiled at his brood. “Make sure you announce yourself before entering a room when Korra’s there, and maybe, if you’re very good, Korra will tell you a story. How does that sound?”

Three enthusiastic cheers burst from the children, and they stampeded out of the vehicle without further ado, and headed for the front door.

Tenzin sighed, running his hand over his face, and turning to his wife. “Is it too late to put them up for adoption?”

Pema chuckled quietly, pulling him in for a kiss. “Just a little,” she said quietly. “You know how they love Korra.”

“I do,” he responded with a smile. “Shall we?”

She gave a nod in affirmation, and Tenzin got out, going around to the other side and helping his pregnant wife out of the car. Hooking his elbow through hers, the two made their way to the door, where their three children were waiting. The two youngest were bouncing up and down in anticipation. The eldest was waiting more calmly, her hands clasped behind her back, but a sense of anticipation was obvious about her figure. She rocked back and forth, a smile of anticipation on her face.

Tenzin smiled at his eager children. “Now then, everyone ready?”

Eager nods from all three. He reached out and rang the doorbell.

The sound of quick footsteps followed, coming rapidly towards the door before heading quickly in the opposite direction. A slower tread could be heard as well, these footsteps approaching the door slowly and methodically.

The door swung open, revealing a surprised Senna, whose expression quickly turned to one of happiness.

“Senna,” Tenzin greeted warmly, bowing. “Good morning. I hope we aren’t intruding. I thought we would come by and see how you’re settling in if you don’t mind.”

“Tenzin. Pema,” Senna greeted them happily, wrapping each in a hug. “It’s wonderful to see you. Of course you’re not intruding. Please come in, come in! I’ll make some tea.” She moved aside and ushered the pair in. “Oh,” she exclaimed, noticing the children. “Hello kids how are you three today?” Senna smiled widely.

“Good morning Mrs. La,” Jinora, the eldest, mirrored her father’s bow. “I’m doing very well, thank you. How are you?”

Senna returned her bow. “I’m well Jinora, thank you for asking.”

Jinora drew breath to ask another question but was interrupted when her sister flung herself in between them and began speaking rapidly, bouncing up and down eagerly and clapping her hands.

“Hi Mrs. Korra’s Mom! Do you remember me? It’s me Ikki! Are you having a good day? I am! Daddy said we could play with Korra! Where is Korra? Is she here? Is she sleeping? I smell food! Were you having breakfast? What did you eat? Do you always have breakfast at the same time? Do you always eat the same thing? We have to wake up early and meditate before breakfast every day! Daddy says its important but sometimes I wish we could sleep in! Does Korra eat with you? Do you have to feed her cause she’s blind? Is she still blind? Where’s Naga?”

“Ikki,” Tenzin scolded lightly. “Be polite.”

Senna chuckled. “Yes,” she spoke patiently. “Good morning to you too Ikki. Korra is up in her room, and Naga is with her. No I don’t have to feed her. Yes Korra is still blind. Yes we were having breakfast. We had pancakes. Yes we normally eat at the same time, and no we don’t always have the same thing.”

“Alright ladies, enough chatter. This is a military operation and we need to stay on schedule.” Tenzin’s youngest child cut in importantly.

Tenzin rubbed a hand over his face in exasperation. “Meelo,” he breathed out in irritation.

Senna laughed, giving Meelo a salute. “My apologies Commander Meelo, but perhaps you’d like to have some cookies and milk before you finish up your mission?”

Meelo’s face softened slightly, his arms dropping from where they had been crossed over his chest.

“C…cookies?” He tried to keep the wistfulness out of his voice and expression, but Senna could tell his resolve was cracking. “Weeelll,” he continued. “I suppose I don’t want my troops to collapse from hunger.” He raised a hand to his face and continued conspiratorially. “They’re not very tough if you ask me.” He jerked a thumb in his sisters’ direction. The two girls glared at him.

Senna laughed lightly, and led the eager children in to the kitchen. “Would you two like some tea?” she asked over her shoulder as Pema and Tenzin followed.

“Tea would be lovely. Thank you Senna,” Pema replied with a smile.

Tonraq soon joined them in the kitchen, and greeted the family warmly. “I’ll go let Korra know it’s safe to come down,” he said with a smile. “Wouldn’t want her to miss out on your visit.” He clapped Tenzin on the shoulder, and headed for the stairs.

The three adults sat at the small kitchen table while the cookies baked.

Tenzin set his teacup down. “So I take it Korra is still having trouble interacting with others? I thought I heard footsteps when I rang the doorbell. They sounded rather frantic.”

Senna sighed. “I’m afraid so. It’s so hard for her to open up to people, but I can’t exactly blame her. We’re hoping that Republic City will be good for her, help her open up a little, maybe make a friend or two.”

“Poor thing,” Pema put in. “After everything she’s been through, she deserves a little happiness.”

“I agree,” Tenzin concurred, taking a sip of his tea and nodding. “If there’s any way we can help, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

Senna smiled at the couple. “Thank you. You’ve both always been so supportive of her. She loves you, and the children so much. All I can ask is that you keep doing what you’ve been doing, and supporting her so fiercely.”

Pema took hold of one of Senna’s hands and smiled at the other woman. “Always,” her tone was reassuring. “We love her so much.”

The two women smiled at each other for a moment before the oven timer went off and the kids cheered.

“Oh,” Senna remarked with a smile, getting up. “The cookies are done.”

* * *

 

 Korra sighed as she listened to the quiet murmur of voices downstairs. She scratched Naga’s head, seeking comfort in the presence of her animal companion. There were footsteps coming up the stairs that after a moment, she recognized as the sure, heavy tread of her father.

He knocked on her door a moment later. “Korra?”

“Come in,” she replied quietly.

The small woosh of air passing over her face, and the close sound of her father’s footsteps told her he had. The bed dipped and her father’s strong arm wrapped around her shoulders. “You should come down and meet our guests,” he told her gently.

She tightened up at this, the tension in her body obvious, and her voice nervous as she spoke. “N…no. I’m fine. I think I’ll just stay up here.” She twirled a piece of hair in her fingers.

Tonraq pulled her close, soothingly rubbing up and down her arm. “Sweetheart,” he practically whispered. “It’s only Tenzin and Pema. There’s no reason for you to be scared.”

Korra’s breath wooshed out of her like a balloon loosing its tension, and her body relaxed. “It is?” The relief in her voice was palpable.

“It is,” Tonraq confirmed. “And they brought the kids with them. You know how much they love you.”

“Yeah.” She smiled. “Ok, I’ll be down in a minute.”

She feels herself being drawn in close, and her father places a tender kiss on her forehead.

“Alright sweetie,” he tells her, and she can feel the bed lift as he stands. His footsteps head for the door.

“Dad?” She speaks up quietly; the hesitation and uncertainty clear in her voice.

His footsteps pause, his clothes rustling, and she’s guessing he’s turned around. Korra can practically feel his gaze on her.

“Hmm?” he questions her.

“I’m sorry,” she says, voice trembling, almost guilty.

“For what honey?” Tonraq sounds confused.

Korra bites her lip for a moment, taking a breath. “For being the way I am. For being…broken.” She nervously rubs her hands along her thighs. “I know I’m probably not the daughter you and mom expected…or wanted but…” She was cut off as she heard a quick pounding of footsteps and was suddenly scooped up in to her father’s arms. He pressed her head to his chest, the sound of his rapidly beating heart sounding loud in her ear.

“Shhhh,” he corrected her. “Don’t talk like that. You’re not broken, and your mother and I love you more than anything. The day you were born was the happiest day of our lives, and we wouldn’t trade one moment of the time we get to spend with you for all the money in the world. You’re perfect just the way you are. Blind or not, nervous around people or not, you are our daughter and we love you. Remember that.”

Korra sat quietly in her father’s arms for a moment, stunned, though she knew she shouldn’t be. Her parents loved her and they never tired of showing it. She shouldn’t have doubted.

“I love you dad,” she told him sincerely, clutching on to his shirt.

“I love you too munchkin.” He kissed her on the forehead once more. “You gonna be alright?”

She nodded in to his chest.

He laughed, setting her back on the bed, and standing. “Come on down when you’re ready.”

She nodded again, a small smile on her face. The door shut quietly behind her father and she chuckled. Naga’s head found its way under her hand, and she gave her a good scratch. “We’re pretty lucky to have mom and dad huh girl?” she posed the question to her canine companion. Naga barked happily in response and jumped up on to her owner, placing her massive paws on her legs and applying her large tongue to Korra’s face. “Aaagh! Ok ok! I love you too girl! I’m feeling better!” The dog removed herself, seemingly satisfied with her treatment and sat, panting and tail thumping happily against the floor.

After cleaning the dog drool from her face, Korra stood up, placing a hand on Naga’s shoulders. “Come on girl, let’s go down and say hi to everybody.” This earned another happy bark and the two made their way downstairs.

The moment she stepped in to the kitchen, it felt like three small hurricanes barreled in to her, attaching themselves to her legs and midsection.

“Oof!” she let out as Tenzin’s children tackled her.

“Korra!” they cried in unison.

She laughed happily. “Hi,” she replied, smiling. “Wow you guys are getting big!” The three children detached themselves from her.

“ **I’m** getting big,” Meelo insisted. “These ladies are just getting fat.”

“Meelo!” Ikki and Jinora yelled indignantly.

“It’s the cookies,” he whispered conspiratorially in to Korra’s ear. “Too many sweets.”

Korra laughed again. “It’s not a good idea to call women fat Meelo, not if you want to get a girl to like you.”

“I calls ‘em like I sees ‘em. Besides girls are icky.” he spoke with confidence.

Korra frowned, her tone shifting to one of military professionalism, “Listen up soldier, new standing order. Never bring up a woman’s weight, unless it’s complimentary. We have to be the bigger person in this army, understood?”

His heels made a sound as they clicked together, and she knew he was almost certainly saluting. “Yes sir!”

“Very good Commander,” she complimented him, nodding. “As you were.”

Ikki spoke up then, “Korra! Come play with us!”

Korra smiled, “Ok,” she agreed, nodding. “Just let me say hi to your parents first, alright?”

“Yay!” Ikki yelled, clapping enthusiastically.

She reached out, ruffling the small girl’s hair, and moved past the kids, stepping towards the table. A scraping of chairs and then she was enveloped in a two sided hug by the two adults that were practically family.

“Korra, it’s wonderful to see you again. You’re certainly growing up in to a remarkable young woman,” Tenzin told her happily.

“Thanks Tenzin,” she smiled. “I’d say it’s lovely to see you too but ya know.” She giggled, and Tenzin chuckled.

“Korra dear,” Pema spoke from the other side. “It’s so wonderful seeing you so happy. I brought you some of those biscuits you love so much.”

Shifting, she hugged the older woman. “Yumm! Thanks Pema!” Her face shifted, mouth opening in surprise. “Pema, are you..” she placed a hand on the older woman’s stomach.

Pema laughed, placing her hand over Korra’s. “I am. Three months along.”

Korra squealed happily. “Oh! That is so great! Congratulations!” She wrapped her arms around Pema again, hugging enthusiastically.

“Thank you dear. Katara says he’s strong and healthy. We’re very excited.”

“That’s so awesome,” Korra almost whispered. She elbowed Tenzin good- naturedly. “Nice job lover man. Didn’t think you still had it in you.” She clasped her hands together. “I guess miracles are still possible after all, even at your age.” Dramatically, she wiped away a tear.

Tenzin sputtered for a moment, clearly flustered. “Korra, please,” he admonished.

The four adults shared a laugh. Korra’s hands were then grabbed by two smaller pairs and Ikki spoke up enthusiastically.

“Come on! Come play!” Ikki and Meelo then began dragging her out of the kitchen, the force of their tugging making her bend over and walk hunched. Naga barked and jumped excitedly all around the three as they pulled Korra towards the back door.

She laughed. “Ok, ok I’m coming, I’m coming!”

* * *

 

Asami blinked back the tears currently flowing down her face. She flicked her foot, shifting through the gears as she weaved in and out of the early morning Republic City traffic. The thrum of the motorcycle beneath her lacked much of its usual comfort for her, her thoughts constantly churning like mad through her genius mind.

_Dad. Korra. Dad. I miss you Mom. If you were still here then maybe things would be different…Korra. Dad. Korra. Korra…Korra._

She shook her head. Her thoughts were distracting her and she nearly rammed in to the back of a Satomobile in front of her. _Why am I thinking about Korra so much,_ she wondered. _No idea._ Another head shake. That was a blatant lie and she knew it. She knew exactly why Korra had dominated her thoughts these past few days.

Korra was a bit of an enigma to the engineer. So beautiful, yet so shy. So talented with the guitar yet so unsure of herself. There was such potential locked within the enticing tan-skinned woman, and all Asami wanted was to find the key. To break down Korra’s barriers, learn what made her tick. To take apart her inner workings and find out how they meshed together to form the whole that was Korra.

_Wait…did I just call Korra beautiful?_ She shrugged. It wasn’t that big a deal. After all, Korra was beautiful, gorgeous even. That’s something she had realized from the first moment she met the blind girl.

The thought brought back some less than pleasant memories. The first day she realized she was bisexual, or rather, when she had enlightened her father of her newfound discovery. Hiroshi Sato had always been a fairly traditional man, and without her mother around to soften him, the knowledge that his precious little princess, his only heir, and the only one left to continue the Sato name and bloodline after he passed, subscribed to a different kind of love than himself drove him in to a fury. Bad memories that Asami didn’t want to get in to at the moment. She was already upset enough.

A flash of green to her right made her turn her head, slowing her bike and pulling over quickly. She hopped off the bike, pulling her helmet off and hanging it on one of the handlebars. Taking a quick look around, she managed a smile. The park always did serve to calm her. She whipped out a compact mirror from her bag, an itching reminding her that she had, in fact, been crying. Thankfully, her makeup was undamaged and she dabbed a tissue at her eyes, mopping up the remainder of her tears.

She sighed, trudging in to the park, seeking refuge from the thoughts that plagued her. Wandering through the park, she took notice of the people there. Families with their children, couples strolling hand in hand, joggers, bikers, even a few fishermen; all of them called the park home today. Pausing, she glanced at the pai-sho boards, mouth tightening as she watched a little girl playing with her father. The girl won, sitting up proudly and crossing her arms, a big smile on her face, and the father picked her up, an equally large smile on his own, nuzzling her affectionately.

Asami looked away, biting her own lip, the tears threatening to come again. She moved on quickly, the happy sight bringing up too many memories of how she and her father USED to be. _Not anymore,_ she thought bitterly. _It’s like he doesn’t even care now._

With another sigh, she marched on, ambling through the park, instinct drawing her to a small hill overlooking the lake. She climbed the hill, her boots digging in to the soft soil. Coming to the top of the rise, she stopped for a moment, taking in the scenery, a small sad smile finally forming on her face.

An oak, tall and gnarled, its branches spreading wide, providing ample shade, called the hill home. A flood of happy memories flowed in, tears gathering in her eyes, this time of happy recollection. Picnics shared underneath this tree. The Sato family, hale and healthy, and undamaged, reclining underneath the branches, sharing love and laughter and happiness. She recalled her mother and father exchanging declarations of love, sipping wine and trading kisses while her young self expressed her childish displeasure. Her mother, patiently trying to pass on the art of sewing, and knitting. Things she had never showed much inclination or talent for. Her father playing tag, chasing her around and around the great oak, while her mother watched fondly, till tiredness and hunger drew them back to sit panting on the blanket once again. Both father and mother pushing her on the rope swing hanging from the tree, the wood warmed by the rays of the afternoon sun. Her mother tending to all the various scrapes and ailments that resulted from a child at play, curing them, as only a mother could.

Asami walked forward, placing a reverent hand on the aged tree, thanking it for giving her so many happy memories. Slight movement in the corner of her eye made her turn, and for the first time that day, a true smile appeared on her face. She walked forward, running a hand down one of the ropes of the old swing, somehow still there after all this time. Tentatively, she tested the seat. It still seemed fairly solid. She slipped her bag off her shoulders, setting it against the trunk. Carefully, hearing the wood creak slightly, she turned and lowered herself in to the seat.

She rocked herself slightly, pausing and looking around almost guiltily, a small blush on her face, biting her lower lip. Crossing her legs, she pushed back and swung forward, gradually gaining speed until she was practically flying. Long onyx locks flowed behind her like a cape. Throwing her legs back and forth, hands clasped tightly to the ropes, she leaned back as far as she could on each forward swing, popping back up quickly with each back. Unashamedly, uncaring of who may hear, she laughed out loud, happy and free as a child again even for just a moment. And for an instant she could hear other laughter entwined with hers, one light and feathery, the other deep and husky, and both full of love and joy. For a moment, felt two hands on her back, keeping the motion steady and holding her safe on the seat, one light and delicate, but firm and loving, the other strong and protective, but just as loving, guiding, a lighthouse in the dark sea of life.


	4. Anticipation

“Oompf.” Korra hit the floor with a soft thump and a whoosh of air. Yawning sleepily, and blinking, she released an annoyed stream of air from between her lips. “Guess ‘m up now,” she mumbled to herself, resigned to the fact that, yet again, she had fallen out of bed, and woken herself far earlier than she needed to be up, or at least…as far as she could tell. It certainly felt early.

Not that she needed to be up for anything really, after all it was summer, and school didn’t start for another few weeks at least. She had mixed feelings about that. Her past experiences with public school hadn’t exactly been pleasant, and were partly the reason that she and her family had left the South Pole for Republic City.

She shook her head, not wanting to think about school, or much of anything right now. No all she wanted to think about right now was the gurgling of hunger demanding to be satisfied in her stomach. But it was so comfy here on the floor. Rolling over, she slid the rest of the way on to the floor and lay there on her back, spread eagle.

Letting out another massive yawn, she had just decided to go straight back to sleep right where she was when something wet and foul smelling pressed its self on to her face. Recoiling in horror, she shoved at the mass of fur on top of her, letting loose a muffled shout of protest. Finally winning free of the mass, she spit and coughed frantically, wiping at her tongue and sitting up.

“Ewww,” she exclaimed. “Now my mouth tastes like dog butt! Naga why!?” Naga gave her most innocent bark and attempted to curry her master’s favor with numerous doggy kisses. “Yeah, yeah,” Korra spoke, shaking her head. “Don’t think I’m just gonna forgive you right away like that.”

The wolf dog let loose a pitiful whine, and nudged the blind girl’s hands with her massive snout.

“Uggh,” Korra conceded. “Alright, alright. Just don’t do it again. You know better.” She rubbed the canine’s head affectionately. Naga’s response was to fart loudly. “Aggggghh,” Korra yelled in discomfort. “Naga!” She covered her nose and evacuated the room, Naga on her heels, barking excitedly.

After a shower, a change of clothes, and a hearty spray of air freshener in her room, Korra and her canine companion made their way downstairs in search of breakfast.

Breakfast, it turned out, was waffles, as she could smell them from the bottom of the stairs. Smiling, she headed for the kitchen, once again with a hand on the wall and the other on Naga.

“Mom?” she questioned as she entered the kitchen. No response. Nor was there the usual sound of plates clinking in the sink or the shuffling of fabric that would indicate her mother’s presence in the kitchen. Shrugging she followed the smell of waffles over to the counter and ran her fingers along it until they hit a plate. The smell was strongest here, but just to make sure, she poked out a finger, which squished in to something soft. Bringing that finger to her lips she smiled, confirming the presence of waffles on this particular plate.

Leaning comfortably on the counter, she picked up a waffle with her hands and took a massive bite, syrup dribbling down her chin. She didn’t care; too busy enjoying a delicious breakfast prepared with love by her mother. Another big bite, her cheeks swelling with food, spelled the end of that particular waffle, and she reached for another.

This time she chose to shove the whole thing in her mouth, happily munching away. Resting her hand on the counter however, her fingers hit something plastic. Intrigued, she investigated further, her fingertips exploring various bumps, ridges and valleys of the square object, the object, which turned out to be a tape player.

“Mmm,” she hummed in understanding. Tape players were her parent’s way of leaving her messages, particularly when they had to be out of the house and didn’t get the chance to tell her beforehand, sticky notes of course, being useless to her. She pressed the play button with her pinky, that finger being the least sticky, and her mother’s voice played from the speaker.

“Hi sweetie,” the message began. “Dad and I had to go in to work today so you’ve got the house to yourself. You’ve probably found the waffles by now and there are more in the fridge so eat up. We should be back early in the evening so until then be safe and enjoy yourself. We love you honey.” The machine clicked off and Korra smiled.

“Love you too mom, dad,” she spoke to the air. So, a day to herself then, what should she do? “Guess I’ll find out what’s on the radio,” she mused. Naga whined and Korra amended her previous statement. _After I feed Naga of course,_ she reminded herself. She finished off the waffles on the plate, washing her hands and going to do just that, and soon her giant furry food vacuum was happily munching away at her kibble, leaving Korra to fetch the promised waffles from the fridge.

She opened the fridge, poking her hand around until finding a large plate wrapped in plastic. She pulled it out, rolling the cover back and poking at the food, trying to determine the contents. Smiling, Korra victoriously took her plate of waffles in hand, and headed for the living room.

Flopping on to the couch, she could feel Naga’s presence on her feet a moment later, the big dog radiating warmth. She reached over and found the radio, a massive, boxy thing that had been carted all the way from the South Pole. She ran her hands over the wood lovingly, remembering all the nights spent in front of this behemoth snuggled up with her parents, listening to the scratchy, and sometimes barely decipherable sounds coming through all the way from Republic City.

“Radio really is magic, isn’t it Naga?” She scratched the big dog’s head, and Naga let out an affirmative huff, licking her hand affectionately. She giggled at her longtime companion. “Good thing it’s not T.V., huh girl?” She sighed. There hadn’t been many televisions in the Southern Tribe, but their use always made Korra feel left out. Whenever they had been used in her old school, she had been forced to sit on the sidelines and guess at what was going on from sound alone. Just another way her condition had ostracized her.

Korra let her fingers run through the dog’s fur contemplatively, as she fiddled with the dials, eventually finding a radio station playing smooth, relaxing jazz. Leaning back, she let out a sigh, and shoved a waffle in her mouth.

“Sure would be nice to have someone to share this kinda thing with, huh Naga?” These peaceful days were nice and all, but being alone for so long was really starting to take a toll on her psyche. “I mean sure,” she continued. “We’ve got Mom and Dad, Tenzin, Pema, the kids. But still…it’d be nice to have somebody my age.” She drew in a long breath, letting it out through her nose. “Somebody I could call friend,” she whispered.

Naga made an indignant noise and shoved her snout against Korra’s shin. The girl laughed and reached down to scratch the canine behind the ears. “Ok I meant _Human_ friend. Does that satisfy you?” A tongue ran up her leg in a conciliatory gesture. “Yeah, yeah…drama queen.” If she had any concept of the action, Korra would have rolled her eyes. Instead she just shook her head, half in exasperation, half in indulgence.

She leaned back in to the sofa, empty plate going to the side table. She’d take care of that later…probably…yeah. Korra had never been known for her neatness. She only kept her floor relatively clean to avoid tripping over things she couldn’t see, and that was, of course, everything. The number of annoying situations this had created in the past was high.

Closing her eyes, Korra listened to the music, quietly humming along to songs she recognized. _Asami likes jazz,_ she reminded herself, the thought popping in to her head suddenly. _Asami…_ _I still can’t believe I actually met her in person, even for that short time._

The thought brought a smile to her face, memories of the few hours spent with the heiress flooding her mind. The sound of the woman’s laugh, so light and free, even with the hardship of the loss of her mother when she was six placed upon her shoulders, and the pressure of being the soul inheritor of Future Industries, with all its vast wealth and influence and the responsibility that went with it. The feel of the woman’s hand in hers, soft and delicate, yet strong, and callused. Sure in her grip as she was in most things in life. The inventor’s smooth silky hair, so soft and delicate between her fingertips, the confident, yet gentle and caring way in which she spoke, even to someone like Korra. If she didn’t know any better, Korra would say Asami actually cared about her as more than just the sad little blind girl she had helped get home.

She barked out a little bitter laugh at the thought. _Stupid girl,_ she chastised herself. _Asami doesn’t give a shit about you. Not really._ Still…she couldn’t help but relive the memory of Asami’s arms around her, the warm embrace accompanied by the sweet, sweet mixture of roses and motor oil coming off the other woman. She felt her face grow hot at the thought of that embrace. And the words Asami had whispered in to her ear. “You’re pretty awesome Korra.”

Still, there was a niggling doubt in the back of the Southern girl’s mind. Had Asami actually meant those words? What reason would she have to say them, to HER of all people? Korra shook her head, scoffing. _No,_ she reasoned. _Asami was just being polite. She’s a socialite after all. She’s practiced putting up a polite and caring front while hiding her true emotions since she was very young._

“Unnngggh,” Korra groaned in frustration, dragging her hands down her face. “What is wrong with me Naga? Why am I putting so much thought in to this?” The wolf dog had no answer other than to push her snout against her mistress’ foot and whine in a supportive manner.

“I mean it’s not like we’re friends or anything,” the blind girl continued somberly as she reached a hand down to stroke the dog’s head. “Hell I wouldn’t even really call us acquaintances.” She frowned. “We hardly know each other. We only met once for like, a few hours.” Korra shook her head dismissively. “I’m sure she doesn’t even remember me anyway.”

Korra was quiet for a long time, listening to the radio and running her hand through Naga’s fur. Running through a loop in her head, were her experiences with the caring, sweet heiress who smelled like a garden. Limited as they were, they consumed her, confusing and enticing her to no end.

“It doesn’t make any sense,” she sighed to the dog at her feet. “She’s pretty important, yet she spent almost a whole day here. Why would somebody like that spend time with me? Plus she actually chose to sit with ME instead of inside with Mom or Dad. I’m sure there was something else she could’ve been doing, but no. She actually takes the time to help me home and then STAYS.”

She ran her hands through her hair, sinking further in to the couch. “Pfffffft,” she breathed out in frustration. “I don’t get it at all.”

Increasingly, the sound of the radio failed to soothe her, failed to calm her nerves. She could feel her anxiety building and for a moment, worried she would have a panic attack. If that happened, she would need her medicine, which was all the way upstairs in the bathroom. She’d have to send Naga after it.

Taking in a deep breath, she slipped down on to the floor with Naga, pulling the dog in to her lap, and pulling her legs up in to the lotus position. She wrapped her arms around the large hybrid canine, burying her face in the fur and breathing in her best friend’s calming scent.

“One,” she counted slowly, breathing out in a measured pace, before inhaling again, just as slowly. “Two,” she continued, using the breathing exercise Tenzin had taught her to help stay calm. It had helped her in the past in avoiding building panic attacks. “Three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten.”

Blessedly, the tension in her body eased, her muscles relaxing, as the adrenaline drained from her system, and her heart rate went back to normal. She sent a mental thank you to Tenzin for the techniques that had saved her a considerable amount of pain and stress in the past.

“Mmmm,” she hummed in to Naga, who wagged her tail in response, the appendage slapping the floor rhythmically. “Tenzin might be an old monk with a stick up his butt sometimes, but he sure knows how to relax…at least in theory.” This made her chuckle. For all his sagely monk wisdom and rhetoric about calmness and self-control, Tenzin could be so easily flustered. One of her favorite past times had been finding ways to get under the old man’s skin. It was endlessly entertaining for the blind girl in her younger days as Tenzin attempted to teach her what he knew of meditation and relaxation.

“Remind me to apologize to Tenzin sometime soon girl,” she directed her canine companion. Naga barked happily, wagging her tail faster. “Still,” she sighed. “I can’t help but think about Asami. I mean it’s not that weird. She has been my hero since I was little, plus she’s absolutely amazing. And she totally talked to me!” Korra laughed again. “Asami Sato was actually in my bedroom. Can you believe that?”

Naga barked again and began enthusiastically applying her tongue to Korra’s face, causing the woman to shriek, and giggle, attempting to push the dog away with her hands, shielding her face with her forearms.

“Aggh,” she yelled. “Naga, that tickles! Ok, ok down girl, down!”

Naga did back off, though with a reluctant whine, tail still whirring audibly through the air. Korra smiled and reached out, pulling Naga’s head gently towards her by her jowls, and kissed her affectionately on the nose.

Sitting back against the couch, Korra tilted her head back towards the ceiling, still chuckling, and wiping the dog slobber from her face.

She spent a few hours there, lying on the living room floor with Naga, just letting the radio soothe her, and keep her company. Her mind wandered, to the strange places it traversed when she was left alone to think, which was often. Eventually, she found herself contemplating what fruit might think of were it sentient. Bananas have surprisingly dirty minds if you asked her, and tomatoes made such moving poetry. “Who would’ve thought pineapples would be so good at dancing,” she mumbled absentmindedly.

Naga whined pitifully, and Korra crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. “Well I don’t hear you coming up with anything missy.”

The canine barked quietly, dropping her head down to the floor.

Korra sighed. “Yes, I know you can’t really talk. Pretending you can just helps me think.”

Naga sneezed, and let out an indignant sounding bark.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t pretend to hear that,” Korra countered, and the dog let out a huff.

Korra chuckled, and pushed herself to her feet, stretching her arms up above her head. Feeling a sudden burst of restlessness, she brought her plate in to the kitchen and placed it in the sink. Next step was her sunglasses. She went upstairs and retrieved them off her nightstand, slipping them on to her face, and making sure they were secure.

Heading for the front door, she felt for her shoes, went to the stairs, sat down, and slipped them on to her feet. “Naga,” she instructed with a smile. “Vest.”

The large canine barked excitedly and raced off in to the house to retrieve her special service dog vest. She was back in a few moments, the article in question clutched in her mouth, tail whirring eagerly at the prospect of a walk. Happily, she deposited it in to her mistress’ hands and stood stock still as Korra slipped it on to her body.

Korra smiled as she felt Naga’s muscles twitching eagerly, the large dog waiting obediently, still yet obviously excited. Running her hands over the vest, she checked to ensure it was on properly, with all the buckles and straps in place, and no twists or bunches that would make it uncomfortable for her best friend.

With everything in place, she grabbed hold of the large handle attached to the vest, and moved with Naga, towards the front door. She paused however, pouting when a thought struck her. “I guess if I’m going out I should bring the stick,” she mumbled. Sighing, she reached out, feeling for the corner behind the door until her hand closed around the rubber handle of what was essentially a cane. However, unlike a normal cane, there to provide support, hers was there to warn her of objects in her path. Long, thin, and made of tough plastic, it served as an extra appendage to help her find her way in the world. Her mother had told her it was orange, and she did her best to try to comprehend the concept. She felt a bit further and found the leather strap hanging from the end of the handle, there to prevent her from losing the guide should she drop it, and slipped her wrist through it.

She sighed. “Uggh. I hate this thing.” As if Naga in her vest, and herself with her sunglasses didn’t call enough attention to the fact that she was different, the large orange plastic stick basically screamed out to everyone around, “Hey, look at me! I’m blind!”

She sighed again, shaking her head, wondering once more what orange looked like. Just as quickly, she abandoned the train of thought, feeling again, the sense of restlessness from before, the urge to move driving her forward. Swinging the door open, the pair ventured out of the house. Pausing on the porch, Korra tugged the door closed behind them, and with her thumb, felt for the keyhole, and slipped her key in feeling and hearing the satisfying chunk as the lock engaged. Turning away, she took in a deep breath and let it out, smiling widely. “Come on girl,” she said to Naga. “Let’s see if we can find a park or something.”

Setting off down the sidewalk, she made sure the gate closed firmly behind them before allowing Naga to take the lead, her stick tapping the sidewalk in front of her rhythmically. She hummed a jolly tune as she walked, a happiness she hadn’t felt in some time taking over.

It didn’t take long, perhaps an hour or so of walking, before Naga led her off the main sidewalk, and off to the right. Pausing, she sniffed the air, the scent of trees and grass filling her nostrils. The sound of birds chirping and squirrels, rustling in the leaves met her ears, and she smiled. There was a park not far from her house, a fact that she would be sure to take advantage of in the future. Often times, she used natural settings like this as an escape, when the pressures of life simply bore down on her shoulders with too much force.

“Good girl,” she praised Naga, rubbing her head affectionately. The dog responded by licking her hand. She wandered, allowing Naga to take her where she willed, and after only a few minutes, Naga once again led her off the main path, taking her up a hill, which she realized as the ground, began to rise.

The grass made pleasant swishing sounds beneath her boots as she walked, and within moments, the ground began to level out again, and the sound changed. Instead of the steady “swish, swish,” of grass, the constant sound was interrupted by the intermittent crunch of dry leaves, telling her that at least one tree was nearby. Naga could be heard snuffling along in the grass beside her, and Korra deduced that she was following some sort of scent. It didn’t worry the Southerner. She trusted Naga with her life, and a single command from her would direct the canine back towards home should the need arise. If the wolf dog felt the scent important enough to follow, Korra would happily go along with her.

A few moments more of walking and the sound changed again. Occasionally, small objects could be heard skittering away from her feet through the leaves. Curious, she paused, Naga stopping with her, panting slightly, and reached down to the ground, letting her stick hang off her wrist from the leather strap. Running her hand through the leaves and grass and various debris of nature, her fingers bumped against something small, hard and round. She picked it up, examining it with her fingertips, the most sensitive parts of her hands.

“An acorn,” she proclaimed quietly, smiling and depositing the nut in one of her pockets. She flipped her stick back in to her hand and walked forward again, searching for the mother tree, and found it within seconds. Letting the stick hang from its strap again, she ran her hand over the bark, enjoying the rough, natural texture of the bark beneath her palm. Smiling, she dragged her hand along the bark as she walked, measuring the relative size of the tree as she made a circuit of the trunk. It was big, so it had definitely been here for quite a while.

She had almost completed a full circuit of the tree when her knees bumped in to something, causing her to pause. Curious, she reached out a hand, groping at air for a while and feeling stupid. Korra sincerely hoped no one was watching her at the moment, and felt her face grow hot. Finally, her hand made contact with something other than air and she latched on, running her fingers up and down this new material. It was rough, slightly scratchy, and then it clicked in her mind. “Rope,” she concluded.

And just as quickly as she had grasped it, she let go, gasping slightly. She could have sworn she had felt an odd tingling sensation, not like a sneeze that teased, but wouldn’t come, but similar, so similar in fact as to almost be the same as when she had held Asami’s hand in hers. “No,” she protested. “That’s silly.” She reached out again, taking hold of the rope once more, and once more, the tingling sensation prevailed. It was there, each time she released and re-grasped the rope, the tickling static charge that reminded her so much of the sweet smelling heiress of industry.

Investigating further, she trailed her hand down the rope, the tingling getting stronger as she went along, until instead of rope beneath her hands, it was smooth, warn wood, warmed by the sun’s rays. The tingling was strongest here. Intrigued, she gave the thing a push, understanding dawning on her when it swung out slightly to tap back against her knees. It was a swing. Somehow she had found a swing hanging in this tree, and for some reason, it reminded her greatly of Asami.

She walked around to the other side, keeping a hand on the rope the whole time. Telling Naga to sit near the trunk of the tree, she sat on the swing, hands grasping the rope on either side. The wood was warm underneath her and she smiled sadly, a profound sense of loneliness hitting her once again. Letting out a sigh, she nudged the ground with her feet, rocking back and forth slightly.

“I wish Asami was here,” she mumbled to Naga. “I know we hardly know each other but still…I miss her. Plus, I think she would like this place….or at least I hope she would.” She sighed, shaking her head. “I’m dumb I know. She doesn’t care about me and I hardly know her. We’ve been through this whole song and dance before.”

Korra spent some time there, simply sitting in the swing, contemplating life, and letting the sun warm her face. Eventually, however, it got too hot for her, and she could hear Naga panting as well. Republic City was hot, far hotter than the South Pole at least, and neither of them were used to the heat quite yet. Thus, she decided that it was time to go home and cool off.

Standing and clapping her hands on her knees, she held out her hand. “Here girl,” she commanded, and the wolf dog obliged moving forward and allowing Korra to grab hold of the handle on her vest. “Come on girl,” she spoke quietly. “Let’s go home.” The pair moved off, the faithful canine companion leading her mistress back to the safety of their home.

“She’s not coming,” Korra murmured as she walked. “She won’t.” She shook her head, trying to dispel the foolish notions swirling round in her brain. _But she promised,_ some small part of her that was still hopeful argued. “I could promise to flap my arms and fly to the moon for all the good it would do,” she argued back somewhat bitterly.

* * *

 

 Asami sighed, tapping her pen against her desk in boredom, the blueprints lying out on her desk sitting virtually untouched. She looked down at her notebook and blushed when she noticed, that yet another of what was supposed to be a list of suggestions and improvements for the current blueprint of a prototype Satomobile sitting on her desk, had turned in to a sketch of Korra, the blind girl taking precedence in her thoughts ever since she had first met the girl three days ago. Her usually laser focused mind had been distracted at the most inopportune, and seemingly random, times with thoughts of Korra since then.

Anything could seem to trigger it. From a flash of blue here reminding her of Korra’s clothing, to the sound of a guitar there, bringing memories of Korra’s masterful playing. Or the smell of cooking food wafting from a restaurant, bringing back the taste of Senna’s wonderful cooking and the lunch she had shared with Korra and her parents.

Quite frankly, it was becoming difficult to get anything at all done that didn’t pertain to Korra. In fact, she had been ruminating for several days now, ever since she had promised Korra to meet up with her again on Friday, just what exactly they would be doing together. There may have even been lists, several in fact, of possible activities that both she and Korra would enjoy. And perhaps she went so far as to try and determine some of Korra’s likes and dislikes, based on what she knew of the other girl, and compare them to her own using Venn-diagrams. She was a scientist and an engineer after all. The scientific process was her baby.

She sighed again, kicking off her shoes and propping her feet on her desk. She pushed back and forth, spinning slightly in her office chair, and balanced a pencil between her upper lip and nose. Tilting her head back, she stared up at the ceiling. Highly unprofessional? Yes. Would she normally do something like this at work? No. Absolutely not. However, circumstances being what they were, she was willing to make an exception just this once. Asami frowned. It’s not like her father would check up on her. Though he was technically her boss, he usually preferred to leave her to her own devices. Not to mention the two hadn’t spoken or seen each other since their fight the other morning. Besides that, Asami knew that her father simply didn’t want to deal with her sometimes, because she reminded him so much of her dead mother.

Personally, she did everything in her power to keep Yasuko Sato’s memory alive, believing that a person couldn’t truly be forgotten as long as memories of them remained in the hearts of their loved ones. Thus the pictures of her mother that she kept on her desk, along with family photos, and the personal items she had stored at home in her room.

The current arrangement, when it came to items reminding the current Satos of their lost family member, was somewhat of a compromise. Not long after Yasuko’s death, Hiroshi had attempted to hide away any evidence of her presence in their home, taking anything and everything that reminded him of her, and stashing it in the attic, out of sight and out of mind.

Little Asami, once she had realized what was going on, had fought back, taking every opportunity to replace the items her father had removed in their rightful places. Sometimes she even got the servants to help her, and this lead to a rift between the servants in the household, and a rift between herself and her father. After months of stubbornness from the both of them, and a multitude of arguments, which usually ended with Asami on the losing end, the two settled on a compromise. Thanks to her stubbornness Asami would be in charge of her late mother’s possessions, but she would keep them in her room where her father wouldn’t have to interact with them. Ever since his wife passed, Asami’s room was a place he visited less and less often for the obvious reasons.

But thoughts of her mother were far from the young heiress’ mind at the moment. No, the only thing she could think about was the fascinating girl with sightless eyes she had met several days ago. _I wonder what she’s doing right now,_ she thought to herself. Glancing at the clock, Asami saw that it was growing close to lunchtime. _Maybe Korra’s eating lunch right now, or getting ready to eat, or maybe she’s already eaten and is relaxing outside. The weather’s nice. Maybe she’s out in the garden again, playing her guitar._ This pulled up images of the last time she had listened to Korra play, her impressive biceps on display thanks to her t-shirt. She would be the first to admit she had enjoyed the sight, watching Korra’s muscles flex in her arms, and under her shirt.

For a moment, she contemplated what it would look like to see those impressive muscles on display, without a shirt obstructing her vision, as well as certain…other appealing assets Korra possessed. What it might feel like to run her hands over Korra’s arms, transitioning to her abs, feeling the flex and shift of the muscles beneath the skin. She’d rake her nails across them and up to… _Whoa. Easy there Sato,_ she cautioned. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to calm her racing heart. _It’s way too early to be thinking like that._ She shook her head, looking to clear her mind. _But still…NO. No Asami. No. God what is wrong with me? We barely know each other. Plus Korra has trust issues. You know this._ “Right then, first things first,” she mumbled to herself. She’d have to earn Korra’s trust before anything else.

“Well I’m not going to accomplish anything sitting around here,” she reasoned. Dropping her feet of the desk, she slipped them back in to her shoes, and stood, an expression of determination on her face. Blushing slightly once more as she looked down at her sketch of Korra, she flipped the journal closed and slipped it in to her bag. Rolling up the blueprint on her desk, she locked it away in the filing cabinet behind her, and did a final check of her office, making sure she had all her belongings with her. Confident she had everything; she made a sound of affirmation, shut off the lights and left the room, locking the door behind her.

“Kai. Tell my father I’m leaving for the day,” she told her secretary. Not that he would care. The man was probably too wrapped up in the business of running Future Industries that he wouldn’t notice if she left early, not that she did very often. If she had inherited anything from her father besides his gift for engineering, it was his work ethic.

The young man gave her an affirmative, but she had already turned her attention away from him. He was a nobody really. An orphan, she knew, and someone her father had assigned to work with her, before she told him of her interest in both sexes. She wondered if her father had been hoping for an attraction to form between the two in one of those rare moments he actually seemed to care about her. She just as quickly pushed that thought aside. She had no feelings whatsoever for the man, or boy really. Besides, he was much too young for her, and from what he’d told her, was interested in someone already. City Councilman Tenzin’s oldest daughter, if the rumors around the water fountain were to be believed. Overall, she found him pleasant, he just didn’t really register for her. Especially now that she had met Korra, her interest in the woman unquestionable. She wasn’t sure whether or not her relationship with Korra could progress anywhere substantial, but she was eager to see where it might lead.

Which led her once again, to the question of what the two of them were going to do once they got together again. Tomorrow was Friday, which meant that Asami had the rest of the day to think of something she and Korra could do, that both of them would enjoy. Frankly, she would enjoy simply being with Korra, the Southern woman possessing a charm that the heiress found irresistible. However, she felt that she needed to find an activity that would also keep Korra’s attention, as she was the one who had proposed the meet up. She would just have to think on it, and if it turned out she couldn’t come up with anything, despite how unlikely that was, well she’d just have to wing it, and see what happened. A part of her was thrilled by the thought. Even being a lover of organization, schedules and plans, she had met Korra all because of a spontaneous decision to take a walk outside, and enjoy the weather. And so far, it had been one of the best decisions of her life.

Speaking of spontaneous, as she headed in to the parking garage and got in to her car, a bright red convertible with black trim, and the Future Industries half gear displayed proudly across the hood in gold, another idea began to form in her mind. She bit her lip, pondering whether or not she should go through with it, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel.

After some time, she came to a decision, and with a slight blush on her face, anticipation sending adrenaline speeding through her veins, she started up the car and pulled out in to the street. However, instead of heading for home, she instead pointed the car the other way, her goal being the suburbs at the opposite edge of the city, where a certain someone had her home.

“Korra,” she whispered. “I can’t wait to see you again.”


	5. A Sato Always Keeps Her Promises

Korra shut the door gently, leaning her back against it and letting out a breath, the restlessness she had been experiencing fading quickly, replaced by bewilderment, as she clicked the lock and made sure the chain was in place. Where she got the courage to go out like that, she would never know. Normally, she would never attempt such a venture without at least one of her parents. She could feel herself shaking as the adrenaline wore off.

She let out a long breath, soothing herself, and chuckled, reaching down to pet Naga’s head. “Can’t believe I did that. Dunno what came over me. I’m crazy, huh girl?” Naga whined and licked her hand, nuzzling her snout in to Korra’s hand affectionately. Laughing, Korra let out a relaxed sigh. “Hey, how about something to eat?” The canine responded with an excited bark and began wagging her tail. “That figures,” Korra shook her head, amused. “You’re just a big foodaholic aren’t you girl? Course, I’m not that different.” Korra’s stomach growled as if in agreement.

She propped the stick back in the corner behind the door where it belonged, glad to be home where she didn’t need it. Reaching down, she slipped the vest off of Naga, the canine showing her pleasure by shaking her body vigorously, the tags on her collar making a tinkling sound. The pair then made their way to the kitchen, where Korra filled Naga’s bowl for her, and checked her water bowl levels with her thumb, before going to the fridge, contemplating what she wanted for lunch.

“Hmmm,” she hummed in contemplation. “PB&J I think,” she mumbled out loud. After all, you can’t really go wrong with a classic combo if you asked her. She reached in to the fridge, feeling for the bread. In consideration, her parents usually left things in the fridge in the same place so she could find it more easily, so it didn’t take long before her hand fell on the bread bag, a squeeze confirming the contents for her.

Setting the bread on the counter, she went to the inside of the door, running her hand along the various jars and plastic containers, until she found the one she was looking for. Unscrewing the cap, she sniffed briefly to confirm, and when the smell of jelly came back to her, she smiled, replacing the cap and placing the jar next to the bread. Moving to the cabinet, she grabbed the peanut butter, and a knife from the drawer next to the fridge, and set to work making her sandwich. Happily, she pulled two pieces of bread out from the bag, slathering one side with peanut butter, and the other with jelly, slapping the two together.

Grinning, she decided that today was one of those days: a day for a double-decker. Pulling two more pieces of bread from the bag, she repeated her actions, pressing the two together after coating them with peanut butter and jelly. Then came the stroke of genius, when she grabbed one sandwich and spread peanut butter on top, then the second and applied jelly, and pressed the two sandwiches together, grinning like a fool the entire time. “I’m a genius,” she declared quietly. “A food genius.”

Naga, who had lain down at Korra’s feet, snorted in derision.   
“Oh, what do you know,” Korra asked dismissively. “You’re a dog.”

Naga sneezed.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

The dog affectionately chewed on one of Korra’s hands, letting out little growls, making the southern woman laugh.

Reaching up and feeling across the top of the fridge, she found the chips, opening the bag and pouring a large helping out on to her plate. Hearing some spill and clatter on to the floor, followed by slurping and chomping as Naga helpfully cleaned them up for her, she figured it was a good stopping point when it came to chips. She put the bag back, this time going in to the fridge and finding the pickle jar, opening and sniffing until the sweet scent of pickles met her nostrils. If you asked her, a lunch like this simply wasn’t complete without a hearty bunch of pickles added to the mix. Going in without pickles would simply be criminal.

Armed with her meal, she started heading for the small table under the window here in the kitchen, when she had a thought. Why not eat outside? The weather was so nice after all. And it meant less of a mess to clean up afterwards, as any crumbs or spills could be left for the birds, squirrels and her four legged infinite food disposal unit to deal with.

Smiling, she went for the back door, before she got another idea, and instead, went upstairs and grabbed her guitar. Only then did she make her way outside, guitar tucked under one arm, and plate balanced on her hand. Hands full, she used her foot to feel her way out to the swing underneath the trees, setting the guitar down carefully down against the swing base, and plopping in to the swing with a happy sigh. Naga flopped down at her feet, and promptly rolled over, making happy little growling noises. Korra could hear her rolling around, scratching herself. Korra chuckled at her canine companion’s antics.

Happily, Korra picked up her gigantic sandwich of wonder and delight, and dug in, taking a massive bite, her cheeks puffing up as she chewed. “Mmm. Tashty,” she mumbled. This was one thing at least, about eating alone, that she liked. She didn’t have to worry about her manners one bit. There was no one to embarrass herself in front of. It was hard not to feel sad sometimes though. Eating alone was, after all, lonely.

“Needs pickles though. Inside the sandwich, not just along with it,” she commented after swallowing. She put her hand to her chin, in thought. “Ooh! And maybe some ketchup! Some bacon…and something else…banana slices?” She leaned back in the swing, kicking her legs. “What would constitute the perfect sandwich?”

Naga yawned loudly, as if bored.

“Hey,” Korra said, annoyed. “Somebody has to ask the important questions here, and I don’t hear you offering any prophetic wisdom on the art of ultimate sandwichdom.” She poked the dog with the toe of her shoe, who made a huffing sound and rolled over.

Korra shook her head and sighed. “Hopeless,” she muttered. Letting out a breath from her nose, she went back to her lunch, listening to the birds and enjoying the smell of flowers from the garden as she ate.

Finishing the food on her plate, she set it on the ground and smiled as she heard Naga’s tongue come out and start licking up the crumbs. “You’re never satisfied are you girl?” She reached down, scratching the big dog’s head affectionately.

Leaning back in to the swing, she put her palms on either side of her, sighing at the emptiness on both sides. Last time she had sat here, Asami had been sitting with her, and the space just seemed to be so much more…filled. Even though Asami was just one other person, and the seat hadn’t been even close to crowded, it had been the heiress’ sheer presence that had filled the space. She hadn’t had to come out and sit with her here at all, and yet she had. She hadn’t had to stay for lunch after bringing Korra home, and yet she had done that as well. The fact that she had brought Korra home in the first place was a big plus in the blind girl’s book. She could have just ignored her and left her sitting on that bench in the city, and then who knows what would have happened.

“I probably would’ve gotten mugged or something,” she mumbled. She snorted dismissively. “Or killed since I don’t really carry money.” There wasn’t a whole lot to buy when you can’t see your money, or what you’re buying with it. Her parents took care of all her material needs, and if she wanted something, she usually just asked them. But there were other needs that her parents, no matter how much they loved her, simply couldn’t meet. She wasn’t even going to contemplate the third option, which even thinking about made her shiver. She’d heard the horror stories of what could happen to a woman alone, especially to a woman disadvantaged as she was, and didn’t want to imagine for a second, something like that happening to her. Never had she been more grateful for the fact that Naga was trained to defend her should the need arise.

“I tell you what Naga. I’d kill for somebody to talk to right about now though.” The dog whined. “Somebody that actually talks back,” Korra clarified. Naga didn’t respond, and Korra got the impression that the dog was insulted. “Aw come on girl, don’t be like that.” Korra attempted to soothe the dog’s feelings, petting her with a foot. “Come on girl, you know I love you.” It took a while but eventually she heard the slap, slap of Naga’s tail on the ground and felt a warm tongue slide up her shin, and she knew she had been forgiven.

Stretching her arms up and her legs out, Korra held the stretch until little tremors started going through her muscles and sat back, trying to relax. Attempting to bring some order to the swirling vortex that was her mind, she picked up her guitar, alternating for some time between, playing random little tunes that popped in to her head, and simply sitting and listening to the birdsong and the buzzing insects, the music of nature. This could only entertain her for so long however, so after a while, she wandered inside after picking up her plate and guitar, Naga following as always.

Bored, she shuffled in to the kitchen, placing the plate in the sink, and trying to think of something to do. “Guess I could read,” she mumbled. “C’mon Naga, let’s go upstairs.” Naga barked happily. She walked through the house, occasionally trailing a hand along a wall to make sure of corners, and reconfirm her position. Walking in to her room, she went to the bookcase, draping both hands along the edges to make sure she was in the right place. It wasn’t a large bookcase, the upper half being made up of just a few shelves, and the lower half containing drawers and cabinets for storage. Besides that, there wasn’t a lot of reading material available in the South Pole in Braille, so the shelves contained perhaps a dozen books at the most.

Running her fingers along the spines, she read the bumps as a seeing person would read letters. She never quite understood the concept of letters. It had been explained to her on several occasions, but she just couldn’t fully grasp it. She sighed. “Why’d I have to be so different?” It was little more than a whisper, and it brought with it some currently unwanted feelings of despair, which she shook off before they could become a nuisance. Today was not a day she would let the darkness rule her, even if some days she had. Occasionally being so far in to her pit of despair and self-hatred that she couldn’t even bring herself to get out of bed. On those days, her parents were extra gentle and extra attentive to her, bringing her food and drink in bed, sitting and talking with her, just about anything she wanted so long as it helped her feel better. “No Korra,” she pumped herself up. “You went outside on your own today. No tears, no sadness.”

Naga rubbed up against her, and she reached down, petting the dog gratefully. “I’m ok girl. Thanks.” She went back to running her fingers over the book spines, trying to decide which one to read. It was a difficult choice when she had read every single book here multiple times. Or at least it was, until her hand landed on a book that was noticeably different from the others. It was older, more worn, the Braille on the spine smoother and less noticeable. Smiling somewhat nostalgically, Korra pulled it from the shelf, tenderly caressing the cover with her sensitive fingertips. “Moby Dick,” she said out loud quietly. Holding the book to her chest as one would a precious diamond, she let her mind drift back, through this book’s crucial history. Smiling, she whispered, “Thank you Katara.”

Her mood much improved, she took her selection and left her room, still clutching the book to her chest. Down the stairs, and in to the living room, she went, toeing off her shoes, and flopping on to the couch, and laying full length on it on her stomach. Korra reached up, pulling her sunglasses off her face and depositing them on the table at the end of the couch.

She flipped open the cover, gently turning the aging pages so as to avoid damaging them. Giggling when her fingers brushed over the very first words, and with a large toothy smile, she began to read out loud, as her fingers brushed over the Braille, kicking her feet back and forth in the air. “Call me Ishmael. Some years ago- never mind how long precisely- having little or no money in my purse, and nothing in particular to interest me on shore, I thought I would sail about a little and see the watery part of the world.”

Korra read happily for a long while, calmly running her fingers over page after page of Braille bumps, the familiar story and feel of the book in general soothing her soul, letting any remaining tension leak out. Naga could be heard snoring away on the floor, the closeness of her lifelong friend a comfort to her.

In the middle of humming along blissfully as she read, a sudden loud pounding startled her so badly, she nearly flung the book off the couch. “Shit,” she called out, grasping her hand to her chest, her heart racing. Scrambling frantically and barely managing to hold on to the book, she clutched it to her as she caught her breath. It took her a long moment of simply laying there breathing to realize that the noise was coming from the door…someone was knocking on the door.

Korra held her breath, drawing herself up in to a sitting position as slowly and as quietly as possible, pulling her knees in to her chest and hugging them. When the pounding repeated, she moved equally slowly, reaching over and retrieving her sunglasses, slipping them back on to her face. _If I just sit here quietly and don’t make any noise, I bet they’ll go away,_ she reasoned. _They’ll probably think nobody’s home._

That plan was foiled almost instantly as she heard Naga moving around. Next thing she knew, the dog was on her feet and rushing for the door, barking excitedly. Korra was understandably confused. She normally only did that when people she knew were outside, and as far as the Southerner knew, no one was coming to visit today. _It could be Tenzin maybe?_ She shook her head. _No, Tenzin’s knocking style is different, more subdued…monkish._ Who is it then? _It’s not Katara, she would have called my parents to tell them she was coming, and Mom and Dad would’ve told me. And she doesn’t knock like that either anyway._

She could hear Naga moving around and whining over by the front door. Occasionally, the large canine would scratch at the door. Then Naga began moving back towards Korra, and Korra felt it when the dog took her hand in her mouth and gently tugged at it, urging her towards the door. She fell in to a pattern. Tug at Korra’s hand, move back to the door, scratch, whine and circle, move back to Korra and repeat. _Naga wants me to answer the door,_ she realized. Korra took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She was wary about answering the door, especially when her parents were away, but Naga seemed to know who was outside. If she didn’t, she’d be more on edge, not urging Korra to answer. _Ok Naga,_ she decided. _If you say it’s safe, then I believe you...But that doesn’t mean I’m not still going to be careful._

Slowly, she put the book down on the couch, still open to the page she was on, and slipped off the couch. Walking to the door, she stepped carefully, still trying not to make excess noise. _Ok Korra you can do this._ She was attempting to psyche herself up. _All you have to do is reach out, turn the knob, and open the door. Easy right?_ Not so much it seemed, as her hand was out, but hadn’t moved more than a few inches towards the knob. It was just hovering there in mid air, shaking.

Making a frustrated growling type noise, Naga pushes her nose in to the back of Korra’s knee, causing her to stumble forward, and place her hand on the door to brace herself. “Ok, ok I get it. I’m opening it,” she mutters. Steeling herself, she feels for the deadbolt and unlocks it, and turns the knob, pulling the door open. She leaves the chain in place, only pulling the door open far enough for the chain to catch and halt its progress.

“H-h-hello,” she said nervously, tugging on her hair with her other hand. “W-who is it?”

“Korra. Hi,” the voice greeted happily. “I know I’m here a day early but I just couldn’t wait to hang out with you again. I hope this isn’t a bad time.”

Korra is stunned, speechless, breathless. It’s like she’s been punched in the stomach, because the voice coming at her is none other than that of Asami Sato, a voice she never thought to hear in person again. Even with the evidence of Asami’s voice, she’s having trouble believing it, that Asami Sato is actually here…again. But then the wind blows, and Korra can feel it on her face, and more importantly, she catches the scent it brings along with it. The unique combination of roses and motor oil that is Asami Sato’s odor. It is her. It really is.

Her mind is whirring out of control. _Asami came back,_ one part of her is saying. _I’m dreaming. None of this is real,_ another counters. Just to be sure, she pinches herself discreetly, yelping slightly in pain. _Ok so I’m not dreaming then…Asami is here…Asami came back. Asami came back. Asami came back…Asami promised to come back and she did…Asami came back._ It’s all she can think. “A-Asami,” she stutters. “Y-you came back…” She can’t bring herself to say anything else, can’t find the words to describe the way she’s feeling right this very moment.

She can hear Asami’s laughter, that musical sound of a thousand tinkling bells and it’s glorious, filling her up and sweeping her away with the sheer beauty of the sound.

“Of course I did silly,” Asami says, her tone playful. “I promised I would, didn’t I?”

All Korra can do is nod.

“Korra,” Asami speaks up gently, breaking the stretching silence between them. “May I come in?”

Startled from her daydreaming, Korra jumps a bit, leaping in to action. “Y-yeah,” she says awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. “O-one sec.” She gently closes the door most of the way, to get the chain off, then opens it wide and steps out of the way. At least she hopes she’s out of the way. She steps back some more until her back makes contact with the door. Now she’s sure there’s enough room for the heiress to pass by. “P-p-please c-come in.” She gestures vaguely with a hand.

“Thank you.”

That beautiful voice again. That beautiful voice that will be her undoing. And she can practically FEEL Asami as she walks by, feel her presence, her aura if you will. She can hear her footsteps as she passes. Can hear as they change from boots on concrete, to boots on wood, each step, light and dainty, yet sure and precise. She can hear it as Asami kneels to great Naga, the big dog licking her face eagerly. Each footstep emanating with command, and surety, saying, “I am Asami Sato, and you will follow me.” And there it is again, that enchanting smell of roses and motor oil, that’s wafting over the Southerner like waves on the beach.

That’s the only way she can think to describe it. She remembers one day back in the South Pole. Her parents took her to the beach, and she recalls the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks, (there being a distinct lack of warm, sandy beaches in the south). The sheer power in the sound as each roller-hit land was overwhelming. She remembers thinking what it would be like to be caught up in that power, tumbling end over end with no sense of up or down, no sense of direction whatsoever, utterly powerless against the overwhelmingly vast forces of nature.

Because that’s what Asami is, Korra was realizing. She’s a force of nature, a raging wave dragging her under and keeping her there, until her lungs run out of air and all she can breathe is Asami. She’s a wildfire, roaring through and incinerating everything that is Korra, until what emerges from the other side is something completely different and forever changed. She’s a tornado, a tidal wave, an earthquake, a volcanic eruption. _She’s…She’s holding my hand,_ Korra realizes as she feels Asami’s hand slip in to hers. It’s the same feeling as before. The same electric tingle from the park, and from a few days ago, except now it’s much stronger, more like a lightning bolt going up her whole arm and making her entire body shiver.

Asami is laughing again, short and light. “You ok there? You kind of zoned out for a bit.”

Asami’s fingers are on her chin. She feels them for a brief second as they close her gaping mouth. Her face heats up. How long was she standing there like a fool with her mouth open? At least Asami didn’t seem bothered. Or if she was, she wasn’t showing it.

“Y-yeah. I’m…I’m ok. S-so, uh,” Korra managed to speak which relieved her somewhat. “Make…make yourself at h-home.”

Asami squeezed her hand, and Korra’s knees went weak as jelly, and she had to struggle not to fall over. _Why am I having such an emotional reaction to her,_ she wondered. _Maybe cause she’s the only person to ever actually come back after promising she would. That’s pretty big. There you go Korra._ She mentally smacked herself on the forehead. _You answered your own blindingly obvious question. Good job._

“Shut up brain,” she muttered.   
“What,” Asami asked. Korra could hear her taking off her shoes.

“N-nothing. Why don’t we umm…go sit down?”

“Alright,” Asami responded pleasantly. Korra could practically hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

 

 Asami was ecstatic. She had come to see Korra a day early, and Korra had accepted her presence, and invited her in. She still seemed nervous, but Asami had expected that. She knew Korra wasn’t exactly the most extroverted of people after all. But she was on the warpath to change all that. She wasn’t about to force herself on the woman, but she was hoping to spend more time with the Southerner, and perhaps get her to open up a bit. If she wanted anything from Korra, it was her trust first.

She walked in to the living room, enjoying the feel of the luxurious carpet under her feet, surreptitiously wiggling her toes, until she remembered that Korra couldn’t see her doing it anyway. There was no reason to be embarrassed. The thought of it, ironically made her slightly embarrassed, and she could feel her blush growing.

Korra followed behind her, Naga with her as always. _Damn,_ Asami thought. _Lucky dog, getting to go everywhere with Korra. She probably even gets to go with Korra in to the bathroom…gets to see her all wet and naked and soapy in the shower._ Horrified at herself after realizing what she had just thought about, she blushed even harder. _No! Bad Sato,_ she scolded herself, imagining a hand slapping her on the wrist in penance. _We’ve been over this already. Trust first, hot, sexy times with beautiful, buff, Southern Water Tribe girl later. And ONLY if Korra accepts your feelings for her. What is wrong with me,_ she wondered. _You need to get laid Sato, that’s what’s wrong,_ her brain answered for her.

She looked over at Korra, as if horrified the blind girl would somehow know what was on her mind, and turn on her in horror and disgust. She let out a breath when that obviously wasn’t the case. Korra was standing rather awkwardly by the couch, wringing her hands, and probably wondering why Asami was being so quiet. She couldn’t help but admire the body in front of her, every little movement causing Korra’s muscles to flex and move. Her lips, that looked just as soft and kissable as the very first time she had seen them.

_Get a hold of yourself Sato._ She shook her head, letting out a breath. Where had all this come from all of a sudden? She knew Korra was attractive yes. Ridiculously so even, but still, to have these kind of thoughts about someone so early on was not Asami’s usual style. The relationship between she and Korra was still just a tiny nip of a growing bud. _Heh…nip…like nipple. Korra’s nipple,_ her mind supplied unhelpfully. She palmed her face. _Oh my God, stop._

She needed a distraction. Something, ANYTHING to prove to herself she hadn’t just turned in to a horny emotional mess over a girl she had known for maybe a week. And she needed it fast, or this visit wasn’t going to end well, and Korra would never invite her back here ever again. That’s when she caught sight of what appeared to be an open book on the couch. She walked over, intending to see what Korra was reading, hoping to get an insight in to the girl’s psyche. Leaning over the book, however, she could have smacked herself. The book was in Braille. Which was entirely reasonable seeing as Korra was BLIND. Of course her books would be in Braille. She paused, and her expression turned thoughtful, as she realized this could still turn in to an opportunity for her. She sat down, and Korra, perhaps hearing her, sat down as well. Asami picked up the book, handing it to Korra, still open to the current page, making sure to brush the book against the girl’s hand so she knew it was there.

“So you were reading before I came in?”

“Y-yeah,” Korra nodded. “I…I like it. R-reading that is.” She took the book from Asami’s hands.

“What were you reading?” She scooted closer, leaning over Korra’s shoulder slightly to look curiously at the Braille again, wishing she could decipher its secrets.

Korra didn’t answer right away, but Asami wasn’t about to rush her. She watched as the other girl ran her fingertips over the bumps almost reverently. The book did look rather worn. It must be an old favorite.

“M-moby Dick,” Korra finally answered her question. “It…it’s my favorite.”

“I can see that,” Asami confirmed. “It looks like you’ve had that copy for a while.”

Asami frowned when Korra went rigid, shrinking away from her a bit. She wanted to reach out and lay a hand on the girl’s shoulder, wanted to ask her what was wrong and give comfort. She decided against it, pulling her hand back from where it had been hovering, and placing it on her thigh.

She watched as Korra raised a shaky hand to her face, and Asami began to worry that the Southerner was going to start crying.

“Y-you c-can see…it,” Korra stuttered, placing her fingers beneath her right sunglass lens, and rubbing her fingertips there lightly. “Of…of c-course you c-can.”

Horrified, Asami realized that she’d said the wrong thing.

“Oh gosh, Korra I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it like that! I…I only meant that it seemed like you’d had it for a while, cause it’s aged and a bit tattered. I’m sorry. I should have worded that differently.” Tentatively, she placed a hand on the dark-skinned woman’s knee, and to her relief, Korra did not pull away.

After a moment, Korra did relax, and Asami let out a small breath she didn’t even realize she was holding.

“It…it’s ok,” Korra assured, taking the hand on her knee and squeezing it. “I…und-understand what you m-meant.” She let out a sigh, a small, faint smile on her face. “Th-thank you. F-for ap-ap-appolgizing.”

Asami was smiling now too. “Of course.” She squeezed Korra’s hand back. She resolved to watch her words around Korra more carefully in the future. It wouldn’t do to offend the Southerner, or make her feel like she was under attack while trying to gain her trust. Besides, Asami had the feeling she’d been through enough pain in the past. The last thing the heiress wanted to do was to be the one to add to that. No. She wanted to be someone Korra could turn to when times got hard, someone to lean on. Someone to share the load with when her burdens became too much to carry alone, and someone to share in the good times as well. She wanted to be all those things, but the first step remained the same: gain Korra’s trust.

Hopefully she would have a chance to be the _cause_ of some of those good times in the future. But first she needed a reason to come back here more regularly. She supposed she could just invite herself over again as she had the first time, which in retrospect seemed rather rude of her, and not in line with her usual, considerate, polite behavior. Though she had technically asked Korra if she remembered correctly, and she didn’t have a photographic memory for nothing, so in the end she figured it was a non-issue.

However, Korra’s parents had flat out told her that she would be welcome here again, but that wasn’t enough for her. She needed a reason to come here, specifically to see Korra, so the girl wouldn’t be tempted to retreat to her room and hide. She needed something that would involve the Southerner, and that Korra would agree to in order to keep in regular contact with the blind girl. That’s when she noticed the book again, still in Korra’s hand, still open to the same page. _That’s it,_ she realized. _That’s my in._

“Korra.” She gently took the hand that Korra was still holding, switched positions so her hand was on top, and glided Korra’s fingers down one of the open pages, the fingertips brushing the bumps there. “What does all this say?”

“Oh,” Korra scratched the back of her head with her free hand. “Well…it…umm. It’s t-telling the story o-of…M-Moby Dick.” The southerner was blushing.

Asami rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I got that. I was saying more specifically.” She kept her voice gentle however, understanding. No need to patronize the girl. That wasn’t something Asami Sato did if she could help it. That’s not the way she was. Wasn’t WHO she was. Her father however…She shook her head. _Don’t worry about Dad. This is Korra, and she’s who’s important right now._

“R-right,” Korra says after a while. “Specific…uhhh…well. I-I’m at the p-part where Ishmael is umm…t-talking about…about the town…and umm…the p-people there. D-do you k-know the s-story?”

Asami nodded, then shook her head, reminding herself that Korra wouldn’t be able to see that. “Yes,” she said instead. “Though I admit it’s been a while since I’ve read it.” She could remember reading it once in school, and, like most students forced to read something for education, she hadn’t exactly enjoyed it, despite the general love she had for learning and new knowledge. However, she had revisited the book a few years later, and reading it on her own time simply for pleasure, had found the story much more enjoyable, and engaging.

“Oh,” Korra said simply.

Asami was still holding Korra’s hand and she looked down at their entwined digits. She hoped she wasn’t making Korra uncomfortable, but the other woman had made no move to separate their hands, so everything seemed to be all right.

They were silent for a while, and Asami watched Korra. She seemed nervous and unsure of what to do, so Asami figured she’d better be the one to make a move and keep things going. Best not to let the silence become oppressive. She spoke, “Will you teach me?”

“W-what…how to r-read Braille?” Korra sounded unsure.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded.

Korra seemed confused by the question, her mouth and nose contorting in a way Asami couldn’t help but find adorably cute. _Kiss her,_ her brain urged. _Shut up,_ she countered.

“W-why,” Korra asked. “Y-you can see. You don’t n-need to know it.”

“I’d like to learn it. I know all sorts of languages, but I know nothing about Braille. When you work at a multinational company and are set to inherit it one day, language is one thing you’ve got to know a lot about.” _Plus it would help me understand you a lot better,_ she added privately.

Korra scratched the back of her head; a motion Asami was quickly picking up was one of her nervous habits. “W-well I guess I…could. But there are ummm…p-people who could do it…y-ya know…b-better…than me. P-professionals.”

Asami shrugged. “Honestly, I’d rather it be you.” She squeezed Korra’s hand again, hoping her affection was getting through in the simple gesture. “If that’s ok that is. I won’t force you. I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with, but I have a feeling you’d be way more fun than some stuffy professor. You’d do a much better job.” _That wasn’t suggestive at all. Good job Asami._ She felt her cheeks heat slightly.

“O…ok. I don’t c-completely understand w-why you would want m-me, but…but alright,” Korra agreed.

Asami smiled wider than she had this whole time. _Korra accepted! I’m going to learn Braille and, more importantly, I’ll get to see her much more often!_

“Thank you Korra,” Asami said happily, hoping the other woman could truly hear all the happiness in her voice. “That really means a lot to me.”

“Y-you’re welcome.”

Korra seemed to be blushing a bit, which made Asami smile. _She’s so cute._ Asami opened her mouth to say something, but instead, her stomach growled, reminding her that she’d skipped lunch to come here. She blushed, laughing slightly, embarrassed.

“Oh,” Korra said. “Are you…hungry? We…we c-could eat something…if you want.”

“I’d like that,” Asami agreed.

“S-sorry. I should’ve…offered food and d-drink right away. I’m…I’m not used to being a h-hostess.”

Asami desperately wanted to reply with, “Hostess? Where’s the cream filling?” But she doubted Korra would appreciate the joke, so instead, she simply said, “That’s ok. Why don’t we get some lunch, and then we can get started?”

“G-get started?” Korra seemed a little lost.

“On me learning Braille,” Asami clarified. “I figured we could start today if that’s ok with you. After all, no time like the present right?”

“R-right. Ok,” Korra agreed, nodding, seeming a bit more confident than before. “A-anyway, let’s eat!” She stood, smiling down at Asami as she released their hands.

Asami pouted for a moment at the loss of contact, but got to her feet anyway. Her smile was soon back on her face as she followed Korra to the kitchen.


	6. Let's Start with "A"

“So. What are you gonna teach me first? How to write a poem? A sonnet? Maybe an essay? Ooh! I know! We can translate the entirety of the Harry Potter novels in to Braille!”

Korra had nothing to say to that immediately. Taken aback by Asami’s energy and excitement, she had to gather her thoughts for a moment. She listened to Asami’s excited breathing while she occasionally dabbed the remains of her food from her mouth.

“Umm,” Korra finally spoke when she was able to find her voice. “L-let’s just start with…the letter ‘A.’” She scratched her head, still not sure why exactly Asami seemed so excited about the prospect of learning Braille, and even less sure why she wanted HER to do it.

“Sounds good! Sounds good!”

Korra could hear Asami tapping her fist in to her palm, and her feet shifting as if the other woman was unable to stay still for even a moment.

“W-well, uh…d-do you want to…umm…sit down then?”

“Ok,” Asami replies somewhat breathlessly. “Yeah. Let’s do that. Let’s get started.”

Korra sits first, and can hear the sound of Asami’s clothing moving as she follows, and can feel her as she slides up right next to her on the couch, Asami’s thigh almost pressed fully against hers. _She sure likes to get close doesn’t she,_ Korra thinks to herself. Not that she had a problem with that. Korra had always enjoyed close physical contact with people, whether it be her parents, Tenzin and Pema or the kids, she just didn’t have many people she trusted to get that close. Touch was a big part of her life. It was basically her eyes, so it was nice, being close to Asami this way, and it surprised her a bit that the other woman had initiated it…Okay perhaps it shouldn’t be surprising, considering Asami’s actions up to now. I.E.: all the hugs, handshakes, and handholding, etc.

Still, she couldn’t help but feel nervous, and slightly uncomfortable. After all, she hardly knew Asami on a personal level. This was only the second time the two had been in the same room together since that first meeting.

She wriggled slightly, searching for just that little bit of space.

“Are you ok?” Asami’s voice was full of concern, and it made Korra shiver at the intensity and pure honest feeling in it.

“Y-you’re a little close,” she stuttered, feeling her cheeks heat up. They had sat closely before, like on the swing, but this felt different, a charged feeling in the air creating more tension, as if this was some turning point in their almost non-existent relationship. _What exactly are we anyway,_ she wondered, before immediately dismissing the thought. _What kind of question is that? We aren’t anything. Asami’s just here to learn Braille. But then why did she come back in the first place? Did she plan this, or is this some kind of spontaneous…thing?_ She gave a mental shake of the head. It was all too confusing now. She’d think about it later, preferably when the woman in question was not pressed up against her like this, sending odd feelings and shivers all throughout her body.

Instantly, the pressure and warmth along her side vanished, fabric scraping on fabric as Asami withdrew. From the sound of things, she had scooted practically all the way to the opposite end of the couch.

“I-I’m SO sorry Korra. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable,” Asami spoke rapidly, the regret in her voice twisting Korra’s insides in a strange way. “I…I can leave if you want,” she whispered. “I understand if I made things too weird, or if you don’t want to teach me anymore.”

Korra shook her head. “N-no. It’s…nothing like that. You don’t…have to leave. Just maybe a l-little more space th-than before between us. You…you have to g-get a little close anyway…you know…for the Braille. You’ve gotta, b-be able t-to feel it.”

For a moment, Asami was silent, and then Korra could hear her muttering to herself. She said something that sounded an awful lot like, “Can you feel it Mr. Krabs,” whatever that was supposed to mean, before taking in a deep breath, and letting it out slowly. “Ok.” Her voice had changed. Korra could tell. It was more like before, when they’d first met, more serious. Asami was all business now it seemed. “Ok,” she said again. “I’m ready. Let’s do this.” She scooted back in closer, though not as close as before, her knee tapping Korra’s, letting the blind girl know where she was.

Korra couldn’t help but notice the barely restrained eagerness and overwhelming energy in Asami’s voice, and it brought a little smile to her face, before she too, took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, focusing herself. “Ok…but, b-but I have rules f-first.”

“Rules,” Asami questioned, and Korra could practically hear the smile in her voice.

“Y-yeah,” Korra nodded. “Rules. And you’ve g-gotta f-follow them…or else I won’t t-teach you.”

Korra half expected Asami to make some kind of joke, or disparaging comment about how she didn’t need Korra to teach her Braille. She was rich after all. She could get anyone to teach her. Professionals. Or worse, she could just laugh at her and then walk out. But none of those things happened.

Instead Asami spoke very respectfully and very seriously. “Ok. I promise. I’ll follow all your rules. You’re the boss Korra.”

Somewhat surprised, Korra was silent for a moment, her jaw working slightly, before she collected herself, snapping it shut. “O-ok. Great. Th-thanks.”

She felt Asami’s hand in hers again.

“You’re welcome,” the heiress replied sweetly. “Now what are these rules of yours?”

“O-okay. First rule…s-stay patient all the time. Braille is…harder th-than it seems to learn, so don’t…be discouraged if you don’t g-get it right away.”

“Hmm,” Asami hummed in agreement. “Ok, stay patient. Got it.”

“S-second rule. What I say…goes. You’ve g-gotta know I know what I’m…doing when it comes to Braille. You…you’ve gotta deal with it.”

Asami laughed lightly and Korra thought for a moment it was at her, but then the heiress spoke.

“Like I said before. You’re the boss Korra. You’ve got way more experience with this than I do…which is none actually.” She laughed, and Korra felt Asami’s hand slip in to hers and squeeze reassuringly.

Korra swallowed nervously, trying to regain what little composure she had around the other woman. Having Asami’s hand in hers did things to her that she didn’t fully understand.

“Th-third rule,” Korra finally managed to speak. “N-no cheating.”

“Cheating?” Korra could hear the confusion in the other woman’s voice.

“You have to c-close your eyes,” Korra clarified. “Otherwise you’ll…cheat. You’ll just m-memorize what they look like instead, and that’s no good. I…I-d have to teach you a-all over again.”

“That…actually makes a lot of sense,” Asami agreed. I’ll admit, I didn’t even think of that.” She laughed happily. “See, this is why you’re in charge. Rule two definitely makes a lot of sense. You’re so smart.”

“Th-thanks.” Korra scratched the back of her neck with her free hand, feeling her cheeks heating up. _She thinks I’m smart? She’s a certified genius set to inherit her dad’s giant company. I really don’t get why she’s bothering with me, but I guess she has her reasons._

“You’re welcome. Now let’s get started!”

Korra couldn’t help but smile. Asami just sounded so eager. “F-first you have to…close your eyes, remember?”

“Right, right,” Asami sounded so excited. “Okay,” she said. “They’re closed. What’s first?”

“H-how do I know, th-that you aren’t lying? Or that y-you won’t j-just open them again?”

Asami was quiet a moment. “Good point. Here, feel.”

Korra could feel her hand being raised, and her index and middle fingers were delicately placed on Asami’s eyelids. They were indeed closed, but Korra couldn’t help but notice how soft her skin was, even the skin on her eyelids, though she shouldn’t be so surprised if Asami’s hands were anything to go by.

“O-ok, so they’re closed now…b-but how do I know you’ll keep th-them closed?”

“Hmm,” Asami pondered. “Well you could either trust me to keep them closed, or you could keep your hand there the whole time and make sure they stay that way, but I imagine your arm would get pretty tired fast that way…or oh!” Korra felt her jump slightly. “Do you have a scarf or anything? Basically any long piece of cloth?”

Confused, Korra thought a moment. “Y-yeah, there should be a scarf or t-two in the closet…why?”

“Because that way, we could tie it around my eyes and make sure I don’t cheat!”

Korra had to admit, that was a pretty good idea. “O-ok. I like…that idea. I’ll get it…from the closet.” She rose from the couch, reluctantly releasing herself from Asami’s grasp on her hand, and heading for the hallway closet. Opening the door, she felt for her father’s long fuzzy wool scarf, and found it almost instantly. She pulled it from the rack and returned to Asami.

“Here,” she said quietly, holding out the cloth to the other woman as she sat down. “T-tie this around you’re eyes. I’ll just have to…t-trust that you don’t move it while I’m teaching you.” She gave the woman a tentative smile.

Asami laughed. “You have my word. I’d say scout’s honor but I’m not a scout.”

This drew a little laugh out of Korra as well. “L-let me know when you’re ready.” She felt for the copy of Moby Dick, placing it in her lap and tapping nervous fingers against the cover as she waited. There was a rustling of cloth as Asami moved around next to her.

“Ok. Ready,” Asami notified her, lifting her hand again to run her fingers across the wool, bound tight over the woman’s eyes. One finger touched the scarf and the other touched her nose. “So you know I’m not lying about where I placed the scarf,” Asami explained. She must have sensed Korra’s confusion.

“Thanks. Ok. R-ready?”

“You bet,” Asami confirmed eagerly. “Braille me!”

Korra couldn’t help but laugh again. _She’s so eager. It’s kind of cute._ She smiled to herself. Who would’ve thought that Asami Sato could be so…normal. Though she supposed it made sense. Underneath everything, in the end Asami Sato was an eighteen-year-old woman, who went to school and had many of the same issues that everyone else had.

But here she was, sitting on Korra’s couch, with a scarf tied around her face, asking Korra to teach her to read Braille. With a shock of realization, and a slight gasp, Korra came to a shocking epiphany. _I’ve been treating her just like people treat me: different because of the circumstances surrounding her. I’ve been putting her on a pedestal because she’s my hero, because she’s rich and brilliant and successful and does so much to help people._

_But she’s also just Asami, the girl that wants to learn Braille and helps random blind girls find their way home. I hope she hasn’t noticed, and I hope she’s not too angry with me if she did._ She shook her head slightly, knowing that Asami wouldn’t be able to see her at the moment. It was actually a rather calming sensation, knowing that right now, she and Asami were on basically equal ground, in that Asami was just as blind as she was.

_I doubt it._ Korra returned to her previous thought process. _She seems like a really nice person. I mean I knew she was in theory, but it’s another thing entirely to experience it first hand in person._

_Well now’s my chance to make it up to her,_ she reasoned. _Treat her like a normal person as much as possible. Teach her Braille and she might…Well I don’t know what will happen but it can’t hurt to find out._

Smiling, she felt for Asami’s hand, taking it in her own. “Ok. L-let’s get started.” She was still nervous, but now it was less because of WHO she was with, and more because she wasn’t used to being with, and interacting with other people. Korra flipped the book open, and felt for what she wanted with a free hand.

Finding what she wanted, she lifted Asami’s hand, placing the woman’s long index finger on the first series of bumps she would have to memorize, and trailing it over them repeatedly. “Feel that?”

“Mmhmm,” Asami confirmed.

“Th-that’s ‘A.’” “R-remember how that feels.”

“Oh,” Asami said, sounding surprised. “It’s just a single bump. I can remember that.” She laughed. “I thought you said this was going to be hard.”

Korra smiled. _You just wait._

* * *

 

“Ah!” Asami was sounding slightly frustrated now. “Fuck,” she grumbles. “What?”

They’d been at it for what felt like a couple hours or so, though Korra is unsure. Being unable to read a clock or watch the light changing makes it difficult to measure the passage of time. The only sounds that fill the room are the ticking, and occasional chimes of the clock above the mantle, Naga’s snoring, and Asami’s periodic sounds of frustration, accompanied by the occasional direction or correction from Korra.

“Ok, you were right,” Asami said after a while. Korra could feel it as she slumped back further in to the couch. “This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. I can really understand the reason for rule one now. I wouldn’t expect it to be this frustrating.”

“Y-yeah. It’s not easy.”

“You’re not kidding. I probably would’ve been tempted to cheat by now like you said, if not for this scarf on my eyes.” Asami let out a breath.

“Why don’t we…take a break,” Korra suggested. “You seem like you c-could use one.”

Asami sighed. “Yeah. Good idea. Hey…is it ok if I take the scarf off for a bit?”

“O-oh. Yeah. S-sure.”

“Thanks,” Asami responded gratefully. “It gets kind of hot and itchy after a while.”

Korra chuckled at that. “Y-yeah. It’s not really the s-season for scarves.”

Asami was silent for a while, and Korra heard the sound of cloth, and a relieved sigh from the heiress when the scarf was removed.

“Huh,” Asami posited.

“Wh-what is it?”

“I was just thinking.”

Korra wasn’t too surprised about that. Asami was a genius, so of course she’d be thinking.

“About…about what? If you d-don’t mind me asking that is.”

“About you,” Asami answered.

“M-me?” Korra was surprised this time. She knew the other woman thought a lot, but she never considered herself to be one of those topics.

“Yeah, about you. Or more specifically about your laugh.”

Korra felt her face heat up. “M-my…laugh? Why th-that?”

She could feel it as Asami shrugged. “It’s nice. I like listening to it. And I’m pretty sure today is the first time I’ve heard it.”

Korra thought hard, but like Asami, she couldn’t remember a time where she had laughed in front of the other woman. _Guess I’ve always been too nervous,_ she reasoned.

“I…I’m not sure what to s-say to that. Th-thanks. I think that’s the…first time someone has complimented my laugh.”

“Well you complimented my voice when we first met,” Asami nudged her shoulder with her own. “And that was the first time I’d ever been complimented on my voice, so I’m returning the favor.” She laughed playfully, making Korra’s cheeks heat further.

“W-well you have a pretty voice,” Korra mumbled. “S-so th-there.”

Asami laughed again, and a hand slipped in to hers, making Korra jump slightly. _She really likes the whole hand holding thing. And come to think of it, so do I, at least when it’s her doing it._

“Thank you again Korra. And hey, you know what?” She felt it as Asami leaned in closer. “I think your voice is pretty too.”

What was she supposed to say to that? She could feel it as her throat tightened, and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. Unused to receiving compliments as she was, all Korra could do was breath deep and try not to cry. _I still can’t believe someone like her is complimenting me._ She sniffled, wiping at her eyes under her sunglasses.

“Are you ok,” Asami asked, squeezing her hand.

“I…I’m fine. Just…thanks. I’m n-not used to compliments.”

“Well that’s no good,” Asami chided. “You deserve lots of compliments. It’s like I said before Korra. You’re amazing.” She reached out and Korra felt a brief squeeze on her shoulder.

Korra drew her legs up on to the couch, wrapping her free arm around them and partly hiding her blushing face against them. “C-cut it out. You shouldn’t…say stuff like that,” she said embarrassedly. “There’s…nothing special about me. I-I’m just Korra.”

“Hmm,” Asami hummed. She didn’t sound convinced. “Well. I think ‘just Korra’ is pretty special.”

Audibly choking, Korra was absolutely stunned. _Why is she doing this? First she takes me home, then she stays and eats with me, and now she’s getting me to teach her Braille and showering me with compliments? What is she after? Why spend all this time and effort on me?_

Asami’s hand patting her on the back brought her back to reality. “Hey, easy there. You ok?”

After a bit of coughing and some deep breathing, Korra was eventually able to speak again. “Y-yeah. I’m ok.”

“That’s good. I was a little worried there…oh my.” Asami suddenly sounded surprised.

“Wh-what is it?” Korra tightened her fists on her pants.

“I just realized how dark it’s gotten in here. We must have been at this for a while. I didn’t realize it had gotten this late.”

“O-oh,” Korra could feel her embarrassment rising. “Sorry. I d-didn’t mean to keep you so long. Do…do you n-need to leave?”

“Oh no, no.” Asami squeezed her hand. “I’m fine if you don’t mind me staying. I wouldn’t mind turning on a light in here though.” Asami laughed lightly.

“Y-yeah. I don’t mind you s-staying, if you don’t have to go. A light…is fine too. W-won’t do much for me…but yeah.”

“Shit!" 

Korra jumped, not expecting the sudden expletive. “Wh-what?! What is it?!”

“Sorry,” Asami sounded embarrassed. “I just realized I did it again.”

“Did…what again?”

“I was pretty insensitive with my word choice just now. That’s the second time this visit. I’m sorry.”

Korra shook her head. _She seems so concerned for me. Why?_

“It’s ok. I’m not…offended or an-anything. Really.” She squeezed Asami’s hand as the other woman so often did to her.

“You sure?” Asami sounded a little desperate to her ears.

“Asami. R-really. It’s fine. I-I’m fine. Stop worrying.”

“Hmmm…alright. I trust you,” Asami finally admitted, though she didn’t sound too pleased about it.

Korra could feel herself blushing, and scratched the back of her head. “Th-thanks. Not…many people do.”

Asami chuckled. “It’s like I said before. They don’t give you the chance you deserve.” Korra felt her shrug. “Personally, I think they’re missing out.”

She couldn’t help the smile tugging at her face, which she tried to hide by turning her head away. “Th-there you go again…with the c-compliments.”

“Well you’d better get used to it,” Asami countered in a playful tone, bumping her shoulder against Korra’s. “Because I’m going to be coming over here a lot to learn this Braille, so there’ll be a lot more compliments in the future.”

“Y-you will,” Korra questioned, half hopeful, half skeptical. “Be…coming over, a-again that is?”

“Sure, plenty of times,” the heiress confirmed with a chuckle. “You don’t think I could learn Braille completely from just this one session do you?”

It was Korra’s turn to let out a little laugh. “Y-yeah. Probably. Y-you’re a genius…after all.”

Asami let out a loud, full body laugh, Korra could not only hear, but feel through their conjoined hands. “Wow, thanks Korra. Oh wait, I mean, Sensei Korra.” Korra could feel it as she moved, and it felt like she was bowing, which made the blind girl laugh as well.

“S-sensei Korra? Really?” Korra was still chuckling.

“Yeah.” Asami was still chuckling as well. “Deal with it.” She bumped her shoulder against Korra’s again.

“Ok,” Korra said, growing slightly more serious. “I-I’m making that…rule f-four. You have to c-call me, Sensei Korra, w-when we’re practicing…or…or I won’t teach you.” She couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

She felt it as Asami bowed from the waist once again, and in a dramatic voice, replied, “Yes Sensei Korra. As you wish Sensei Korra.” This sent both girls in to a fit of laughter, and Asami actually laughed so hard that she snorted, making Korra laugh harder, and Asami laugh harder in turn, setting off a chain reaction that lasted till both girls were sitting there out of breath, gasping for air while still letting out little chuckles.

Suddenly, the sound of the garage door opening made both women turn their attention towards the hallway, while simultaneously, Naga snorted, waking up and barking. Korra could hear it as Naga stood, her tags clinking together as she shook herself, and then there was the click of nails on wood, as Naga left the living room and headed in to the hall.

In a moment she heard another door open and close, and a pleasant voice. “Oh, hello Naga sweetie. How are you today?”

“S-sounds like my mom is h-home,” Korra told Asami.

“Oh,” Asami sounded a bit surprised. “I hope she won’t be too upset that I’m here.”

_She sounds kind of…nervous,_ Korra thought to herself. “Th-that’s ridiculous.” Korra shook her head in disbelief. “My parents…think you’re great.”

Asami began to speak, but was interrupted by her mother’s voice from the doorway. “Korra sweetie, there you are. How was your d-oh, Asami, hello dear. I thought I saw another car outside.” She could hear the smile in her mother’s voice.

Korra could feel it as Asami stood, trying to hide her disappointment when the heiress let go of her hand.

“Senna, hello.” Asami sounded slightly nervous to her ears, though she doubted her mother could hear it, and she was pretty sure by the ruffling and shuffling of clothes that Asami had just bowed. “I hope it’s alright that I’m here. I know I promised Korra I would visit again on Friday, and I realize I’m here a day early. I just don’t want to impose myself. I can leave if you’d like. I don’t want to overstep any bounds.”

Senna laughed. “Oh don’t be ridiculous. It’s like Tonraq and I said before. You’re always welcome here Asami. No need to feel as if you’re overstepping yourself.”

“Oh, thank you very much,” Asami spoke, sounding relieved, and Korra couldn’t help but smile to herself. “That actually means quite a lot to me.”

“Aww,” Senna spoke with a chuckle. “Sounds like someone could use a hug.”

“Oh, no, really, that’s not necessary,” Asami countered, sounding embarrassed. “I’m o-oomph, well I suppose if you insist.”

By the sound of things, Korra deduced that her mother had already stepped forward and enveloped the young lady in a hug anyway. It’s like she figured Asami had learned last time. Her mother and father were both big huggers.

“Korra sweetie, your turn,” Senna spoke after Korra heard ruffling of clothes and feet that told her, her mother and Asami had separated. A warm, familiar hand took hers, and helped her to her feet. Enveloped in the arms of her mother, Korra let out a relaxed breath of air. Few places felt safer to her than her parent’s loving grasp.

After a moment of resting her head on her mother’s shoulder, she pulled back, reaching a hand up and gently touching her mother’s cheek. With her fingertips, she ran her hand over her mother’s face, tracing nose and mouth and eyes’ and chin, re-familiarizing herself with the dips and valleys of the older woman’s visage. Senna waited patiently throughout, remaining still, eyes closed and a smile on her lips. This was a familiar routine between parent and daughter, an affectionate gesture more intimate than any handshake, reestablishing emotional bonds as much as physical.

This ritual complete, the two women separated, stepping apart, Korra feeling happy and content, a smile on her face.

“So,” Senna ventured after a beat of silence. “What have you girls been up to today?”

“Korra’s been teaching me how to read Braille!”

Korra couldn’t help but jump slightly, and chuckle under her breath, not expecting such an enthusiastic response from Asami. She sounded so excited.

“Oh really? How did this come about?” Her mother sounded amused.

“Sh-she asked me to.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck, feeling her cheeks heat slightly. “I-I’m not really sure why.”

“It’s like I told you before Korra,” Asami put in. “I’d much rather have you teach me then some stuffy old professor. You’re way more fun to hang out with.” She bumped Korra’s shoulder with her own again, chuckling.

“Th-thanks.” Korra kicked at the ground, embarrassed at being praised again, and this time in front of her mother.

There was laughter from Senna. “And how is that going for you?”

“It’s a lot harder than I thought,” Asami admitted. “Korra did warn me it would be, but it’s one thing to be told and another to experience it for myself.”

Senna laughed once more. “I think you’ll find that’s true with most things in life.” The two women exchanged a bit of laughter before Senna clapped her hands together. “Right then. Have you two eaten? I can whip something up in no time if you’re hungry. I hope Korra offered food and drink like a good hostess.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Asami assured her. “Korra’s been taking good care of me.” Korra was pleasantly surprised when Asami’s hand slipped back in to hers.

“Y-yeah, we had something around lunchtime,” Korra told her mother.

“Tsk,” Senna voiced her disapproval. “That was hours ago! Asami dear, you must be starving by now you poor thing!”

“Oh no, no,” Asami assured her. “I’m fine, really.”

“Nonsense! You’re clearly too weak and lightheaded from hunger to think rationally. I’m making food. Asami, sit and make yourself comfortable.

“But,” Asami attempted to argue.

“The only butt you should be concerned with is yours, sitting on that couch. Sit.”

“I…ok,” Asami conceded, and Korra felt her sit through their connection, the angle of her arm and the position of her hand changing. She sat with her. “If you insist. Thank you.”

“It’s no issue, really Asami. Now you just sit tight and it should be ready in no time. Korra, why don’t you sit with her in the meantime and entertain our guest?”

Senna left the room on quick, sure feet after that, a sense of purpose in her step.

“Phew,” Asami let out a breath, laughing. “Is she…always so intense?”

“Heh, heh,” Korra chuckled awkwardly. “S-sorry about that. It’s a Water Tribe…thing. Intense emotions and the th-thought that food…solves everything. Well…food and alcohol. My parents h-have always been…intense. It’s wh-who they are.”

“It’s ok. I don’t mind actually. In fact I kind of like that kind of thing.” Asami squeezed her hand.

“R-really?”

“Yeah. It’s good to know that there’s someone out there who cares like that.”

Korra frowned slightly, concerned. “What…what do you mean b-by that?”

“Nothing,” Asami answered perhaps a little too quickly. “Nothing at all. Just forget about it.” There was a bit of an awkward laugh from the heiress. Though it probably wouldn’t have sounded awkward to the average person, Korra could hear the underlying unease as clear as day.

“O-okay,” she conceded. “If you say so.” It was clear that Asami had something on her mind but Korra wasn’t about to pry. If she didn’t want to talk about it then Korra wouldn’t make her. After all, everybody had their secrets.

“Thanks.” Korra could feel it as Asami relaxed. “Hey, while we wait why don’t we get back to it? I feel like I’m close to a breakthrough with this Braille stuff.”

Korra couldn’t help but chuckle at the older woman’s enthusiasm. “Ok. S-sounds good to me. Put th-the scarf back on. N-no cheating.”

Briefly, Asami released her hand and Korra pouted, but smiled when the ruffling of cloth met her ears as Asami tied the scarf back around her eyes.

“Ok,” Asami spoke enthusiastically. “Let’s do this!”

* * *

 

The cuckoo clock hanging above the mantle wound up and Korra could hear the little doors click open and the sound for which the device got it’s name began to chime, signaling the time, ten o-clock in the evening.

“Oh wow,” Asami exclaimed, pausing in her recitation of a series of letters Korra had asked her to identify. “I didn’t realize it was that late.” She breathed in and out slowly. “I should probably go,” she said after a minute. Korra heard the rustling of cloth as the heiress removed the scarf from around her eyes.

Korra was silent for a long moment, before finally letting out a quiet, “Oh…ok.” She didn’t want the heiress to leave obviously, even though she knew it had to happen eventually. It was inevitable. After all, the other woman couldn’t stay here forever, and Korra highly doubted Asami would want to.

Asami chuckled. “Hey,” she said jovially, bumping Korra’s shoulder with her own. “Don’t sound so down. I’ll be back again tomorrow after all.”

Surprised, Korra’s mouth worked up and down for a moment before she found her power of speech. “Y-you will?”

“Of course I will.” The older woman sounded very calm and reassuring as she spoke. “If that’s ok of course,” she amended quickly. “I know today was a bit spontaneous and we had originally planned to meet up tomorrow anyway, but like I said, I won’t be able to master Braille after just one session.” She laughed lightly and Korra couldn’t help but smile at this.

“Y-yeah. That’s ok…w-with me. It…sounds great actually. This was f-fun.”

Asami laughed once more. “Yeah, it was fun,” she agreed. “I can’t wait to do it again tomorrow.” She stood from the couch and Korra followed suite.

“M-me too,” Korra agreed. “Uhmm,” she hesitated for a moment. “I-I’ll walk you out.”

“Thank you.” Korra could hear the smile in Asami’s voice. “Oh, this is yours.” Asami laughed again, and Korra felt wool against her hands as Asami pressed her father’s scarf in to her grasp.

“Oh…heh, th-thanks.” She took the object, placing it and the copy of Moby Dick on the couch behind her. She started heading towards the door, and Asami’s footsteps followed behind her a moment after, along with the swishing of her clothes as she moved. Naga yawned and Korra could hear her dog hauling herself to her feet and giving herself a shake, before she followed as well.

Korra felt for the deadbolt with one hand and the chain with the other, unlocking both, and sliding her hand down to find the doorknob. She opened the door slowly, stepping back and out of the way. Her hands dropped to her sides, and she clenched and unclenched them nervously, reaching across with her right to grasp her left elbow briefly, before raising her hand up to scratch at the back of her head. As quickly as she did, she returned to grasping her left elbow with her right hand.

“S-so, uh,” Korra began awkwardly, as she listened to rustling and then the quick tap, tap on the wooden floor of the toe of a shoe as Asami put her shoes back on.

“Thank you,” Asami said, interrupting her train of thought.

“Wh-what?” Korra was a bit lost.

“Thank you,” Asami repeated, grasping her hand and squeezing gently.

“F-for what,” Korra questioned.

“Everything,” Asami replied, giggling slightly. “For teaching me Braille. For letting me hang out with you. For being so cool and so fun to be with.”

“Oh,” Korra could feel herself blushing, and she tapped the ball of her foot on the ground embarrassedly. “Y-you’re welcome. It…it’s nothing.” _What’s she talking about? Cool, fun to hang out with? Me?_ But still, she couldn’t help smiling a small, embarrassed smile.

She felt it as Asami stepped in closer, every puff of air from the taller woman gusting gently across her face, making her shiver slightly.

“It’s not nothing,” Asami insisted in a quiet, earnest voice, rubbing her thumb across Korra’s knuckles. “It really means a lot to me that you’re willing to do this for me. So thank you. Really.”

“Y-you’re welcome,” Korra repeated once more, quieter this time, her cheeks heating up.

“Oh, Asami dear,” Senna interrupted them from down the hall. “Are you leaving?”

“Oh, yes,” Asami replied, stepping away from Korra and releasing the southerner’s hand. “It’s getting late so I figured I’d better go. I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“Nonsense dear. How many times do I have to tell you that you’re always welcome here? We love having you,” Senna insisted in a playfully scolding tone. “Right Korra?”

“Y-yeah,” Korra agreed, not expecting to be called on.

“Wait right there then,” Senna insisted excitedly. “I have something for you!”

Asami chuckled. “That’s really not necessary Senna.”

“Shush,” Senna countered as she moved off. “Of course it is! I’ll only be a moment dear! Korra! You keep her right there!”

Her mother’s footsteps moved off down the hall at a fast pace, and Korra and Asami both chuckled.

“Well I guess I don’t have a choice then,” Asami said playfully.

“S-sound’s like it, yeah,” Korra agreed.

It wasn’t long before Senna’s footsteps came pitter-pattering down the hall once again accompanied by the rustle of paper, and she quickly approached the women.

“Here you are sweetie,” Senna said in that voice that only mothers could produce. “I packed up some goodies for you, leftovers from lunch. Eat up dear, and put some meat on those bones of yours.” There was a rustling of paper as Senna handed over what sounded like a rather large paper bag.

Asami let out a pleasant laugh. “Thank you Senna.”

“Of course sweetie. Will we see you again soon I hope?”

“Oh, yes actually. I was actually going to come back again tomorrow if that’s ok. More Braille practice, plus I get to hang out with this one.” She bumped Korra’s shoulder playfully.

Senna laughed again. “Well we certainly enjoy having you here. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow. Have a good night Asami.”

“Likewise,” Asami replied with a smile in her voice.

Korra listened as her mother’s footsteps headed down the hall.

“Well I guess this is it, huh,” Asami now addressed her.

“Y-yeah,” Korra agreed. Seems like it.”

Asami let out a huff. “So, I’m taking off then. Again tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow…yeah,” Korra confirmed.

“Great,” Asami exclaimed and before Korra knew it, she was being enveloped in a hug, which after a moment of surprise, she gladly returned.

After too short a time in Korra’s opinion, Asami pulled back, squeezing Korra’s hand one last time as she pulled away.            

“Bye Korra,” she called as she walked off.

“B-bye,” Korra called after her, listening to her footsteps as they headed away.

Soon she could hear the car door open and close, and she listened to Asami’s engine as it roared to life and the heiress drove off. Korra stood at the door, listening long after the engine noise faded in to the distance. Naga brushed up against her leg, and Korra absentmindedly reached down to scratch the large canine’s head.

“I wonder if she’ll really come back again tomorrow,” she mumbled to the dog.

* * *

 Asami sighed, stepping through the front door and setting her bag of food that Senna had insisted she take once more, down. Taking in the large marble floored foyer of the mansion, she couldn’t help but compare the large, dimly lit, cold and empty building to the warm and inviting, cozy house filled with laughter, love and light she had just shared with Korra and Senna mere hours before.

As she bent to take her shoes off, the butler entered from a side door.

“Ah, welcome home Ms. Sato,” he greeted her with a bow. “I trust your day went well?”           

“Yes, thank you Shen,” she answered. “I can’t complain.”

“Excellent ma’am. Shall I have the chefs prepare dinner?”

She shook her head. “No thank you. I’ve already eaten. I think I’m just going to retire to my room.”

“Of course ma’am. Will you require anything else tonight?”

She shook her head. “No. Thank you Shen.”

“I’ll take my leave then.” He bowed and made his exit through the same door.

She let out a breath through her nose, picking up her bag and heading to the kitchen. Well, one of the kitchens at least. The Sato mansion had two. There was the large restaurant style kitchen located directly off the dining room that was normally used for more formal style dinners with multiple guests, and there was the smaller family sized kitchen that they had all eaten in and used when her mother was still alive. Not surprisingly, the room hadn’t seen much use since then.

Putting the bag in the largely empty fridge, she straightened up, turning as she closed the door, and taking in the room around her. Even though the room saw little use these days, it wasn’t the least bit dusty. No, thanks to the staff, every surface gleamed with a perfect shine of cleanliness. In fact it was almost too perfect, and once again, she couldn’t help but compare her pristine, but lifeless environment to Korra’s less than perfect, but lived in, home full of family members.

For a moment, she contemplated finding some way to mar this perfection. A ketchup smear on the counter perhaps? A bit of grease on an otherwise perfect tabletop? A spilled container of salt or pepper, or perhaps something simpler, like a broken glass or plate, or simply some silverware left out hodgepodge and out of order.

Chuckling to herself, she dismissed the idea just as quickly. Anything she did would be temporary, as transient as a wisp of cloud blown apart by the wind. Any mess she left would be instantly swept up and out of sight by the servants the second she turned her back on it. The mistake would be corrected, and sanity returned to the world of pristine and mechanical order her father preferred. _Even if he’s never around to experience it,_ she added to herself.

Which is why, as she opened up the door and headed in to her room, she smiled at the somewhat disorderly state of her room. Perhaps it wasn’t disorderly as most people would call it, but based on the rest of the house, Asami supposed her room could be called disorderly. Asami was an overall neat person, and much like her father, she enjoyed order and discipline in her life, with everything in its place, but not nearly to the extent her father did.

That’s why in her room she had just a few things laying around, left out to create a sense of the space being lived in. A shirt here and there, some books laying about, perhaps a pair of shoes or two, and her ever overflowing work desk with blueprints and engine parts and tools scattered across it. In fact, in the past, after her mother had passed, her slight deviations from her father’s rule of order and cleanliness had created friction between the two of them and between Asami and the servants, to the point where Asami had, had to order the servants not to enter her room without permission. Otherwise, her little bit of imperfect individuality would be swept up and crushed beneath her father’s totalitarian boot of order just like the rest of the house.           

She kicked the door shut with the heel of her foot, with a satisfying thud. Turning and locking it, she let out a little sigh as she relaxed in her privacy. The servants could be so nosy sometimes, and they always seemed to pop in right when she didn’t exactly want company. Usually they were so discreet, but still they had their moments. Though they wouldn’t actually enter the room without her permission, the servants would often knock on her door, disturbing her in her quiet, private moments. And tonight she had just come home from a pleasurable day spent with Korra and her mother, so she wanted to be alone with her thoughts for at least a little while. Luckily she had told Shen she didn’t want anything, so most likely the servants would leave her alone, especially if she stayed in her room.

Now that she was home, she could relax and change out of these business clothes. She enjoyed looking nice for work and for visiting Korra, (even though Korra couldn’t see her, but her parents could). But she also liked to relax during her down time when she was home alone. Which of course, with her father working as much as he did, was most of the time.

With a grateful, sigh, she shrugged out of her jacket, letting it fall to the ground, next she undid her skirt and let it slip down her long, pale legs unhindered. Hardly breaking her stride as she kicked her feet out of the discarded skirt, she continued on her way to the bed, lifting her shirt over her head and letting it fall by the wayside as well, shaking her hair back in to its usual perfection.

Pausing in her trek, she glanced in the full-length mirror standing opposite the door, admiring her underwear-clad form. She wore a matching black bra and panty set today, nothing too racy, but it fit her form well and still complimented her assets perfectly if you asked her. Her lower lip found its way between her teeth as she looked at herself in profile, popping her right leg up on to the ball of her foot, and running her hands up and down the sides of her body. A slight blush covered her face as she twisted side-to-side, admiring herself from the front, back and sides respectively. She knew she was attractive. Men and women had told her that all her life and the evidence was plain to see.

Reaching up with her right index finger as she viewed herself once more in profile from the left on, she licked the tip and pressed it to her right buttock. “Tssssss,” she hissed from between her clenched teeth playfully. Flipping so she was right side on, she viewed her reflection in the mirror, with her hands on her hips. “Would you do me,” she questioned her own reflection in a sultry tone. She flipped back around, whipping her head around as well, her hair flying and bouncing with her motion. “I’d do me. I’d do me so hard.” She looked at her silent reflection for a moment, before she couldn’t hold it in anymore and laughed at her own vanity, dropping back down in to a normal stance.

Reaching up behind her, she unclasped her bra, letting it slide down her arms and tossing it on to the bed. Moaning with pleasure, her hands came up, massaging her breasts. There were few feelings better than undoing her bra at the end of the day and letting her girls swing free. She blushed a little deeper as she viewed herself front on this time, her hands on her hip and her hip cocked out, as she couldn’t help thinking, _What would Korra think of me if she could see me like this? Would she like what she sees?_ The thought sent a surprisingly strong pulse of arousal shooting through her body, and she gasped, not expecting such a strong response from her body.

Quickly, more quickly than she expected, her hands returned to her breasts, pressing and kneading, her fingers searching out all the sensitive spots. She knew where to find them of course, after years of tending to her own needs. And she had found after all these years, that her breasts and nipples were incredibly sensitive, more sensitive than most women in her opinion.

She gasped at the first pinch of her nipples, alternating between pinching and rolling them between her fingers, and pulling them taut to the point where if she tugged any harder she felt they would rip from her body, pain and pleasure mixing in a glorious combination within her.

After a few moments of this, she could feel the throb of need growing between her legs, and she moved on to step two, adding in a variation where she rolled and flicked at her nipples with her thumbs, grasping and pawing at her breasts, all the time letting out little gasps and moans.

It didn’t take much of this kind of treatment before she was trembling with arousal, her legs shaking, wetness building between her legs. Bending forward, one hand continuing to palm her breasts, the other going between her legs, rubbing herself up and down outside her panties, she stumbled towards the bed.

_How long has it been since I took care of myself like this,_ she wondered as she managed to flop on to the bed on her side, and wiggle her way further on to the mattress, not stopping her ministrations the whole time. _Too long obviously, if I’m already this wet,_ she concluded as she could clearly feel that she had soaked through her panties.

She flipped on to her back with some difficulty, the pleasure building between her legs making it difficult to think. For a brief moment, she contemplated teasing herself further as she normally would, holding off on the orgasm for as long as possible until finally allowing it to burst forth when she least expected. In the next instant, when her clit gave a needy throb and her hips thrust forward involuntarily, she abandoned that line of thought as her hand dove inside her panties, finally meeting the slick wetness that had been building there.

Immediately, she settled in to the rhythm that she knew would bring her to release, and fast, having no time for dillydallying. Two fingers, coated in her own wetness, stroked up and down her lips. At the top of the curve, they circled her clit, before plunging in and out of her entrance several times in rapid succession, while her thumb took over clit stimulation duties.

As the pressure in her core built, so too did the number and volume of the gasps and moans escaping her mouth. Before long, she was writhing and moaning on the sheets like mad, the telltale pressure in her core building, bringing her closer and closer to release. Her hand moved faster and faster, her hips thrusting in time with her fingers, and soon she felt the telltale hitches in her breath and inner walls that signaled her orgasm was close. Pausing her ministrations on her breasts for mere seconds, she reached down, ripping her panties down her legs and flinging them across the room, uncaring as to where they would land.

Returning her hand to her breasts, she propped her legs up, spreading them wide and doubling her efforts, adding a third finger to increase the pressure and grinding hard on her clit, even as she thrust faster and faster with her hips. The pleasure built and built and built, the warmth in her abdomen increasing until she sensed the breaking point was upon her, and it was then that she curled her fingers just right, hitting her g-spot as she simultaneously thrust in, ground down hard on her clit and pressed in hard on her nipple, circling her thumb around it rapidly.

And then it hit her, her orgasm crashing over her like a wave as she threw her head back, her back arching off the bed as she gasped, alternately silent and audible as wetness coursed between her fingers, her core pulsing around her hand over and over and over as she worked her hand and thumb frantically, prolonging her pleasure. The thrusting of her hips and hand became erratic as she experienced the height of pleasure. “Shit,” she cursed through clenched teeth, as she rode the wave of pleasure emanating from within her body. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit, fuck, ggguuuuuhhgggnnnnhhhh!”

Toes curling, muscles twitching, her entire body grew stiff for one glorious everlasting moment, before she crashed back down to earth, chest heaving, hands working increasingly slowly as she helped herself through the aftershocks, movement seeming to last forever until finally, she stilled, her legs straightening slowly, and flopping over the edge of the bed from the knee down. Her back came down to rest on the bed and she lay gasping and twitching in the afterglow, one arm thrown over her eyes, the other hand still buried in her core.

It took some time for her to recover enough to remove the arm from over her eyes, blinking at the sudden intrusion of light. Slowly sitting up, a pleasant tiredness present throughout her body, a sheen of sweat covering her skin, she laughed pleasantly, a contented smile on her face.

“Mmm,” she hummed to herself, stretching her arms above her head. “Well fuck.” She scratched under her armpit briefly, chuckling to herself. “Guess I really needed that. Damn, and I was planning on doing an experiment tonight.” She shrugged. “Oh well.” She was far too relaxed and worn out now to even consider working on even the tame experiment she had, had planned for tonight. A nice soak in the bathtub, followed by climbing in to bed sounded far more appealing to her at this point.

“Right then,” she muttered as she stood, on slightly shaky noodle legs, heading for her generous en suite bathroom. As she passed the mirror, she paused, blushing as she examined herself once more, her body alight with the sheen of sweat and general post-orgasm afterglow, remembering what had prompted this little self pleasure session. _To think,_ she wondered to herself in awe. _All that just because of one little thought of Korra, of what Korra would think of me in my undies. Korra…what are you doing to me?_

“One thing is clear Sato,” she spoke quietly to herself, looking at her reflection with a slightly embarrassed blush on her face. “You’ve got it bad.” She headed on, towards the bathroom, pleasant thoughts of Korra filling her head.


	7. Experiments, Frights, and Secrets Come To Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters, but hopefully this long chapter will make up for it. There is a brief mention and instance of panic attacks later on in the chapter, so if that's triggering for anyone just be aware of that. Otherwise on with the show!

Asami surveyed the room before her. It was her living room, the same as always, yet different. _No,_ she corrected herself. _The room’s not different. You’re what’s different._ Or rather, what she planned to _do_ with the room was different. She had a few hours until she planned to go and visit Korra again. Until then, she wanted to use that time to conduct a little experiment.

To that end, the heavy drapes had been pulled, every light turned off and the room had generally been made as dark as possible, as what she had planned required minimal light levels to begin with, to help set the mood as it were.

Asami had seen the way that Korra moved around her house without any visible aids, weaving in and out of the furniture, almost as if she had some sort of sixth sense, like she could somehow see through the ground or something similar. She had to chuckle at that thought, as the idea of seeing through the ground through vibrations was just so farfetched…and yet…it would still be such an interesting and downright amazing power to possess. The heiress took a moment to consider the possibilities before shaking her head and refocusing herself on the task at hand.

Still, she made a mental note to come back to that idea later, as the possibilities were intriguing. However, there was no time for that now, as she was in the middle of something important. This experiment would hopefully give her a glimpse, as it were, in to Korra’s world. It would help her understand at least a small amount, what it was like to be Korra on a day-to-day basis…or at least she hoped it would. Realistically, she knew she would never _truly_ understand what it was like to live without sight, but she hoped this little experiment of hers would give her just a tiny taste, if nothing else.

“Ok,” she spoke quietly, looking down at the black cloth in her hand. “Nothing to it, but to do it.” She couldn’t help but smile and chuckle at that. It had been one of her mother’s favorite phrases, and it seemed to have rubbed off on her.

Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep breath through her nose, and let it out slowly through her mouth. As best she could, she held the schematic of her living room in the forefront of her mind, pinpointing every piece of furniture, the relative distance between each piece and thus, the safe lanes of travel that she could take. After all, she didn’t have a photographic memory for nothing. This should be a breeze.

Confident in her success, she reached up, tying the blindfold around her eyes, smiling as she remembered using Tonraq’s scarf for the same purpose the previous day. “Right then. Let’s do this,” she whispered. The goal was to make her way successfully from one side of the room, to the other. Tentatively, she scooted one foot forward, her hands automatically shooting out in front of her to feel for obstructions, even though she knew she was too far from any furniture to run the risk of hitting anything yet. Instinct she supposed. Chuckling, the heiress took a calming breath, forcing herself to lower her arms, even as she continued to scoot forward. “Korra is able to do this without flinging her arms around everywhere like an idiot,” she reasoned. “So I should be too.”

With more confidence, she walked forward more normally, lifting her foot and setting it down in her usual long legged steps…and promptly bumped in to something, stumbling. Reaching out with her hands, an embarrassed chuckle on her lips, and heat on her face, she determined that what she had met with her body had been a couch. She turned off to the left, making her way along the backside of the couch, and once she had cleared it, walked on once more with more confidence.

Crunch. “Ahhh,” she hissed in pain, picking up her foot and rubbing the bruised toes, which had just collided with some hard piece of furniture. Leaning on the couch, she rubbed her foot with one hand while reaching out with the other in search of the offending object. She frowned. A side table is what it was, so far as she could determine. “Oww,” she complained while rubbing the pain out of her poor abused digits. “Korra makes this look way easier than it actually is.” She began walking again, once more attempting not to flail around with her hands.

“Ok Sato,” she assured herself. “You can do this. Korra can do it, so you should be able to.” The only difference being she imagined Korra had a great deal more practice at this than she did.

Asami scuttled forward once more, doing her best to avoid crushing her toes on any more furniture…and promptly caught her toes on something, whether an electric cord or the edge of the carpet, she couldn’t be sure, but it sent her stumbling off to the side and she bumped in to the wall. She blushed, even as she pushed off the wall, now facing a totally new direction. Disoriented now and lost despite her photographic memory, she blindly, (well, more blindly than before) flung her hands out in front of her, trying to feel for anything, anything at all that would give her an idea of where she was.

 _I must look quite the fool,_ she thought to herself as she swung her hands from side to side. Even as the thought hit her, she hit something else, which, in her brief moments of contact with it, determined it to be one of the standing lamps scattered around the room. It crashed to the ground, accompanied by the telltale sound of breaking glass as the light bulb shattered, despite the well-padded carpet.

 _Hmmph,_ she smirked to herself, even as she cautiously slid her foot forward, searching for a safe route around the downed piece of furniture, and dangerous minefield of broken glass. _Must’ve been a Cabbage Corp product._ The possibility of that was unlikely. She knew her father _despised_ Cabbage Corp and everything they stood for, so having an inferior product from an inferior company in the home of the owner, founder and CEO of Future Industries, a company built on quality, yet affordability of product, was simply unheard of.

These thoughts distracting her, even as she continued to move forward proved to be disastrous, as even as she placed her right foot down, the same foot she had stubbed the toes of previously, a sharp pain lanced up through the sole.

“Aaah! Fuck,” she cried out in pain, even while bringing the foot up and grasping it in her hands, feeling around the sole to find a shard of glass embedded within. She had thought herself clear of the glass spread, but it seemed that was not to be. Hopping around on one foot, she clumsily grasped at the offending item causing her such pain, managing to yank it from her flesh with some difficulty, and a small squelching sound accompanying it. The wetness on her fingers was without a doubt her own blood, even as she hissed and rubbed at the wound, still hopping around the room.

“Ow, ow, ow,” she groaned in time with her hopping, sparing a momentary thought as to how ridiculous she must look, hopping around like this with a blindfold on her face and a cut on her foot. She was getting all turned around as well, and had no idea, at this point, where she might be in the room, until she hopped backwards once, twice and then a third time, and the back of her leg collided with something. She toppled over backwards, with a great crash, and the shattering of glass echoing through the living room.

Taking a moment to process, she groaned in discomfort as she realized what had happened. The glass coffee table in the middle of the room…she’d fallen right on top of it and crushed it to smithereens. _Oh brilliant,_ she thought to herself. _First the lamp, and now this. Dad’s gonna love this._ She let out a small, pained laugh, as she sat up, feeling the glass shards of the former table scratching at her hands and back.

The sound of a door opening, the lights coming on, and the panicked voice of Shen the butler, prompted a sigh and drove her to remove the blindfold, letting in sit on her forehead, as she turned to the man with a rather sheepish expression on her face.

“Ms. Sato,” the man exclaimed, the worry evident in his face and voice. “Are you alright? What’s happened?” He looked around at the damage, seeing the broken light, and table, with his young mistress sitting in a pile of glass shards, and was understandably disturbed and confused.

“Well,” Asami explained, a light blush of embarrassment on her face. “I was conducting a bit of an experiment, and it got a little out of hand.” She gestured to the surrounding area, even as she carefully rose from the destruction of the coffee table, standing on one foot and shaking glass from her clothes and hair. “I hate to ask you this, but would you mind cleaning up in here? Oh, and I could use a bandage for my foot. It’s nothing serious,” she amended once she saw his panicked expression as she seated herself on the couch.

“Are you certain you’re not injured ma’am,” he asked, torn between doing as his Mistress bid and protecting Hiroshi Sato’s daughter from possible harm, even of the self-imposed variety. “You don’t need to go to the hospital?”

She waved him off. “I’m fine Shen,” she insisted. “I just need a bandage and this room cleaned please.”

Asami watched him as he hesitated for a moment, before finally giving in.

“Yes Ms. Sato,” he answered, with a barely detectable sigh, even as he bowed and turned for the door.

“Thank you Shen,” she called after him as he left the room.

Perhaps an hour later, with her foot freshly bandaged and the glass cleaned from the living room floor, Asami once again donned her usual skirt, boots, jacket and shirt combination and headed for the garage, telling Shen she’d be gone for most of the day, and most likely wouldn’t be home for dinner.

“Korra,” she spoke to herself as she pulled her convertible out of the garage. “I hope you’re ready for me again.”

* * *

 

“Ninety-eight. Ninety-nine. One hundred,” Korra grunted as she pumped the weights up above her head for the last time, her father’s large, sure hands helping as she guided the bar back on to the rack, acting as her spotter. “Phew,” she exclaimed as let her arms drop on to her stomach, the relief at having the three hundred pound weights out of her grasp palpable.

“What? Tuckered out already Korra? I’m surprised,” her father teased her.

Korra chuckled warmly as she sat up carefully, feeling for the bar so she didn’t slam her head in to it. “Oh please,” she spoke out, breathing heavily. “I could out lift, and outlast you any day old man.”

Father and daughter shared a laugh as Korra felt a towel placed in to her hands.

“These days I’m sure you could,” Tonraq agreed amiably. “Too much of your Mother’s delicious cooking, and not enough exercise.” He chuckled and Korra could hear it as he patted his stomach.

“Well that’s what you get for having a cushy desk job,” she teased him, wiping at her face and neck with the towel.

Tonraq made a mock choking sound of hurt. “Gahh. Stabbed, betrayed, and by my own daughter. I never thought I’d live to see this day. What’s a father to do?” He sniffled loudly.

Korra laughed lightly. “Whatever,” she scoffed. “You have fun with your emotional breakdown Dad. I’m gonna go take a shower.” She left the basement, which they had outfitted as a gym not long after moving in, to allow Korra to keep up with her regimen, laughing and shaking her head as her father’s noises of mock pain and suffering followed behind her. She smiled as she hit the stairs and felt Naga’s fur brush against her shorts-clad legs. An affectionate grumble came from the dog, who licked her mistress’ hand affectionately. Korra reached down, running a hand through her fur, and scratching behind the ears the way she knew Naga liked best.

“What do you think girl,” she asked of the dog, even as she climbed the stairs. “You think Asami will really come back again?” She had been wondering the same since the woman had left yesterday, promising to return once more as per their original arrangement. Korra was skeptical. “I mean she came back the first time,” she reasoned. “And I really didn’t expect that.” She shook her head. “It’s weird. I still don’t really understand why she bothers with me…still…I can’t be upset that she does.”

Naga barked happily her tail wagging, making a whir through the air.

Korra laughed. “Well if she does show up, I don’t want to meet her smelling like this.” She sniffed at her armpit lightly. “Uggh. Definitely need that shower.” She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Naga made a noise of agreement.

“Hey,” Korra protested lightly. “You’re supposed to be on my side. Besides, I remember a few times _you_ ended up smelling way worse.”

Naga chewed on her hand affectionately, conceding the point.

“Yeah, yeah I love you too.” Korra patted the dog once more, before reaching the top of the stairs and heading left, towards the front door and the stairs to the second floor. She trailed her fingertips along the wall from time to time, less for checking her position, and more for simply giving her hands something to do.

Heading upstairs, it was a simple matter to gather some clothes from her drawers, head in to the bathroom, strip down and climb in to the shower, once the water was up to temperature. And once again, her thoughts turned to Asami Sato, the woman who had captivated her so totally since she was young, and even more so since she had actually _met_ the heiress.

Korra shook her head as the water rolled down over her back. _Here we are again,_ she thought to herself. _Thinking about Asami in the shower…wow that sounds really creepy._ She couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought. _Either way I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Thinking about Asami that is._

And she couldn’t exactly be blamed for it. The Heiress had entered her life in grand fashion, and ever since, Korra had been struggling to catch up, to process the thought that her lifelong heroine had spoken to her, had sat in the same room with her, had asked to learn something from _her._ And not just anything, but Braille, something that was so intrinsic to Korra’s very being, something that was such a major way of interacting with the world for the southerner.

“She’s amazing,” Korra couldn’t help but mumble with a smile on her face. And yet she felt her cheeks heat up as she remembered the multiple times Asami had said the same of her. “I can’t believe someone like that thinks _I’m_ amazing. _Me,_ of all people.” She chuckled again. “So crazy.”

She couldn’t help but gasp as a wave of melancholy washed over her, and she slid down the wall to sit on the floor, the water rushing over her. “But do I even deserve her praise…her attention?” Korra shook her head. “I don’t think I do.” The last words were practically whispered, her voice shaky, wetness gathering in the corners of her eyes. “No one should have to put up with me.”

Coughing, to avoid bursting in to tears, she forced herself to her feet, and washed quickly, if sullenly, climbing out of the shower, and toweling off.

Despondently, she threw on her clothes, a simple tank and sweatpants combo, and slumped her way out of the bathroom, dragging her feet.

Naga trailed behind her, whining in concern as she sensed her Mistress’ mood.

Korra scratched her behind the ears again briefly, taking some little solace from her animal companion.

Reaching her room, she sighed, flopping in to bed face down and groaning in to her pillow. Restless, she didn’t stay like that for long, flipping over on to her back and sighing again. She ran her hands down her face in exasperation. “What is wrong with me?” No one answered, not that she expected them to. The only reply was another whine from her canine companion down on the floor.

“This isn’t healthy,” she muttered. She knew it, and yet it was hard not to despair sometimes, hard not to fall in to these deep canyons of depression where there seemed to be no way out and no hope left. “Fuck.” She curled up in to a ball, whimpering, attempting to breathe deep and even as Tenzin had taught her, but it wasn’t working.

Barking out a bitter laugh, she couldn’t help but recognize the irony of the situation. Earlier she had just been teasing her father about emotional breakdowns, and now she found herself in one of her own. _That’s karma for you._

Frustrated, she rolled over on to her side and punched the wall, hearing the thump reverberate through her room. A cold, wet nose pressing in to the back of her neck drew her attention, and while usually, Naga’s presence served to help calm her, all the dog was doing now was irritating her further. Couldn’t the creature tell that all she wanted was to be left alone? She reached back, pushing Naga’s face out of her neck, only feeling the briefest moment of guilt. Naga was just trying to help after all, but Korra was in no mood to accept it. “Leave me alone Naga,” she told the canine, irritated. The dog whined, and Korra could hear her shuffling, but she didn’t try to enter her Mistress’ space again.

It took some time, but eventually, Korra managed to fall in to a light sleep, her dreams filled with thoughts of her inferiority.

* * *

 

“Korra,” the quiet voice, and gentle hand were rousing her from her slumber. It seemed as if she had only just closed her eyes, and now she was being pulled back in to the waking world.

“Nnngggg,” she groaned in protest, waving her arm in the direction of whomever it was that was disturbing her rest.

A soft chuckle was her response, and the voice continued. “Korra. Korra sweetie, wake up.”

“Mmm,” she protested, even as she rolled on to her back, rubbing at her eyes. “Mom? What is it?” Her voice was raspy and sleep filled. She yawned largely, guarding her mouth with the back of a hand before returning to rubbing at her eyes.

Her mother chuckled once more. “Asami’s downstairs,” she said.

Korra went rigid, waking up rapidly. “W-what,” she asked not fully comprehending those words, convinced she had misheard. “What did you say?” She sat up, running her hand through her hair and rubbing over her eyes once more. It made no difference of course, the world still as dark as ever, and the thought brought her earlier melancholy back with a vengeance. She let out a sigh, flopping back on to the bed and covering her face with an arm.

“I said, ‘Asami’s downstairs,’” her mother clarified, rubbing her hand up and down Korra’s arm. “She wants to see you, you know?”

“She shouldn’t.” Korra’s voice was monotone, lacking its usual fervor.

“Sweetheart,” Senna chided lightly, concern pouring from her voice.

Korra felt it as her mother ran a hand through her hair. She shrugged off the touch, as much as she wanted to lose herself in it, and let her mother comfort her, rolling to her side again, facing the wall. “Can you ask her to leave? I’m not really up for company right now.”

“Korra…” She could practically hear the concerned frown on her mother’s face, in her voice.

“Mom,” Korra argued, not having the energy to deal with this right now. “Please.”

Something in her voice and manner must have convinced the older Southerner, because the next thing Korra knew, her mother was sighing.

“Alright honey.” She stroked a hand across Korra’s arm. “If that’s really what you want.” Her mother stood from the bed, the creaking of the floor and the shuffling of clothes allowing Korra to follow her movements. “You should know,” Senna continued, and despite herself, Korra cocked an ear, curious as to what her mother would say. “Asami seemed very eager to get together with you again.”

Korra turned her head slightly towards her mother. “She did,” she asked quietly.

“She did,” Senna confirmed, and Korra could almost feel the nod that went along with the words. “She’s very fond of you, you know?”

Korra had nothing to say to that. There was no reason for Asami to be fond of her, as far as she knew. Teaching her Braille was one thing, but fondness? That required time, and for the person to possess admirable qualities or enviable skills, something that would draw people to them, and as far as she knew, she had none of those things. Asami, however, had _all_ of those things, plus her fame and fortune. It didn’t make any sense.

 _And yet she still wants to hang out with me._ Korra’s mind was whirring, trying to unravel the mystery of Asami Sato. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to be a mystery she would be able to solve any time soon.

Her mother’s footsteps and the creak of the door, alerted her to the current situation, and she panicked. _Asami came back again! She came back again and wants to see you! What are you doing?! She didn’t have to come that extra time and she didn’t have to come today but she did!_

She shot up to a sitting position. “Mom!” Her voice was slightly frantic, wanting to stop her mother before she left, and allowed Korra to make the mistake of driving Asami away. _She might never come back if I made her leave today._

Rapid footsteps told her, her mother was coming back, and in moments, the bed dipped once more, her mother’s soothing hands on her shoulders.

“Sweetie what is it? Are you alright?” Senna rubbed her hands up and down her shoulders, Korra’s body twitching and her breath coming fast as she tried to calm herself.

“I’m ok,” Korra assured her, her own hands coming up and grasping her mother’s tightly.

“Are you sure?” Her mother’s voice was swimming in concern and love, and made Korra feel somewhat guilty for her earlier behavior.

“I’m sure. Can you tell Asami I’ll be down in a second?”

“Are you sure,” Senna asked once more, her voice wary.

Korra nodded. “I’m sure. She wants to hang out with me…for some reason…and I want to hang out with her.” She let out a breath, trying to calm her racing heart. “I’ll be ok. It wouldn’t be fair to send her away.”

Senna sighed lightly. “Ok hun. If you’re sure, then I believe you.” Korra could hear the smile in her mother’s voice, the approval. “I’ll go let Asami know you’re coming shall I?”

Korra smiled as well. “Thanks Mom.” She sighed in relief. _Crisis averted at least for now. Who knows when Asami will decide she doesn’t want to waste her time with me anymore?_ She couldn’t help but sigh quietly at the thought. _It’s bound to happen eventually. Really it’s inevitable._

Senna chuckled lightly, standing and placing a kiss to the top of Korra’s head. “You’re welcome sweetie.”

The soft sound of footsteps going towards, and out the door, let Korra know that her mother had left the room. Sighing, she rubbed her hands over her face, trying to relax, and still feeling the remnants of her melancholy on the edge of her body. She shivered, and jumped slightly, when, with a whine, Naga pressed her cold snout against her hands.

Laughing shakily, she reached out, taking her canine companion’s head in her hands and scratching behind her ears. “Hey girl,” she said quietly, and somewhat sadly. “I’m ok now…or at least I’m getting there. I’m sorry about before.” She leaned in and kissed her fluffy friend on the head, before sitting back up. “I know you were just trying to help.” And if she admitted it to herself, it did help, if only a little bit, as having Naga around usually did.

She sat up, feeling it as Naga pulled back and got off the bed. Reaching out, Korra felt along the nightstand briefly before her fingers landed on the plastic of her sunglasses. She picked them up and slipped them on to her face, settling them firmly. Reaching out again, she spoke quietly, “Naga.” The canine soon appeared, her head rubbing up underneath the blind woman’s outstretched hand.

Smiling, Korra petted her four-legged friend for a moment. “Did you hear girl? Asami’s downstairs. She came to see us again,” she told the dog wondrously. Naga barked happily, wagging her tail. Korra giggled, standing to her feet. “Right. Come on girl, let’s go say hi.” Korra headed for the door, fingertips absentmindedly brushing against her furniture as she passed.

She caught the scent at the top of the stairs, that same smell that served to befuddle and bewitch her beyond her understanding every time: roses and motor oil, Asami’s signature blend of fragrance. Pausing, she couldn’t help but stand there, breathing deep of the intoxicating aroma mixture that was Asami Sato. “Mmmm,” she hummed pleasantly, the pleasant odors helping to further calm her troubled mind.

Walking down the stairs, Asami must have noticed her, because just as her foot touched the floor at the bottom, a warm body practically collided with her own, sending her stumbling. If not for the warm pair of arms that wrapped around her body, Korra knew she would’ve fallen right on her ass. She let out a surprised sound.

“Korra,” Asami called out loudly, right by her ear, making the woman flinch. “I missed you!”

Asami pulled back, sticking close however. Korra could feel the heat from the other woman’s body, and her face heated when she thought of how close the woman’s body had been to her own, and how their curves and dips had been pressed so tightly together. She shook her head slightly, confused as to why that fact would make her blush, and ended up just putting it down to the thought that she still wasn’t used to being hugged by the other woman, and wasn’t sure she ever would be. _Best not to try,_ she reasoned. _It’ll make it easier when she ultimately leaves me._

With this thought, she began to feel her anxiety again, could feel it creeping in from the edges of her psyche, waiting like a predator for its moment to strike again. _No,_ she argued against it.

“A-Asami,” she stuttered out. “Y-you came back…again.” She bounced nervously from foot to foot, barely moving from her spot, even as Asami’s hot breath ghosted over her face, making her antsy.

Asami gave her that beautiful laugh, making her heart flutter, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

“Of course I did,” Asami told her in that cool, confident voice. “I promised I would.”

Korra shivered, the older woman’s voice doing things to her she did not understand, butterflies dancing and twirling in her stomach.

Naga barked, making Asami laugh once again, and again Korra shivered.

“Hi Naga,” Asami greeted warmly, clothes rustling as she no doubt knelt to greet the animal, Naga’s tail wagging happily, whirring through the air like a propeller.

After a moment, there was more rustling and Korra could feel the air on her face again as Asami let out a happy sounding sigh. “Besides,” she continued, taking Korra’s hand in her own, and her voice dropped, emotion coating every quiet word as she said, “ It’s like I said…I missed you.”

Korra just stood there, dumbstruck, hardly able to process. “Why?” Her voice was tentative, unsure.

Asami snorted, a behavior Korra had only heard from her once before, and it startled her, not expecting such a sound to come from such a classy, sophisticated lady. “What? I’m not allowed to miss the people I care about? I know it’s only been a day,” and here Asami sounded frankly embarrassed. “And it seems silly…but I still really missed you.”

 _Asami missed me? She cares about me?_ That did it. All her earlier feelings of melancholy and self-doubt, erstwhile pushed to the edges of her being, held off through sheer force of will, and the knowledge of Asami’s presence, came rushing back with that one admission, piling atop her, crushing her with their immense, _unyielding_ , weight. It was more than she could bear.

Korra let out a strangled noise somewhere between a gasp and a yelp, but her throat tightened, cutting off most of the noise and making her sound more like a choking goose than anything else. All across her body, her muscles tightened and released in erratic spasms for several seconds, before tightening painfully all at once, driving her to her knees, and further down to the ground, where she curled up in a ball, hands covering her head, and terror coursing through every vein in her being.

Vainly she tried to call out for Naga to get her mother, but her jaw would not budge, her jaw firmly welded shut in the grip of her harrowing panic attack. Her breaths came fast, shallow and erratic through her nose, conscious thought steadily giving way to the base instinctive reaction of pure terror.

 _No,_ she protested weakly. _Not now. Not in front of HER…Nooo…_ “Nnnnggggg,” she moaned through her teeth, her jaw refusing to unhinge.

Vaguely, Korra thought she could hear Asami shout, “Korra!” As she slipped in to the darkness of her mind, fleeing from the bright, cruel world and all its horrors.

* * *

 

Asami looked on, horrified, as she watched Korra collapse in on herself, curling in to a moaning, twitching ball on the floor. It had happened so fast, Asami had barely had time to call out the woman’s name before she was down.

Belatedly, Asami shook herself from her stupor, dropping to her knees, hesitantly reaching out to the troubled girl, unsure of what to do, and worried that anything she might try would only serve to make the situation worse.

“Korra,” she called out hesitantly, feeling the trembling and twitching of the girl’s muscles beneath her, hearing the distressed sounds of pain coming from the girl’s mouth. She looked around, lost for a moment, before realization hit her. _What am I doing? I can’t just sit here doing nothing! Korra needs help!_ She looked around once more, belatedly realizing that Naga was gone, and without any other inkling of what she should do, yelled in desperation, “Senna! Tonraq!” She returned her gaze to the girl in pain in front of her, rubbing her hand up and down her back in the hopes it would bring her some small comfort in her distress, feeling the rapid heartbeat through the girl’s back, which made her frown. She wasn’t even sure if Korra’s father was home, but she knew Senna was, and surely the older woman would know what to do.

Tonraq was indeed home it turned out, as he found them first, the moments between her call, and his arrival, seeming like hours. He was swiftly followed by Senna and Naga, both parents, clearly in distress when they took in the sight of their only daughter on the floor.

“Oh no,” Senna gasped out, going to her daughter’s side and kneeling next to Asami, placing her hands on the young girl, checking her over for injury.

Asami could only shuffle aside, vaguely aware of what was going on, but on some level, aware that she needed to make room for Senna.

“Ah shit,” Tonraq put in as he joined his wife on the ground.

The parents looked at each other, before looking at Asami, who shivered under the combined gaze of two concerned parents, even though she had nothing to be guilty of.

“What happened,” Senna asked, her voice far more even than Asami would’ve expected it to be. It was certainly more controlled than her own voice would be if Korra were her daughter. She was sure of it.

There was no accusation in either pair of blue eyes as they searched her, hoping for an answer on what was ailing their baby girl, even as the reached out to soothe said girl, their hands running in patterns over their daughter’s body.

Asami took in a calming breath, despite the fact that it shuddered as it came out. “I-I don’t know…I’m not sure…W-we…we were talking and then all of a sudden, she just…sort of collapsed, and curled up. I-I don’t know,” she whispered. “I don’t know.” She shook her head back and forth in exasperation.

She sniffled loudly, and reached in to her pocket, grabbing a handkerchief and wiping at her nose. Surprisingly, her sleeve also came away wet, and she looked at it in shock, reaching up a shaking hand to touch her cheek with her fingertips and they came away wet as well. Stunned, she looked at the droplets clinging to the pale tips of her fingers. She was crying. When had she started crying? She didn’t know.

“Asami dear,” Senna spoke pulling her attention, the older woman placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Asami looked at the older woman, trying to control herself, as she dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief.

“That’s it sweetheart. Breathe. Easy.” The older woman’s hand rubbed up and down the heiress’ back in a soothing fashion, and she couldn’t help but find herself calming, her heart rate slowing and her breathing regulating.

“I-I’m sorry,” Asami managed to speak after a while, her voice still a bit shaky. “I’m usually much more composed than this.” She let loose a shaky laugh, sniffing and wiping at the corners of her eyes with her thumbs. “I’m not sure what came over me.”

Senna smiled warmly at her, causing the younger girl to blush. “You were scared for Korra,” she told the young woman, grasping her hand and squeezing gently. “And I don’t blame you. It’s been a while since she’s had one of her episodes, and you’ve never been here when they happened.”

Asami’s brow furrowed in confusion, even as she put the handkerchief away. “Episodes? You mean this has happened before?”

Senna nodded. “Yes it has, though not for some time, and they used to be much worse, and happen much more frequently.”

Asami looked at the ground, mulling this over. “Oh,” was what she managed to get out of her mouth. “I see.” _No wonder Senna and Tonraq seemed to know what to do instantly. It figures they would know how to take care of Korra…wait Korra!_

Snapping her head up, she realized that she was now alone with Senna, sitting at the bottom of the stairs, Naga, Tonraq and Korra nowhere to be found. Alarmed, she shot to her feet, twisting and turning in search of the dark-skinned girl, only to feel a hand on her shoulder once more.

“Asami,” Senna was speaking.

The heiress turned, looking down in to those blue, understanding eyes of Senna’s

“It’s alright dear. Tonraq took Korra upstairs to give her, her medicine. Naga went with them.” The older woman squeezed her hand again. She gave a sweet smile, and spoke, “Why don’t we go in to the kitchen and have some calming Jasmine tea?”

Asami gave a breathy, teary laugh, sniffing once more. “That…that sounds nice actually. Are…are you sure that’s ok though?” She motioned towards the stairs. “Korra’s obviously not feeling well, and I wouldn’t want to force myself on all of you right now. I should probably go.” She couldn’t help but feel a blush creeping up. “Besides, shouldn’t you be with Korra right now? I’m sure she needs you more than I do.”

“Now, now,” Senna scolded lightly, somewhat playfully. “None of that. How many times must we tell you that you’re welcome here? Besides, she has Tonraq and Naga with her, so she’ll be just fine. Now come in to the kitchen and enjoy some tea young lady.” She waggled a finger at the surprised heiress, a smile forming on her face.

Asami couldn’t help but laugh at this, while being relieved. If Senna said Korra would be fine, then she would just have to believe her. “Yes ma’am.” She gladly followed Senna in to the kitchen, the older woman sitting her firmly but gently at the table, and refusing to let her help as she set about brewing their tea. The young heiress crossed her legs like a proper lady, smoothing out her skirt, and arranging her pantyhose-clad legs under the table. After that display out there, and the show she gave the first time with the pie, she may not be seen as a proper lady by this household, but she could at least pretend.

The heiress took the opportunity to flip open her compact and fix up her makeup, a blush rising to her face when she realized what she must have looked like.

Senna slipped in to the chair across from her as she finished up her makeup and slipped the compact back in to her pocket. Asami’s eyes lit up when the older woman placed a plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten home made cookies. Not since her mother had been alive surely. The thought brought a nostalgic sigh to her lips. “Oh Senna,” she said wistfully. “They look wonderful.” Happily, she inhaled, the scent of cookie filling her nostrils. “Mmmm, and they _smell_ wonderful too.” She could feel her mouth watering, and her stomach gave a little gurgle, making her blush.

Chuckling, Senna pushed the plate towards her. “Dig in Asami. Have as many as you like.”

The woman smiled warmly at her, making the heiress’ blush deepen. “Oh. Th-thank you.” Daintily she plucked a cookie off the plate, her pinkie rising up out of sheer muscle conditioning, her years of etiquette training ingrained too deeply to ignore. Biting in to it happily, yet classily, she couldn’t help but show her pleasure anyway with a happy little moan.

Senna laughed lightly at this, and Asami blushed a bit darker. “Like those do you?”

Asami took another cookie. “Yes,” she admitted, embarrassed. “They’re delicious. Thank you Senna.”

“Oh of course, of course.” Senna waved a hand in dismissal. “I’d be happy to give you the recipe.”

“Oh,” Asami spoke more quietly this time, twirling her hair around her finger in embarrassment. “That’s kind of you to offer,” She waved her hands back and forth defensively. “But I’m afraid I can’t cook…or bake…at all.”

“Really?” Senna looked at her, surprised.

“I’m afraid so,” Asami shrugged, taking another bite of cookie, chewing and swallowing, dabbing at her lip with a napkin. Senna patiently waited for her to finish, a fact the younger woman was grateful for. “When it was just my mother, father and I, Mom used to cook for us most days. Then when Future Industries took off and we moved in to the Estate, and hired the servants, they took over most of the cooking and cleaning.” Asami smiled, lost in nostalgia. “But every weekend, until she passed, Mom would cook for us, breakfast, lunch, dinner, and any snacks or things like that we wanted in between. I was so young when she passed, so she really never got a chance to teach me.”

Senna reached across the table and laid a hand over Asami’s, the green-eyed girl looking up in to her elder’s face. “That sounds lovely Asami. Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman.”

Asami smiled sadly. “It was, and she was. Thank you Senna.” She squeezed the older woman’s hand gratefully, and Senna smiled warmly at her.

Their hands withdrew after a moment, and Asami took another bite of her cookie, contemplating the fact that she felt so comfortable around this family. Korra, Tonraq, Senna and Naga, had all been so welcoming and so friendly. They had all made her feel as if she were actually part of this family, and not simply a guest, a feeling she hadn’t had since she was very young, and her mother was still alive and well.

“I’d be happy to teach you,” Senna said, breaking Asami’s train of thought and bringing her focus back to the blue-eyed woman across from her.

She blinked for a moment, startled and confused. “I…I’m sorry?” She raised an eyebrow, hoping she didn’t look insulting or condescending to the woman who was being so kind to her.

“How to cook,” Senna clarified with a smile on her face. “I’d be happy to teach you if you’d like.”

It took the future CEO a moment to process what had just been said, and she raised her hands, feeling her cheeks heat up once more. “Oh no, no,” she protested politely. “You don’t have to do that. I can’t ask you to do that.”

Senna laughed merrily at that. “Well it’s a good thing you don’t have to ask then, isn’t it? I’m offering.”

Asami was sure she was blushing beet red right now. “That’s…that’s kind of you to offer, but I’m sorry, I have to respectfully decline. I’m sorry.” She looked down at the table, taking another bite of cookie, as a distraction.

“Oh, really?” Senna looked disappointed, which tugged at Asami’s heartstrings. She felt guilty, but she had already gotten so much from this family, it felt wrong to ask for more, even when it was freely offered. “That’s a shame.” Senna shook her head but smiled back stronger than ever a moment later. “Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.”

The heiress could hardly meet her gaze. “Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.”

The teapot began its shrill, attention-seeking whistle at that very moment, and Senna perked up, standing. “Water’s ready. I’ll just be a moment.”

Asami watched her, silently munching on her cookie while Senna gathered the Kettle, and poured the steaming hot water in to the teapot. She set the tea to steep and gathered the teapot and two little teacups on a tray, and brought the whole thing over to the table. Asami picked up the plate of cookies without being asked, allowing the older woman to slide it in to the open space. There was an open space on the tray, and Asami set the plate there, receiving a smile from Senna as she slid back in to the seat across from her.

They sat for a moment, Asami contemplating on the past few intense minutes since she had stepped through the door of Korra’s house once more. She nibbled at her cookie as she debated whether or not she should say what was on her mind, wondering whether or not it would be an invasion of privacy…but then again, if she intended to spend any more time around Korra…

“Senna,” she voiced hesitantly. The older woman looked curiously at her. “May I ask…what exactly happened out there? To Korra?”

The mother didn’t answer right away, instead, checking the teapot, nodding in satisfaction. Replacing the lid, she flipped both cups over on their little plates, pouring a cup of tea for both of them, and setting one in front of Asami, before taking her own.

Asami looked at the cup, white porcelain in the shape of a tulip bulb, with blue diamond designs on the sides, four in total, one for each side. It was a beautiful thing, she knew, and yet so fragile, so easily shattered. _Like Korra,_ she thought absently, smiling sadly at herself, setting down her unfinished cookie on the same plate that the teacup sat on, and picking up cup and plate, pinkie extending as she blew lightly over the rim, cooling the liquid within. Daintily, she took a sip, humming pleasantly at the taste, already feeling its promised calming effects as it warmed her insides. She set the cup down momentarily, adding two sugar cubes from the jar on the tray, and stirring with one of the tiny spoons Senna had provided. Across the table, she could make out Senna doing the same through her peripheral vision.

“I could answer your question,” Senna spoke, startling Asami out of her thoughts.

She had almost forgotten that she had asked a question. Shaking her head, she looked up at the older woman, trying not to let a blush show, as she made up for her lack of attention.

“However,” the mother continued. “I think you would be better served asking Korra. It’s not, after all, truly my story to tell.” Senna took a sip of her tea, smiling at Asami. “Plus it would be a good way for you girls to bond. It would help you to get to know each other. I can tell you, however, that what happened out there wasn’t your fault. You shouldn’t blame yourself. You didn’t do anything wrong after all.”

Asami fought harder not to blush at this. _How does she know I want to get to know Korra so badly, and that I was blaming myself for how Korra reacted?_ She gave a mental shake of the head. _Maybe because you’ve only known her a few days and have already visited two or three times?_ Her mathematical brain automatically corrected her rough estimation in to exact numbers, reminding her that she had, counting this visit, been here exactly three times. She shrugged off the thought and returned to her earlier contemplation. _Plus you were the only one out there with her besides Naga, so it was the easiest conclusion to come to._ “I see,” she managed to speak, keeping her voice even. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.” She took another sip of her tea, and followed it with a bite of cookie. Even so she felt her tension ease a bit at the fact that she wasn’t the cause of Korra’s pain.

“Oh no, no.” Senna shook her head. “You weren’t. I promise. The more you and Korra talk to each other, the better it will be for the both of you. Korra seems to come out of her shell more and more around you each time, and you seem to relax so much whenever I see you with her. You talk and laugh like a huge weight has been lifted from your shoulders. It’s a lovely thing to watch.” She smiled warmly at the heiress.

Asami sat, stunned. How had Senna read so much in to her interactions with Korra? Why did her words ring with so much truth? That was exactly how she felt around Korra now that she took a moment to think it over. Korra brought out a side of her that she had almost forgotten she possessed. With Korra she felt light. With Korra she felt free. With Korra she felt…happy. Korra…this whole family, they were all so welcoming, so accepting of her, so…loving.

She was crying again, and she let out a teary laugh once she realized it, dragging out her handkerchief once more, dabbing at her eyes.

“I’m sorry dear,” Senna apologized softly. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Asami chuckled lightly, shaking her head as she pocketed her handkerchief. “No, no,” she protested. “You didn’t. You were right actually. I _do_ feel that way around Korra. She just has this way about her. She makes everything feel…better… _more._ ” She chuckled awkwardly once more, embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I’m probably not making any sense here.” She could feel herself blushing once more. “Korra is special, and not just because she’s blind,” Asami hurried to clarify. “But because she’s _Korra._ ” Asami blushed harder when she remembered just whom it was she was talking to. “But of course you knew that already,” she went on awkwardly, focusing on her tea rather than the blue eyes across the table. “After all, you’re her mother.” She took a sip of her drink, cheeks warm.

Senna laughed happily, and Asami risked a peek at the other woman, receiving that same warm smile that almost seemed a permanent attachment to her face.

“I am,” she confirmed with a nod. “And I do.” Senna drank from her cup, sparing the heiress from further embarrassment for the moment. “Be patient with Korra though,” she went on. “If you ask her about what happened and she doesn’t feel up to sharing yet. It’s hard for her, as I’m sure you’ve realized, opening up to people that is.”

“Of course,” Asami confirmed. “I won’t force her.” _I could never do that to her,_ she added silently. _I could never knowingly, purposefully, cause Korra pain._

Senna said nothing, simply smiling even wider, with that same accepting warmth.

For some time, the two women sat in companionable silence, neither speaking, the only sounds in the room the ticking of the old clock hanging on the wall, and the clink of tableware as the two enjoyed their tea and cookies.

“May I ask you a question Asami,” Senna finally spoke, breaking the silence.

Asami lifted her head, looking over at the older woman, pulled from her thoughts once again, where she had been examining the depths of her teacup.

“Oh,” she managed to speak after a moment to collect her thoughts. “Yes,” she conceded. “Yes of course.” She smiled freely at the older woman.

“Does Korra know? Have you told her?” Senna raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a knowing smile.

Asami raised an eyebrow in return, hers signifying confusion. “Know? Know, what? What would I have told her?” She wondered what Senna was getting at.

Senna laughed lightly, setting down her teacup, and Asami did the same, preparing for something that she sensed would be monumental.

Looking her straight in the eye, Senna reached across the table, taking one of Asami’s hands in both of her own and giving them an encouraging, reassuring squeeze, spoke once more. “That you _love_ her.”

Of all the things Asami could have predicted would come out of the other woman’s mouth, _THAT,_ was certainly not it, and she could only sit, mouth agape, and mind racing, blank but for a single resounding word echoing through the vast space within her mind: _FUCK!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't claim to be a medical expert, so don't take my rendition of Korra's panic attack to be medically accurate first of all, and I'm not out to offend anyone who may suffer from panic attacks! All I'm trying to do is tell a story. Cool? Cool. Alright then. I originally intended to make this chapter heavily Korracentric, but Asami sort of stole the show with her experiment and her teatime with Senna, a scene which I originally did not intend to include in this story, but as I was writing, it just sort of happened. But that's inspiration for you. It's not where I originally intended to take or end this chapter, but it works, and I can't be mad that it happened, even if it made the chapter longer than I had planned for. Either way, as always, comments, bookmarks, and kudos are all appreciated and encouraged! Enjoy!


	8. The Emotional Satocoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it has been a LONG time since we've seen an update to this story, and for that I apologize! I was working on this as often and as diligently as my wandering mind would allow me though, I promise you that! So I hope this extra long chapter from Asami's point of view, (over 11,000 words!) helps to make up for the gap! Enjoy the ride!

Asami Sato, the master debater, the experienced wordsmith, the woman with a silver tongue, was many things in her life. But rarely, as in a microscopic, miniscule, once in a lifetime amount of chance, was she ever in her life, struck dumb and left completely speechless…at an utter loss for words.

That she was so now, bespoke the utter shock written upon her face and clasped around her heart like a vice. Senna’s words had silenced her tongue like nothing ever had, and with just a few simple words, sending her thought train crashing, screeching to a swift and sudden halt in the span of a few seconds. Gently, she extracted her hand from Senna’s grip, withdrawing it back towards herself, unsure of what to do next.

So she sat, her mouth agape like a fish, mechanically working up and down beyond her conscious control. It was unladylike, undignified and completely opposite her usual behavior as the ever prim, proper, poised heiress to Future Industries. Her face burned, giving away the truth of the elder woman’s words more quickly than anything she could ever say, or _not_ say as it were, possibly could.

“I-I-I,” she stuttered out after a while, with considerable effort. “I…I don’t…That is I’m not…I…”

Senna simply stared at her, a knowing smile on her face, and Asami stared back, her lips tight, her face set in determination. She would not budge, she would not crack, she would not break, even as she felt the twitches in her muscles, the tightening of her mouth, which meant her resolve wasn’t holding up as well as she was trying to convince herself it was.

The women stared at each other, the only sounds in the room the ticking of the clock, and the unnaturally loud beating of Asami’s racing heart. She swallowed deeply, audibly, doing her best to convince herself she was calm and in control, and clearly, neither convincing herself, nor Senna if the amused look in the elder woman’s eyes was anything to go by.

Giving it one mighty, last ditch effort, Asami drew herself up as straight as possible in her chair, looking as put together and confident as she could manage, on the edge of _haughty_ even. In the crispest, calmest, most self-assured manner she could, she looked Senna straight in the eyes, and declared, “I don’t know what you mean…” and continued, when those words didn’t seem to have quite the effect she was looking for. “I have _absolutely no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

Once again, the women exchanged a bit of eye contact, Asami feeling the sweat beginning to bead on her forehead, knowing that she was lying out her ass right to Senna’s face, and that Senna didn’t seem to be buying her bullshit whatsoever.

All it took was a slightly raised eyebrow, and a smirk from the mother for Asami to deflate like a punctured balloon, slumping in her seat with a frown taking hold of her face. “Was…was I that obvious?” She could feel her cheeks burning, no doubt turning an incredibly deep shade of red under the pressure as she was subjected to Senna’s scrutiny, the Squidward caught in the opened patty vault to Senna’s Spongebob, picking her apart and nailing her love of Krabby Patties…er, KORRA, right on the head.

Nervously, she averted her gaze to her hands in her lap, twiddling her thumbs, awaiting the verdict from the mother of the woman she was very much in love with, despite having known her a grand total of a few days. It was like something out of the fairy tale books she had read with her mother as a child.

Those same books she most certainly did _not_ still have hidden in a trunk at home, and most certainly did _not_ sometimes pull out and reread at times when she was feeling down, or just to feel connected to her mother once more, a woman she had lost so long ago, and yet had been so intrinsic to building her in to the woman she was now.

Senna chuckled gently, pulling her eyes back up to the older woman, her face darkening further in embarrassment. “Oh honey,” Senna spoke gently, shaking her head in disbelief. “You couldn’t have been more obvious.”

Asami coughed, feeling the heat in her cheeks. “O-oh,” she managed to speak quietly. “How…how did you know?”

Senna smirked once more. “I’m a mother,” she declared easily. “I know everything, especially when it comes to my daughter and the people around her.”

The young heiress didn’t think it was possible, but the heat on her cheeks increased even further. “O-oh,” she stuttered once more, fiddling her thumbs again and resisting the urge to look away. “I see.”

Taking a sip of her tea, Senna smiled warmly at the younger woman. “But it was rather obvious Asami. The signs were there for anyone to see. After all,” the smile turned more conspiratorial. “I’ve seen the way you look at my daughter. Plus,” she added, before Asami could offer up a defense, though what, exactly the woman could offer at this point, when everything Senna had said so far was ringing terribly, and overwhelmingly true was beyond her. “Your reaction earlier to seeing Korra in trouble was beyond simple concern. You were crying and scared, but more than normal, like your entire being was wrapped up in what was happening to the one you love.”

Asami opened her mouth to respond, not sure what she would say, but knowing she should probably say _something_ , _anything_ to that, but Senna interrupted once more before she could.

“Oh I’m not criticizing dear, don’t misunderstand. I would have done the same thing had it been Tonraq, and he for me, and we still struggle to keep our cool when we see Korra like that, even after all this time…”

Asami could only nod in response, finding what Senna was saying, once again, to be hitting the nail on the head quite accurately.

Sighing, Senna took another sip from her teacup, before setting the porcelain dishware down once more. “Not to mention all the little gestures and touches I’ve seen from you when you’re around Korra. You’re quite attentive to her and her moods and needs. My point is dear,” she stated quite matter-of-factly. “That it’s as plain as the eyes on your face, that you’re very much in love with my daughter.”

The heiress couldn’t help but draw in a sharp, surprised breath, her eyes dropping away from Senna, her cheeks coloring darkly. There was nothing for it anymore, no us denying it. “Yes,” she admitted quietly, her hands fidgeting in her lap. “I…I love her.” She blinked rapidly, her cheeks darkening even further. It was the first time she had admitted it out loud, even to herself, much less to another person, that person being Korra’s mother of all people. … _Oh spirits…I just admitted that I love Korra…to her MOTHER no less…oh spirits…what will she think of me?_

In an effort to head off any sort of rejection, Asami snapped her head back up, looking intensely at Senna. “Senna,” she began, speaking quickly and urgently. “I know what you must think of me, being a woman who likes other women…well, not just women, that is I like men too, but that’s not really the point here.” She shook her head in dismissal. “But what I’m trying to say is that I would _never_ hurt Korra…well at least not on purpose anyway.” She pressed her palm to her chest, directly above the rapid beating of her heart, as if trying to assure both herself and Senna of her sincerity. “If I ever did…” She clenched her hand in to her shirt, scrunching her eyes shut tight, her voice dropping to barely a whisper. “It would destroy me…I know it.”

Asami could feel the pressure building up behind her eyes once more, but refused to let the tears flow. She had already cried once in front of these people today, and she was determined not to let it happen again, even though it was only she and Senna in the room at the moment. It was the principle of the thing really. She looked down at her lap once more, scrunching up her eyes in an effort to stop herself from releasing the humiliating waterworks.

A touch on her hand surprised her and she looked up quickly, expecting to meet the furious gaze of an angry mother, protecting her beloved daughter from a “freak” like herself, someone who liked both genders. After all, her father had reacted so poorly to her revelation, and she had always considered him wise and worldly, accepting of all types. Their company was called Future Industries for a reason after all. She couldn’t help but hold her breath, hoping for a different reaction from the oh-so-kind Senna, who, along with her husband, had so far shown her nothing but care and acceptance.

“Oh go on now dear,” Senna chided her lightly as she patted her hand in a fashion that was, well…motherly. There really wasn’t any other way to describe it. “Don’t think for a second that I disapprove.”

Asami could only stare at the older woman in wide-eyed shock, blinking owlishly perhaps twice in a long span of silence, before finally finding her voice, barely above a whisper. “Wh-what?”

Senna smiled warmly at the younger lady. “Of you and Korra, sweetie.”

Asami blinked at her, uncomprehendingly.

Sighing indulgently, Senna smiled warmly at her once more. “I’m from the South Asami, and in the Southern Water Tribe, it doesn’t matter to us who you love. It’s cold all the time, and dark for much of the year, and so we Southerners have settled on a rather simple and sensible philosophy. It doesn’t matter to us who you choose to share your love and warmth with, be they man, woman, anything in between or otherwise, regardless of your own gender.”

The heiress stared for a moment, before swallowing heavily, and, finding her voice with some difficulty, asked, “W-what are you saying Senna?” She had an idea, an inkling, a hint of what the elder woman was trying to say, but she still needed that confirmation, that assurance that the idea she had in her head was the right one, that she wasn’t crazy.

Senna’s smile grew and she squeezed Asami’s hand. “I’m saying it’s ok. It doesn’t matter to me whether you like men, or women, or both, or something entirely different. And it doesn’t matter to Tonraq either.” She winked at her. “I know that for a fact.”

Asami stared at the older woman, a lump forming in her throat, threatening to choke off her air supply, her mind whirring like a mad windmill, attempting to process exactly what was going on. Was this actually happening? Was what she believed was going on actually taking place? Had…had Senna just said…?

Swallowing, the inventor attempted to speak through the vice like tightness of her throat. “S-senna,” she stuttered. “W-what…what are you saying?” The older woman had said it once before, but Asami needed to know. She _had_ to be sure. There was no room for error here, not in this matter.

A soft, warm smile spread across the mother’s face, one of understanding and compassion. She reached out across the table once more, taking Asami’s hand in hers, and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m saying, Asami,” Senna said patiently and slowly, her voice full of kindness. “That you have my blessing to date my daughter…even though you don’t need it.” She patted Asami’s hand. “You and Korra are both old enough to decide for yourselves what’s best for the both of you when it comes to this.”

The pressure was building up behind her eyes again, and that lump in her throat was back. Asami could barely breathe. The mother of the woman she had only just admitted out loud that she was in love with, had just given her blessing to date her daughter. She scrunched her face up, despite how ridiculous she knew she must look, bringing a hand up to her mouth and pressing it against her mouth, attempting to hold back the flood of tears she _knew_ was building behind her poor, straining eyeballs.

_D-did Senna?_ Asami was so stunned; she couldn’t help but stutter even in her thoughts. Everything was so jumbled. _D-did Senna just…Did she say…But I…And I’m…I…said…_ All she could do was stare at the older woman across from her and attempt not to let her tears start flowing for the second time in a few hours in front of these kind, kind people.

When Senna leant over towards her, and raised a hand to her mouth, her eyes shifting back and forth, as if checking for eavesdroppers, Asami wasn’t sure what to expect. She had already heard some very unexpected things come out of this mother’s mouth, and wasn’t entirely sure she was prepared for anything new.

“And you know Asami,” Senna stage whispered to her across the table. “I could tell you a few stories from before I met Tonraq that would peel the paint right off those pretty, manicured nails of yours.”

She gestured to Asami’s red painted nails, the heiress briefly glancing down at them, before looking back up, wondering what, exactly Senna was getting at. Though she had a theory, it was only that: a theory, and one that made her cheeks darken just thinking about it. It seemed Senna could read her mind though, as she answered Asami’s silent query without any prompting.

“Let’s just say I wasn’t exactly unpopular with the ladies in my younger days,” Senna confessed with a smirk and a wink, giggling, a slight tint of red appearing on her cheeks.

ASAMI’S. JAW. _DROPPED_.

_S-Senna just…did she…Did Senna just…_ Asami’s mind was going haywire once more. If this were a cartoon, she knew it would be showing a montage of trains going off the rails and crashing, planes falling out of the sky, cars in huge pileups all over the road, boats sinking, explosions everywhere, and it would end with an all encompassing mushroom cloud of an atomic explosion, before zooming out to see the character’s face, blank eyed staring and drooling like a fool.

She certainly felt like a fool just about now, sitting there staring slack-jawed and wide-eyed at the mother of the woman she loved. Asami couldn’t be certain what exactly she should be feeling in this exact moment, whether she wanted to laugh, cry, or vomit, though as it stood, she felt she might do all three with the way her eyes were burning and her stomach churning.

But could she be blamed for her reaction? Asami certainly didn’t think so. After all, Senna, the mother of the woman she loves, had just told her, (a young woman whom had only just confessed that she was in love with her daughter _that day,_ mere _minutes ago,_ ) in no uncertain terms, that she not only approved of Asami, a woman she had only known for a few days, dating Korra, but that she also didn’t care that Asami was bisexual. Hell, she even admitted to the young woman that she _herself_ was _also_ bisexual and _approved_ of Asami being as such.

Overall, in the last few days, Asami had received more approval, support, and acceptance from this woman, her husband and her daughter, than she had in years from her own _Father._ It was completely overwhelming to think about, and thus it came as no surprise to the heiress, despite the subsequent embarrassment it caused, when the next sound out of her mouth was an odd mixture between a laugh, a cough, a hiccup, and a sob, which quickly degenerated in to hysterical sobbing of the ugly and heaving variety.

And even caught up as she was in her world of self pity and tears, Asami could register the clicking of Senna’s tongue as she wrapped her arms around her, and could feel it when she automatically clung to the source of warmth and comfort that the mother was currently providing for her, her hands gripping at clothes and arms and shoulders, searching for _something_ to keep her anchored to this world. And she could hear it as Senna cooed soothing things in to her ear.

“Hey, hey now. It’s ok sweetie. You’re ok,” Senna insisted in that unique soothing, calming voice that only a mother seemed to be able to produce, rubbing calming circles in to her back, and rocking the sobbing engineer back and forth. “Let it out. You’re safe here. You’re among friends. I promise.”

It went on like that for some time, Asami unaware of anything other than the sobs ripping from her chest, and the gentle rocking and soothing words that were slowly calming her racing heart.

When she did finally become aware of the world around her once more, Asami sat for a moment, just breathing, unsure of just how long she had been crying, but feeling lighter, if a bit tired, and embarrassed after breaking down so heavily in front of this woman. Blushing, she glanced across the table in search of Senna to find her chair…empty? Confused, she quirked an eyebrow, and shifted in her chair…her oddly warm and suddenly soft chair…her chair that seemed to be shifting along with her…her chair that seemed to have suddenly sprouted a pair of arms, which were currently wrapped around her, and a soft, warm pair of breasts that were pressing up against her back…her chair that was…breathing…oh. Twisting, her face red with an embarrassed blush, she found herself face to face with a softly smiling Senna, who had apparently come over and dragged Asami in to her lap as she comforted her.

“Feel better?”

Senna’s voice was soft, gentle, not at all mocking, and it only made Asami blush harder as she nodded, not trusting her voice, and tensed as in preparation to stand. Senna allowed her to rise without comment, unwinding her arms from Asami’s slim form, and the girl stood to her feet, self-consciously brushing at her clothes and dabbing at her face with a finger to check her makeup. It came away stained with mascara and Asami scowled at it, annoyed that she’d have to fix it for the second time today, and then she swallowed, nervous, and wondering how she must look, her fingers coming up once more to brush lightly at her face.

“The bathroom’s just down the hall,” Senna told her, still just as calm and patient as ever. “Past the living room, on the left.” The older woman crossed one leg over the other, folding her hands on her lap, looking up at Asami with that same tender smile. “I keep some of my makeup things in there. Most of them are upstairs but I keep a few down here just in case.” The elder woman winked at her. “You’re welcome to use them if you’d like.”

Asami could only stare at her for a moment before coughing in an attempt to clear her throat. “Th-” She had to stop, and cough again, her voice scratchy, and somewhat hoarse. “Thank you,” she finally managed to say, and as the two women looked at each other, Senna nodding and smiling in acknowledgment, both of them knew that it was for more than the simple offer of the use of Senna’s make up. _Far_ more.

She couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she walked to the bathroom to fix her makeup, her cheeks reddening in her joy as Senna’s words kept replaying in her head. _She’s just like me,_ Asami thought to herself with wonderment. _Finally…I have someone who understands._ Her smile turned to a smirk then, she couldn’t help it. _Take that Dad,_ she crowed in internal victory, only feeling a mild, and temporary pang of guilt. Her father had at least attempted to raise her on his own for years after all, and despite his often poor attempts, he was still her father and she did love him. Plus she knew he loved her…in his own way even if he wasn’t always the best at showing it.

Senna however…Asami had a feeling, based on what she had seen of the woman so far, that nothing would be held back with her, nothing hidden behind layers of awkwardness built up over years and years of barely there parenting, and nothing tainted by the gaping hole left by the one person the both of them loved more than anything else. Senna would be a sea of warmth and comfort that she would be more than happy to drown in.

It didn’t take the heiress long to fix her makeup, between her own supplies and the ones that Senna had so graciously offered to her, and she found herself walking back to the kitchen in no time at all. She couldn’t help but glance towards the stairs as she passed, ever so briefly debating heading up to check on Korra, and finding it surprisingly hard to suppress the idea. However, she knew it would almost certainly be an unwelcome action, from Korra especially. The girl had just suffered from some sort of episode, that had clearly been fairly traumatic. She was probably resting, and even if she wasn’t, she probably had no desire to “see” anyone besides her family members, and Naga. Asami shook her head. She wasn’t about to impose herself on Korra that way, especially not after what the girl had just been through.

She found the kitchen much as she’d left it, the differences being that Senna had cleared away their plates and cups, and had sat herself back in her own chair. The older woman greeted her with a smile as she walked in to the room.

“Wow,” Senna spoke with a teasing smirk on her face and a lilt to her voice. “Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom trip.”

Asami couldn’t help the blush that rose to her cheeks, but formed a smirk of her own. She had broken down in front of this woman too many times already, and now it was time she fought back, at least a little. “Yeah,” she said as nonchalantly as possible. “While I was in there-” she jerked her thumb over her shoulder, but Senna interrupted before she could continue.

“I don’t wanna hear about it,” she told Asami, raising a hand to forestall any future speaking, that same teasing smirk on her face.

The women stared at each other for a moment, grins slowly growing on their faces, chins and lips wobbling, until they couldn’t take it any more and broke in to bright, happy laughter, making Asami worry that she would have to fix her makeup for a _third time_ today. Luckily they seemed to get all their laughter out before too long, and when Asami wiped gently at her face, she found her makeup blessedly intact this time.

As the pair calmed, Asami relished in this moment of peace and serenity after the hectic day she had, had so far. However, her good mood ebbed slightly after she took a glance at the clock.

Embarrassedly, she glanced towards Senna again, sweeping a lock of her hair behind her ear, and biting at her lip. “I should go,” she began somewhat hesitantly. “I’ve already taken up a lot of your time after all…and you probably want to be with Korra right now.” She tapped the ball of her right foot on the floor self-consciously.

Senna began shaking her head, clicking disapprovingly with her tongue, standing from her seat and approaching the surprised young woman.

Asami watched her, and couldn’t help but swallow nervously, as Senna came right up and set her hands gently on Asami’s shoulders. She found herself staring right in to Senna’s rather intense gaze, but she didn’t seem angry with the younger woman, no, just…intense and focused. Asami couldn’t help but swallow once more.

“Asami,” Senna said, lowly but not angrily. If anything, Asami could swear she sounded almost…disappointed? Senna smiled, with only a bit of sadness present. “One of these days you’ll understand that you are not a burden or an intruder here. You’re always welcome here. I’ve said it before and I meant it, and I’ll say it again, and as many times as you need to hear it before it gets through that pretty little head of yours.” Her smile turned truly happy then as she knocked gently on the younger woman’s forehead with a bent index finger, making the heiress blush. “Now go on.”

Next thing she knew, Senna had turned her around and nudged her towards the kitchen door, the one leading out in to the front hallway. Asami looked back over her shoulder at the older woman curiously.

“Off with you,” Senna told her, waving her hands gently in a shooing motion, that teasing smile back on her face. “Go on upstairs and be with Korra. You know where her room is, and I know for a fact she’d appreciate you being there, and I can tell you’ve been anxious about her this whole time.”

Asami couldn’t help but blush. _Am I really that easy to read?_ And she couldn’t help but give herself a mental eye roll. _Well obviously you are if Senna figured all that out, plus the fact that you love Korra after having known you for what, four days?_

She smiled widely at Senna, the mother returning her smile, and once more, Asami said the two words, quietly, and with more emotion than she had ever thought to say them before, “Thank you.”

Senna’s only answer was to smile wider at her and wave her off once again.

Asami’s smile grew as she pushed through the door, letting it swing behind her, and headed off back towards the stairs. She got about half way up the stairs, before she heard Senna’s voice from the bottom once again, and she paused, hand on the rail, turning on her heel to look over her shoulder, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“Asami,” Senna said, that same smile on her face.

The heiress watched her curiously. “Yes?”

Senna clasped her hands in front of her body. “If you two _do_ happen to get hot and heavy up there, just try not to get my Korra pregnant yet. If that happens, I expect you to, at _most_ , make an honest woman out of her, at _least_ , be there for her and your baby, financially, emotionally, physically. Is that clear?”

She couldn’t help but gape at Senna, the older woman’s face sporting one of the largest shit eating grins she had ever seen, meanwhile her own face was quite clearly on fire with the level of her blush. There was no way it could get any redder.

“C-clear…yes,” she managed to say after far too many heartbeats had gone by, her throat so tight she wondered how she was still breathing. “Th-that won’t be a problem though Senna. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Oh good,” Senna sounded relieved, but she was still grinning so Asami wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. “But just in case,” she paused, raising a single finger, and looking serious enough to make the future CEO lean forward slightly as if she would miss the next thing the mother said if she didn’t. “There’s condoms in Tonraq’s nightstand. Right side of the bed. Room at the end of the hall to the left.” And then she winked, _winked_ …and was gone before Asami could say a word in response, leaving the heiress gasping, and clutching at the stair railing so as not to topple down the stairs and die. And she was wrong…Asami’s face could _indeed,_ and in fact, _did,_ get redder…much redder. And if she listened closely, she could swear she could hear Senna cackling madly somewhere in the household.

She wasn’t sure how long she stood there, clutching the railing, trying to get her breathing somewhat under control, trying to calm her racing heart, and let some of the color drain from her face. Not an easy task, as every time she thought back to her conversation with Senna, especially what she had said just before leaving, she felt her body heat up once again. It wasn’t forever though, and after some effort, she finally got her noodle legs moving again, (seriously though, they felt like wet, limp noodles) and headed up the rest of the stairs, soon finding herself in front of Korra’s door.

It was innocuous…really it was just a big slab of wood on hinges, but it felt like one of the greatest barriers she would ever have to cross in her life. It wasn’t even fully closed, and yet she hesitated, standing outside, feebly raising her hand up to lightly place her fingertips against the wood, before letting it drop back to her side and sighing. Inside she could hear the quiet sounds of breathing, one steady and deep, another lighter but still just as steady, and one that was deep and steady, but had a bit of a gravelly quality…almost like snoring. Korra and Tonraq. Korra and her father…it was just Korra and Tonraq in there, (and most likely Naga, which would explain the third breather) but even as she peeked through the gap between door and jam, getting a glimpse of Tonraq’s broad back as he sat by Korra’s bed, (she didn’t remember that chair being in there the last time she had been in Korra’s room, so Tonraq must have moved it in there since then) she felt as if she was intruding on something deeply intimate and private.

_Don’t be stupid,_ she chastised herself, shaking her head in irritation at her own cowardice. _Senna_ literally _told you to come up here and be with Korra. She practically shoved you up the stairs._ The thought made her smile. _She gave you her blessing to be with Korra._ She smiled wider. _You can do this. You can accomplish the simple task of walking through a door, even if the room on the other side holds Korra and her father in it, and even if Korra has just suffered from some sort of…episode._

She took a deep, steeling breath, letting it out slowly, clenching her fists and steadying herself, before raising her hand and pushing lightly at the door with her fingers. It swung open easily and silently at her touch, and she couldn’t help but smile, the engineer in her appreciating the fine craftsmanship of even a well-oiled door.

As she entered the room, she took a look around. Tonraq was, as she had seen through the door, sitting next to the bed. The lump under the covers with brown hair poking up on to the pillows at the head, covered Korra, and Naga was the source of the snoring she had heard earlier, splayed out on her back with her paws in the air across the foot of Korra’s bed. It was comical enough to bring a small smile to Asami’s face.

“Tonraq?” She was practically whispering as she tiptoed forward, not wanting to disturb the sleeping Korra.

“Hmm?” The big man turned to look at her, and spoke, making Asami flinch at his volume, “Oh! Asami. I wondered when you’d find your way up here.” He grinned widely and motioned her forward, even as she shot furtive glances at Korra, who didn’t seem to have moved from the last time she’d looked.

Obviously the man noticed her worried glances, as he looked at her, then back at Korra, then back to the heiress once more, before shaking his head with a chuckle. “Oh don’t you worry about her,” he said. “She’ll be dead to the world for a few hours at least. She always crashes hard after an episode like that. Yep.” He nodded sagely. “A stampede couldn’t wake this one up right now.”

He gestured to Korra, and Asami could see the love in his eyes as he looked down at his sleeping daughter. She couldn’t help the brief twinge of jealousy that rushed through her veins, before she shook herself, and pressed it down and away. Now was not the time to bemoan a father that was never around to give affection. Now was the time to be with Korra, to ensure she was ok.

“Oh,” Asami said, her voice quiet as she stood awkwardly next to the father of the woman she loved, as the two of them watched a sleeping Korra huddled up in her blankets like a human burrito. She couldn’t help the upward tilt at the corner of her lips. Korra looked so cute like that, even if all she could see was her hair, out of its usual wolf tails, and draped across the pillow. Inside though, Asami’s thoughts were buzzing like mad, her system still on high alert after her chat and revelations with Senna. How much did he know? What did he think of her? Did he know she was in love with Korra? Senna had said he would approve of her attraction to both genders…or at least that he wouldn’t be bothered by it…but it still wouldn’t hurt to hear it from him, to get a bit of confirmation.

As subtly as she could, she watched Tonraq out of the corners of her eyes. He seemed almost, impatient? Twitchy? Restless? She wasn’t sure what to call it, but he seemed to be having trouble sitting still, his legs bouncing, his fingers tapping on his knees. All in all, he had the image of a man who couldn’t sit still.

“Tonraq?” Her voice was slightly louder than before, but still quiet, and somewhat hesitant.”

“Hmm?” He partly turned his head towards her, seeming distracted, and with a sick daughter to watch over, Asami certainly couldn’t blame him.

“Are you alright? You seem nervous.” She wrung her hands in front of her for a moment.

The man turned to her, smiling a bit ruefully, chuckling. She raised an eyebrow at him and he speaks, “Ah sorry I’m just not as good at these kinds of things as Senna is.”

_Good at what,_ she wonders, and it’s almost as if Tonraq read her mind, as he answered.

“I assume you’ve already had this conversation with Senna, so I apologize if I’m asking a lot of the same questions, but just humor me if you would, ok?”

_Oh spirits,_ Asami can’t help but think. _What now?_ “O…ok,” she replied hesitantly.

Tonraq smiled at her again, and began speaking, “Ok then. First question: Are you in love with my daughter? Are you in love with Korra?”

Welp, there went Asami’s face turning red again, assuming it had ever fully recovered from the last time, something she highly doubted. She couldn’t help but divert her eyes to the floor as she bit back an embarrassed smile. Whenever someone mentioned her love for Korra, it made her heart flutter in the most ridiculous ways…and so far this was only the second time…then again, it also happened when _she_ thought about her love for Korra. Furtively, she glanced at the sleeping Korra. It would be just her luck that Korra would wake _now_ and hear her conversation with her father as she confessed her love for the second time today.

Tonraq must have sensed her trepidation, as he glanced between her and Korra. “Don’t worry about her. She won’t hear a thing the way she is now. Like I said, she’ll be asleep for a few hours yet at least.”

Asami looked at Korra once more, then back at Tonraq, letting out a breath after a while and smiling. Tonraq was right after all. The only other being that could possibly hear them would be Naga, and that was significantly less terrifying than Korra hearing her true feelings for her before she was quite ready to reveal them.

She can’t help the little smile on her face, and it was significantly easier than the first time she admitted it out loud when she said, “Yes,” her voice quiet but sure, her eyes fixed firmly on Korra. “I love her. I love Korra.” Her smile widened, (that had been much easier to say than it was the last time, just a few minutes ago to Senna) and she looked back at Tonraq, cradling her elbows in her hands. He opened his mouth, but she spoke before he could, answering his next question. “No I haven’t told her yet.” She blushed a bit as he closed his mouth, giving her a knowing, amused smile. “And I don’t plan to…not yet at least.” She shook her head, feeling the ends of her hair tickling her neck. “That’s not what she needs right now.” She looked at Korra again, unable to help the fond expression on her face, and barely resisting the urge to reach out and run a comforting hand along her shoulder, reassuring the sleeping woman.

“Oh? And what does she need right now?” Tonraq’s tone was curious but she could detect a hint of teasing underneath.

Blushing, _again,_ Asami couldn’t quite meet his gaze, instead glancing at him out of the corner of her eye to see him smiling at her. She didn’t answer for a moment, not for lack of one, no she _had_ an answer already, one she wanted to give, but didn’t feel the timing was right. “A friend,” is what she knew she wanted to say, but given her knowledge and experience with Korra so far, it seemed even _that_ would have to be put on hold for now. Thinking for a moment, _What does Korra need?_ Asami had her answer. So instead she said, “Someone she can trust.”

Next thing she knew Asami was stumbling forward, bracing herself on the edge of the bed, desperate not to fall on to the sleeping Korra, a pain blossoming between her shoulder blades, and Tonraq’s booming laugh filling the room. Worried for a moment, she looked to Korra, but the girl hadn’t stirred from her artificial cocoon, and she figured Tonraq had been right in that nothing would disturb her. Naga had cracked an eye and let out a soft, “woof” in greeting when the wolf dog noticed Asami, before going back to her nap. Asami couldn’t help but smile at Naga, and then at Tonraq as she straightened, realizing what had happened: Tonraq was standing, his big hand raised high, and his enthusiastic clap on the back had been meant in a friendly way, even if the heiress was now wincing slightly and rolling her shoulders to lessen the ache.

“Ahh,” Tonraq sighed, putting his hands on his hips, and narrowing his eyes at her like some sort of caricature of a housewife. “I knew you would be good for her. Senna and I both knew.”

Asami couldn’t help but blush once more at this. “Y-you did?” She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, wringing her hands together as she once again sought refuge by looking at Korra. It was basically impossible to keep still, her feet wiggling and her body twisting back and forth, almost as if she had to go to the bathroom, while in reality, it was only her nerves.

“We did,” Tonraq agreed, nodding, and Asami turned to look at him. “Remember a few days ago when you came to visit? You were outside and Korra was playing her guitar for you.”

She smiled at the memory. “Yes,” she responded quietly, almost wistfully, her smile widening as she recalled the experience. “She was playing so beautifully and I wanted to hear more.” The heiress shrugged, her cheeks heating. “She’s so talented in so many ways, and I just want to know _all_ of them.

“All of them huh?”

Glancing at Tonraq, she blushed deeper at his grin, and bouncing eyebrows. That was certainly _not_ what she had been implying by, ‘all of them’…right? _Oh who are you kidding? You know you’d jump her bones the first chance you got,_ her brilliant mind decided to supply for her. _That is…If it wasn’t obvious it’d be so detrimental to Korra._ She smiled as she watched Korra breathing. _Yes we’ll get to that eventually…I hope, but not until Korra is ready for that._

And then she frowned, as another thought hit her. _And if she’s never ready for that?_ Her smile returned just as quickly though as her brain provided her with a counterargument almost immediately. _Well then, that’s just how it would have to be now wouldn’t it?_ That same smile widened on her face at the realization that a relationship with Korra…even a _sexless_ one...would be worth it just because she got to be with Korra.

She couldn’t fight the smile on her face, and the chuckle she let out, snorting a bit even at such a thought. _Wow, you really are a hopeless romantic aren’t you?_

_Shut up,_ she told her mind, feeling her blush deepen.

_You realize you’re literally arguing with yourself right now yes?_

_I thought I told you to shut up?_ She blushed harder.

_Ok. Fiinnnnnnnne. Suit yourself, but when you’re done being in complete and utter denial, don’t come crying to me._

Belatedly, she remembered the father of the girl in question was there in the room with her, and when she looked over at him, he had one eyebrow raised, and she couldn’t help but wonder just how long she’d been silent, lost in her own head.

Feeling her cheeks heat as she blushed Asami managed to wrangle up some words and spit them out as she said, “Sorry. I was…thinking…and I guess I just sort of drifted off.”

Tonraq’s expression changed to one of amusement, and he chuckled. “I suppose you did. Must’ve been some heavy thoughts.”

Asami shrugged, turning once again to take refuge in the sight of a peacefully sleeping Korra. “Kind of.” She looked back at Tonraq, the smile on her face once more. “But they were good thoughts.”

After a moment, Tonraq’s expression softened, and he smiled back, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, and giving it a squeeze. “I’m glad,” he told her, before patting her shoulder far more gently than the last time, and withdrawing his hand.

There was silence between them for a while, before Asami broke the silence by ushering a quiet, “Thank you.” She looked back at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly curious. “For what?” His voice was quiet, curious and contemplative.

Asami thought for a moment. _Now how to word this properly?_ She put a hand to her chin, thinking hard, before deciding, _Fuck it. Just say it how you feel it._ Such thinking was not her usual modus operandi, but in this case…judging from her interactions with Korra’s family so far, she felt it would be appreciated.

“For being ok with this,” she finally managed to speak, relatively quiet, contemplative even. “With us,” she gestured between Korra and herself. “With me,” she placed a palm over her heart. “For being so accepting and supportive of me. It…it means more than you could ever know.” She shrugged again. “For being so ok...With everything.” She gestured lamely around the room, feeling her cheeks burning, having no doubt they were turning pink right at this moment.

For a moment, Tonraq simply observed her, her cheeks turning red, and unable to look at him further, she turned to watch Korra again. Out of the corner of her eye however, she watched him move, and then he patted her on the shoulder, (once again far more gently than he had before).

“You’re welcome,” he told her gently, making her look up at him again. “You’re a good egg Asami, and Senna and I both agree that you and Korra will be good for each other.”

This only made her blush harder and look very hard at a certain sleeping lady. Korra was the best kind of distraction after all. Still she had manners, and so she murmured a quiet, “Thank you.”

There was silence between them again as they both simply watched Korra sleep, before Tonraq let out a sigh. It sounded decidedly unhappy, making Asami jerk her head up to look at him in alarm. Tonraq was frowning, rather wistfully at his sleeping daughter. _Oh shit,_ Asami couldn’t help but panic. _Did I do something wrong already? Did I piss him off? Is he regretting his decision to let me be with Korra?_ She couldn’t help but wring her hands in apprehension. _Has…has he changed his mind already?_

“Tonraq,” she ventured hesitantly, and the large man turned his head to look at her. “What’s wrong? You look troubled all of a sudden. It’s not…me is it?” She clasped her hands tightly, hoping that wasn’t the case.

He stared at her, befuddled for a long period of silence, which only served to make her more nervous, before his face softened, and he barked out a quiet laugh, smiling at her and shaking his head, briefly closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were filled with their usual kindness. “No,” he declared. “It’s not you. It’s just…” He scratched the back of his head.

_Now I see where Korra gets it from_ , she thought pleasantly, unable to stop a small smile from forming, the corners of her mouth tilting up.

“I do have other work to do today,” he continued. “And so does Senna.” He looked down at his daughter, the love and concern in his eyes obvious to the Heiress, feeling a pang of jealousy in her heart, that she quickly pushed down. This wasn’t about her after all. This was about Korra. “I know she doesn’t exactly _need_ someone here while she sleeps. She’ll be fine after all, so long as there’s somebody here when she wakes up, but…I still hate the thought of leaving her alone after she has one of her episodes, even for a second.”

“Then _I’ll_ watch her,” Asami said immediately without thinking, pointing her thumb at her chest, and only when she noticed the way Tonraq was looking at her, eyes wide and surprised, eyebrows raised high, did she realize how aggressively she had said it, hands on her hips and body turned towards the man, feet set wide, and her brows furrowed in determination. It had sounded more like a demand than the helpful offer she had meant it as. _I practically growled at him,_ she realized, blushing hard. _Like some sort of possessive dog protecting it’s owner._ Briefly, she glanced at Naga, the canine still fast asleep and snoring, smiling at the irony. “I…I mean I’d like to,” she hurriedly corrected herself. “I can…if…if that’s ok with you? M-may I?” Blushing harder, she could no longer meet Tonraq’s gaze, instead suddenly finding her feet _very_ interesting. What must he think of her after all, clearly so eager to be alone with his unconscious, emotionally fragile, vulnerable, blind daughter?

Tonraq merely chuckled, patting her on the shoulder far more gently than he had previously. “Yes, that’s fine. You can watch over her. I’m sure she’ll appreciate waking up to find you still here.” He winked at her, making her blush deepen, and she bit her lip self-consciously. “And Asami?”

She looked at him curiously.

“I know Senna probably already gave you her blessing, and told you, you don’t need it, and that’s true, but I just wanted to give you my blessing to date Korra as well.” He grinned widely at her. “Though again you don’t really need it. You and Korra are both old enough to make your own decisions when it comes to who you want to be with, so as long as Korra is agreeable, I have no problems with you two dating.”

He winked at her, making the impossible possible as her blush deepened even further.

Bashfully, she looked at the ground, kicking her foot aimlessly, and stuttering out a small, “Th-thank you.”

Chuckling again, Tonraq patted her on the shoulder once more, (gently again to her great relief) and moved past her towards the door. Asami turned, breathing out slowly as she watched him. Reaching the door, he paused, as if remembering something suddenly and turned back towards her.

“Oh, Asami,” he said, motioning her forward. “One more thing.”

She obeyed, moving forward as asked, only to startle when Tonraq’s hand closed around her upper left arm like a vice, just on the verge of painful, making her worry there would be bruises there later. For a brief instant, horrible visions of assault and rape by the big, powerful man flashed through her mind, and it was all she could do to stop her self defense training from kicking in, resigning herself to curling her free fist, but leaving it trembling at her side. Tonraq and Senna had so far been nothing but friendly, polite and supportive of her so far. She would give him the benefit of the doubt.

The man leaned in, placing his mouth right next to her left ear, his beard tickling her face, and Asami’s heart beating in her chest as her nerves increased. She swallowed apprehensively, and then Tonraq spoke, his voice lacking the friendly and amenable tone it had held thus far. In fact if anything, his deep, rumbling voice held nothing but sheer, unadulterated…menace. It was incredibly threatening as he spoke.

“If you hurt my precious little baby girl,” he growled out in a whisper. “They won’t be able to find all the pieces I’ll break you in to.” His grip tightened almost imperceptibly, but it was enough to make her grunt at the unpleasant feeling. “Understand?”

Heart beating like mad, it was all Asami could do not to wet herself, fear coursing through her system, and silently praying to whoever was listening that she didn’t break down crying right then and there, or vomit, or both, she managed a shaky nod, swallowing audibly. Tonraq, however, did not loosen his hold, and she understood after a while of simply standing there silently, that he was expecting a verbal response, and she would not be released until he received one. Swallowing again, coughing and clearing her throat several times to try and get her vocal cords functioning properly again, she managed to release an incredibly strained and squeaky, “Y-yes.”

Immediately the tension in the room vanished, the atmosphere brightening considerably and Tonraq released her arm, making her sigh quietly in relief and rub the aching limb, attempting to get the blood flowing again, as the large man stepped back, grinning widely down at her once more.

“Good,” he declared, happy and jovial once more. “Just wanted to make sure we were clear.” He winked at her.

She couldn’t help but let out a little nervous laugh, nodding in agreement. “Oh we’re clear,” she confirmed. “We are _so_ clear… _crystal_ even.” She nodded some more.

The man smiled more widely, nodding along as well. “Great, great.” Then he turned his gaze, seeming to notice what she was doing with her arm and his face turned to one of guilt. “Oh, sorry about that.” He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, embarrassedly. “I…I didn’t mean to be so rough. I hope I didn’t hurt you.” He looked worried.

Asami smiled reassuringly at him, soothed once again by the return to the previous norm. She shook her head. “No. You didn’t hurt me.” She waved her hand dismissively. “It’s nothing.” She shrugged. “I mean it’s a little sore but nothing to worry about. No big deal. I’ll live.” Her smile widened and he laughed lightly again, clearly relieved.

“Ah good, good,” he declared, nodding along.

The man rubbed his hands together, a devious look finding its way back on to his face, and Asami braced herself, heart speeding up once more. Today had been such a whirlwind of ups and downs and emotions, she wasn’t sure she could stomach whatever was coming next.

Leaning in, conspiratorially this time rather than threatening, and glancing side to side as if searching for potential eavesdroppers, Tonraq shielded his mouth and stage whispered, “You know if things _do_ end up progressing between you and Korra, and things get hot and heavy, there’s a box of condoms in my nightstand. Just turn right after you leave Korra’s room and head to the end of the hall. It’s the last door on the left…oh and my nightstand is the one on the right side of the bed as you enter the room.” He winked at her. “Oh, and remember to lock the door. I don’t think Senna and I need to add walking in on you two getting down and dirty to our catalogue of memories.” Another wink. “At our age, it may just kill us.” He chuckled heartily.

Asami’s blush was back with a vengeance. _First Senna, now Tonraq?_ These people just _loved_ teasing her about her possible sexploits with their daughter. They were so open and friendly with _everything…_ especially when they knew about her feelings for their daughter, and the fact that she knew, (hoping Korra’s parents didn’t quite yet…which was questionable, considering they had _both_ teased her about it) that she _did_ want to do terribly filthy, lewd, disgusting, degenerate things to Korra’s preferably naked body as Korra did the same to her. Even the thought brought a blush to her cheeks. But Asami, despite finding the teasing incredibly _embarrassing,_ couldn’t help but also find it incredibly sweet and honestly…rather endearing.

But could you really blame her? Asami certainly didn’t think so. After all she had seen Korra’s body. Her muscles made her mouth water, being so tight and defined, her breasts were large, yet still high and tight, her ass firm and toned. Korra was just…just…mmmm. And all of that was with her clothes on. She could only imagine how incredible Korra must look _without_ all those annoying, vision, and _hand_ impeding clothes getting in the way. But that wasn’t what she should be focusing on at the moment, she realized belatedly, dragging her attention out of her pervy thoughts about Korra and back towards the girl’s _Father_ whom she was currently sharing the room with, her blush deepening even further.

She hardly had time to utter a stuttered, and embarrassed, “Th-thank you but…that won’t be necessary,” before Tonraq was patting her on the shoulder again.

“If you say so Asami. Just thought I’d let you know.” He winked at her. “Oh and thanks for agreeing to watch Korra. It helps Senna and I knowing she’s got someone like you watching over her, plus like I said before, when she wakes up I know she’ll appreciate the fact that you stayed.”

With that and another quick wink and broad smile, he swept out of the room and was gone, leaving an emotionally flummoxed Asami, standing on shaky legs, alone in the room but for a sleeping Korra and Naga, wondering what exactly had just occurred.

Asami stood still for a long moment, her brain trying to process everything that had just happened, before blinking, and on wobbly jelly legs, walking herself over to Tonraq’s abandoned chair, and dropping in to it with a huff. Her brain was still largely mush after everything that had just happened in the last few minutes. Between the acceptance from Senna, the emotional outburst also in front of Senna, followed by the teasing, and then the acceptance from Tonraq as well, followed by more teasing, and a threat on her life…well her brain was pretty much pudding at this point. So instead of trying to think over what had gone down today, she stared at the sleeping object of her affections, watching the rising and falling of the sheets as she breathed, and taking solace in the fact that Korra was at least alive and breathing, and hopefully having pleasant dreams.

She watched for a while, before feeling self-conscious about simply staring at the sleeping girl, feeling like some sort of dirty voyeur, especially with the thoughts about the girl she was having earlier. And just like that, her blush was back. So, rather than continue her one person stare off, (even though watching Korra was ostensibly what she was here to do) she let out a puff of breath from her mouth and stood up, deciding to take a bit of a glance around Korra’s room. After all, she didn’t get much opportunity to do that the first time she was here, and the next time she visited with Korra, she had spent the entire time on the ground floor practicing Braille and eating.

_Besides,_ she thought as she continued to blush. _It’s not as if I’m going to go rifling through her underwear drawer…as much as I might want to…_ pausing, she pinched the bridge of her nose, scrunching up her eyes, before letting go and wriggling her hands and body all over, as if shaking off water. “No,” she mumbled. “Bad Asami. Bad. You leave Korra’s unmentionables alone until you both reach that point in your relationship, you dirty pervert.” She gave herself a little disciplinary slap on the wrist, before returning to her original task: snoopi- _exploring_ Korra’s room more thoroughly. Yeah…that’s it. ‘Exploring.’

Looking around, thankful that her legs weren’t failing to support her, as shaky as they were, the heiress debated where to start. “Ah,” she decided quietly, landing her eyes on Korra’s bookcase. “That’s where.” Stepping away from the bed, she moved to the front of it, gazing with interest at the shelves and everything they held. It was only a few shelves worth of things, but Asami devoured them with her eyes like a man stranded in the desert would devour water.

There were perhaps half a dozen books on the lowest shelf, the one sitting right on top of the storage cabinets, which made up the bottom half of Korra’s bookcase. She couldn’t help but smile as she recognized the rather tattered copy of Moby Dick that had been so central to her Braille lessons, nestled close to the center of the group. The rest of the shelves seemed to be filled with various, seemingly random, bits of nature, i.e. shells, bits of sticks, rocks, a few bits of amber and even a couple of pinecones. There were even a few pieces of obsidian, the shiny black rock standing out amongst the grays and browns and dull whites. There were also a couple of dried starfish and crabs tucked amongst the prizes, and on one shelf, towering above all else, a massive, dried purple sea urchin, its spines announcing its presence to the world like the majestic skyscrapers of Republic City itself.

Asami looked at these things, things that Korra had collected, and had clearly taken time to arrange upon her shelves just so, a place for everything and everything in its place. Or at least that’s what she assumed. She didn’t actually _know_ after all if Korra had chosen these things, or even placed them where they were. Perhaps it had been her parents, or other relatives. _Some of her friends from the Southern Tribe maybe?_ Asami’s face scrunched up at that one, remembering what Korra had told her about most people avoiding her due to her blindness.

_Did…did she have friends in the Southern Water Tribe?_ The heiress couldn’t help but wonder. Snorting, she shakes her head in disbelief. _Of course she did Sato,_ convinced it must be the truth. _Korra is amazing. She_ had _to have had friends. She’s just shy._ Nodding affirmatively Asami continued her perusal of Korra’s shelves. _After all,_ Asami continued her inner monologue of reasoning. _Republic City is big and flashy and overwhelming even for locals sometimes. Korra must just naturally be overwhelmed, the sights…_ Asami blushed, shaking her head at her foolishness… _I guess she wouldn’t care much about those now would she? But everything else! The smells, the sounds, the…textures? Yeah those._ She nodded succinctly, proud of her reasoning.

She couldn’t help but frown a bit as she examined the shelves full of nature. “Why would Korra have all this,” she mumbled to herself, her brow furrowing. She stood, staring at the shelves for a moment, silence hanging over her, before an embarrassed blush made its way on to her face for about the millionth time that day.

“Duh,” she exclaimed quietly, closing her eyes and thumping her forehead with the heel of her hand. “Think like Korra.” The answer came to her almost immediately and the heiress felt silly for taking so long to figure it out, her blush deepening. Reaching out with a hand, and keeping her eyes tightly shut, she gently traced her fingertips along the various bits and bobs scattered along the shelves. She did her best not to upset the order of things that Korra, (presumably) had set out by displacing any of the items. That would simply be plain rude. After all, Asami’s goal was to make things _easier_ for Korra, not harder. No doubt rearranging the items on her bookshelves would _not_ be a way to make things easier for her ladylove.

Smiling, Asami laced her fingertips gently back and forth over the various bits and bobs decorating the shelves, feeling the smooth, almost plastic-like ridges of a shell, and the similar but different smoothness of a bit of wood, the knobbles of the stick rough in comparison. The bumps of a starfish were next for her perusal and she even lifted a few of the objects up to explore them with her other senses, feeling silly sniffing at sticks and rocks and various bits of nature, and grimacing at the taste of said objects when her tongue came in contact with them. She cheated however, peeking one eye open just a sliver every time she put something down. After all, it was in keeping with her theme of keeping things easy for Korra, thus she wanted to replace everything right where she found it to the best of her abilities.

Her fingers continued their dance across Korra’s knickknacks until… “Ouch!” She opened her eyes as she whipped her hand back, glaring once she realized what had happened. The sea urchin…Asami had poked her finger on one of the sea urchin’s spines. “Great,” she mumbled as she pulled her hand back, rubbing her poor abused finger. “First I stab my foot and now I stab my finger. Good job Sato.” She moved away from the bookcase, utterly done with that area. “Stupid sea urchin.” Her tongue came out briefly to taunt the offending dried sea creature as she walked off, even though she knew in her heart that she should really be saying, “Stupid Sato”…it was easier to blame the sea creatures though, dead or otherwise.

Briefly, she stood in the middle of the room, glancing down at Korra, who was still sleeping peacefully. Nodding happily, glad to see that everything was still as well as it could be there, Asami glanced around, observing her surroundings and wondering where she should poke her nose in next. A quick glance at Korra’s closet and dresser made her shake her head. That would be _too_ invasive, no matter just _how_ curious she might be. Frowning in consternation, she slowly rotated in place, taking in everything in Korra’s room: the bed with the currently sleeping Korra in it, the dresser, the closet, the bookcase behind her, the empty looking desk with all its drawers shut, and the nightstand.

Thinking for a moment, her gaze swept back and forth across everything, but her eyes kept going back to the bed, containing the sleeping form of her beloved, and she stared for a bit, before shrugging and stepping across to the bed. Kneeling down, she couldn’t help but debate with herself internally over what she was about to do. On the one hand, it had the possibility to be a huge invasion of Korra’s privacy. On the other, she couldn’t help but admit to a burning curiosity towards gaining some sort of insight into Korra’s life. She reached out a hand, letting it hover over the edge of the blankets, which were currently hiding all the potential secrets Korra could be keeping under her bed, biting her lower lip and slowly working it with her teeth.

“Pffffffff,” she blew out quietly through her lips, her internal debate raging. _Ok. On the one hand, it’s an invasion of Korra’s privacy, and exactly the_ opposite _of what I want to do if I ever want her to trust me. On the_ other _hand, I could learn something huge about Korra, and it could help be in getting her to trust me…So what should I do?_

For a long moment, she simply stared at the edge of the blankets, warring with herself. “Come on Sato,” she mumbled quietly. “Use that big, genius brain of yours to come up with a solution. To look or not to look. To look or not to look…That is the question…” Suddenly she brightened, an idea coming to her. “That’s it!” She snapped her fingers in realization. “I don’t have to look! Not really. All I have to do is take a little peek!” Her smile widened dramatically. It was one of the first lessons her father had taught her in the field of business. The art of compromise was critical, especially if she planned on inheriting the company someday. “Right.” She nodded, her confidence firmly in place. “I’ll just take a quick little peek under the bed, and if I see anything I feel like Korra wouldn’t want me to see or I feel like I shouldn’t, then I’ll just stop looking. Simple right? Yeah. I’ll just drop the blanket and forget I ever saw it…whatever it might be. I can tell Korra I looked much later, when our relationship is more stable…if we get to that point.” The heiress blushed at the thought, hoping that the two of them would make it that far. “Besides,” she continued, not sure who she was trying to convince but herself. “Peeking’s not the same as looking…right?...Right.”

Asami could feel the blush on her face either way, and she knew she should get on with this hastily put together plan already before she lost all confidence, and ended up just sitting quietly in the chair like a good girl until Korra woke up.

Taking another calming breath, she readied herself for whatever she might find beneath Korra’s bed. Honestly what’s the worst she could find? It wasn’t as if Korra was some master jewel thief and kept her spoils hidden beneath her bed right? Or worse, Korra was some sort of psychotic murderer and she kept her victim’s severed, brutalized remains under there. _Or even worse,_ Asami’s helpful brain decided to supply right in this critical moment. _It’s an embarrassing snapshot of_ ME _at the Christmas party!..._

_Asami Sato you watch_ far _too much Spongebob. You’ve only known Korra for four days._ She shook her head at her ridiculousness.

“Right then,” she mumbled. “Let’s get on with this.” And then, before she could allow herself to second guess her actions for the millionth time, Asami quickly reached out with her right hand, grabbed the blanket’s edge, took a deep breath, and yanked them up, dropping down on to her left hand and peering curiously underneath her ladylove’s bed.

It only took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness beneath Korra’s bed, and when she saw what was under there…she released the tense breath she had been holding, chuckling to herself. Honestly, what had she been expecting? All that was under there was a clear, plastic box of what were obviously toys for Naga, and another of the same style of box, which looked to hold a bunch of old cassette tapes and an equally aged tape player.

Smiling to herself, she pulled back, and allowed the curtain of blanket to drop back in to place. As much as she wanted to know what was on those tapes, if anything, she had already stuck her nose in to Korra’s business enough for her sensibilities for one day. Perhaps when and if their relationship was more established, Asami would ask Korra if she could listen to them, or simply ask the Southerner what was on them. For now though, she had another job to do, and she reminded herself of that duty as she stood back to her feet, and shook her legs out, before sitting once again in the chair.

Korra was, unsurprisingly, just as she had left her last: resting peacefully, all wrapped up in a blanket burrito. _A_ sexy _blanket burrito,_ her oh so helpful brain decided to supply her with once again.

_Shut up,_ she attempted to argue with her subconscious once more. _I thought we agreed to keep quiet about this?_

_YOU agreed, not me. I signed no such contract, made no such agreement, etc, etc, ad infinitum._

_But you ARE me!_

_Well that just makes you even more pathetic then doesn’t it?_

…Well her brain did have a point there, she couldn’t argue. Groaning at her own stupidity, she dropped her face in to her hands.

_Oh come on._ That damn brain of hers again. _Don’t tell me you wouldn’t like to test your gag reflex with_ that _particular blanket burrito, see how far you can get it down your throat before-_

_OH MY SPIRITS NO MORE OF THAT!!_ Asami couldn’t help but blush, and jerk her head up, checking the room to make sure NO ONE had heard her terribly impure thoughts about the innocent girl currently lying vulnerable before her. Luckily nothing had changed within the last few seconds, and the only ones in the room were herself, a sleeping Korra and an equally comatose Naga.

Sighing, she dropped her head back down in to her hands, and groaned in to them. “What is wrong with me?”

_I’ll tell you what’s wrong. You’re super thirsty for a big tall drink of that DARK CHOCOLATE MILK._

_OH MY GOSH WHY?_ She could hardly believe the things her own _brain_ was telling her, at the same time knowing they were undoubtedly true, and that only made her blush harder.

_You may as well write ‘Big Gulp’ across Korra’s forehead, (or other very prominent features oh hers) and stick a straw in her for how thirsty you are._

This only drew another groan out of the prodigy, her cheeks flaming hot, especially as she had some _choice_ thoughts about exactly _where_ that straw could go, (and the fact that it didn’t necessarily have to be limited to one straw. There was plenty of Korra to go around after all, was there not?), flash through her mind. “Spirits I need to get laid,” she mumbled in to her hands. “This is getting ridiculous.”

_I’ll say._

Sighing, Asami looked up at her current charge, and the woman who was turning her mind upside down with her mere presence, knowing it was going to be a _long_ few hours of looking after the Southern beauty.

Resting her elbows on her knees, she watched the comfortable breathing of the woman before her and tried to ignore the tingling feelings the girl incited within her body, smiling ruefully to herself, as she knew how futile that would ultimately come to be. Barking a quiet laugh, she uttered the only few words she knew that could even come close to adequately describing her current situation, and not only for this immediate instance either. No. Asami knew she was in this for the long haul. “And so my watch begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That was a doozy to write. As I said above, this particular chapter was over 11,000 words, and took me far too long to write. Also it was going to be even longer, but I felt as if I'd made you all wait long enough, so here we are! As always I love hearing from you guys, so Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are all appreciated and encouraged as always! Enjoy!


End file.
